


Spider and the Pool (re-uploaded 2.0)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aftercare, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Costume Kink, Costume Swap, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, Edible Body Paint, Established Relationship, Extra Limbs, Family Feels, Fear Play, Feminization, Fight Sex, Flexibility, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Fuck This, Gags, Gay Sex, Gunplay, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Hnnnn, I'm Trying So Hard, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kink Challenge, Kink Fic, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Omega Verse, Omega Wade Wilson, Oops, Oral, Oral Sex, Polymelia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Spit As Lube, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Ughhhh, Wall Sex, a/o/b, all the teeth, and wade enjoys it, attempt number three, but like, cable is always dealing with wade's shit, cock sluts, fUCK ME, fuck tags, he's so done, heaps of character mentions, i guess, i want wade to have kids so bad, i'll add tags as i go, it's minor stuff and to be expected, just as bad as me, mainly wade, my god, no prep, obvs, peter can take it, peter give wade some children, peter's asshole has no fear, second mutation, sex sex sex, so many, so much biting, some abuse happens, spidery Peter, suck my cock, these kinky nerds, they use a lot of things they shouldn't for lube, unstable boys, wade can deffs take it, wade wants kids so bad, webplay, why, why do you hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 82,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Kink challenge fic!Currently not taking requests, but coms are being accepted.All previous requests will be completeded.Enjoy my sinful saplings





	1. Merc without the mouth (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> My god.
> 
> Okay so here's what went down...
> 
> This fic was deleted for 'theft'. I never stole anything. Everything was my own minus one piece of fanart that I credited to the artist and had permission to post. Everything else in this fic was my own creation, made by me, myself, y'know. Fuck. They didn't even apologise for the deletion of this fic after I contacted them stating I hadn't stolen anything. I'm pretty pissed as you can imagine...
> 
> Anyway. I tried re-uploading this yesterday and again it was taken down. So here's my final attempt. If this one gets taken down for whatever reason I'm just... I give up. Though if this is taken down I think I get my account deleted, yay. Everything I worked for, the fact that writing is my passion and life, gone to waste. Huzzah!
> 
> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.
> 
> Honestly I wasn't even that devastated over the fic itself being deleted, but the feedback I'd gotten, the new requests I was excited to write, the people I'd interacted with. It was losing all of that that hit me the most. Anyway... I'm done being a salty bitch for now. Please send in your spideypool requests, I really hope I can get through them all this time round, and I will if people send them in.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience that has come from this mess, I love all of my readers so much, you mean the world to me, thank you for sticking around.
> 
> Merc out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me ;)

**Description:**  
Peter wants to see his merc with the mouth, not using his mouth.

 _Kink:_  
No speaking (only using body language)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm only going to say this once Wade, if you say anything tonight, I won't let you come."

"But-" Peter presses his fingers against Wade's lips.

"I'm serious. You want something, you gotta tell me with your body." He narrows his eyes and Wade swats his hand away, making a 't' shape with his hands.

"Time out, this doesn't count okay? Petey, I'm totally okay with your kinky shenanigans and you know that. But I can't  _not_  talk and you know  _that_. It's physically impossible." There's a slight whine in his tone as he looks up at Peter who's sat on his waist.

"Well figure something out, unless you really  _don't_  want to come then, by all means, do keep talking." Peter taunts with a smirk and a small hand gesture like he was signally for Wade to keep talking.

"Peter this isn't fair." Wade moans with a pout.

"And it's not fair that I have to listen to you ramble every time I fuck you." Peter crosses his arms over his chest and sits up straighter. Wade looks genuinely sad about his point.

"But you love my voice." Wade mumbles and it's more to reassure himself than anything because Peter does, he's said it before and Wade just hopes that he's not come to dislike it.

"I do. But tonight you're not gonna say anything, got it?" Peter warns and Wade deflates, knowing that Peter's serious about this. And as much as he's complaining, he's totally okay with the idea of no talking for Peter's sexual pleasure. But the problem is that maybe he really can't not talk for the duration of this and he really doesn't want to be forced so close only to be denied his release.

"Fine, fine. You win." Wade sighs and lets himself fall more bonelessly against the mattress, biting his bottom lip as Peter shifts against him.

"As always." Peter smirks triumphantly.

Wade frowns and Peter notices the way his lips roll together like he wanted to argue the point, which was Peter's goal. But he doesn't disappoint, managing to keep his mouth shut and just huffs out some form of small growl of disagreement. Peter smiles down at him, leaning over his broad frame to kiss his lips softly, hands resting on his own thighs. Wade grips his hips, holding him firmly in his lap as he chases Peter's lips when the brunette tries to kiss down his throat. Peter doesn't try to fight against him, allowing the merc to take over and lick into his mouth, teeth clashing together. Peter rolls his hips up into Wade's, swallowing the sounds it pulls from Wade's throat. He pulls back with a wet sound, their lips connected for a moment by a string of saliva which breaks off and pools on Wade's bottom lip which he promptly laps up. Peter watches it disappear under Wade's tongue.

"What do you want me to do?" Peter asks with a small smirk, his eyes drooped and if Wade didn't know any better he'd probably accuse him of being high with how doped up the look makes him. It's one of Wade's favourite expressions on Peter's soft face. Maybe that's why he used it so often.

Wade shifts his hips in the slightest, grinding his half erect cock up against Peter's ass. Peter doesn't respond, waiting for Wade to actually make an effort in getting his message across. Because grinding doesn't help much with anything. Peter raises an eyebrow and Wade rolls his eyes, biting his tongue so he doesn't spit out some smart remark. He lets go of Peter's hips and makes a circle with his thumb and forefinger and moves his other forefinger and middle finger in and out the circle. Peter rolls his eyes and lets his hands move to Wade's chest.

"Well, that was the general idea. You don't want me to do anything else?" He smirks, running his finger over a scar that leads to Wade's right nipple. Wade shudders under the teasing touch and opens up his mouth, tongue falling from his lips in an offering. Peter snorts a small laugh and pinches Wade's nipple roughly, causing him to close his mouth and bite back a whine.

"You wanna suck me?" Peter asks casually and Wade nods, swallowing thickly before he lets his mouth fall open again.

Peter has to hand it to him, he really knows how to make something like that look impossibly sexy. Peter runs his hands up the rest of Wade's chest, over the back of his neck and cups his head, shuffling his hips up Wade's body until he's straddling his shoulders. Wade reaches up and shoves the front Peter's tight jocks down, mind semi taking note that they're the ones he wears when he's out as Spider-man so there's no ruining the lining of his suit. Nothing worse than having underwear lines under tight spandex, but Peter still hasn't warmed to the idea of going commando, despite how many times Wade tells him it's a good idea.

Wade surges forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Peter's cock, flicking his tongue against the tip. Peter's eyes fall closed and a small sigh escapes his lips like Wade had taken too long to get to this point. He lifts his hips up some more and shuffles forward just a bit so that Wade doesn't have to strain his neck as he swallows Peter down inch by inch. Wade hums low in his throat, hands kneading Peter's soft thighs, squeezing the muscles in the back of his legs slightly every time Peter rolls his hips forward toward Wade's face.

"The talents of your mouth are wasted by how much you talk." Peter groans, wishing that Wade had hair for him to grasp to hold him in place. He could always dig his fingers into Wade's skin, but he doesn't like doing it, doesn't like putting more pain on Wade despite how much he'd say he doesn't care.

Wade -if he could- would quip back that it's because he talks so much that he's able to work his mouth so well, that he has such talents or that it was a compliment what Peter was saying rather than an insult. But of course his mouth is a little full at the moment, and Peter wouldn't be happy with him saying anything. He makes a low sound instead, licking up the bottom of Peter's cock as he pulls back. Peter watches him, their eyes catching each other's gaze as Wade works his mouth over the length of Peter's cock with sloppy, suckling sounds. Peter pulls back, moving down Wade's body again. Wade whimpers when Peter shifts away from him, putting space between their bodies that he doesn't want to be there.

"Whining isn't conveying anything to me, babe." Peter smirks and Wade wishes he could shoot some smart remark back at him wishes he could just say anything. He frowns and pushes himself up after Peter, following his body up into a sitting position. Peter's mouth falls open as to say something but Wade moves in faster, kissing him roughly. Peter whines at the force, moaning when Wade abandons his mouth and continues down his throat, biting at the brunettes collar bones hard enough to almost split the skin.

"Someone's desperate." Peter chuckles, cupping the back of Wade's bald head. Wade pushes his body flush against Peter's, making a low rumbling sound like he was trying to get some form of incoherent words across to Peter. "I'm not going anywhere, relax." Peter shakes his head and pushes Wade back, earning himself a pout and small sound of protest. He's enjoying himself far too much then he should be.

He stands up at the end of the bed, stripping himself of his underwear before he reaches up to pull Wade's already undone pants down the lengths of his legs. Wade lifts his hips and lets him slide them off easily, biting his bottom lip when he nearly slips up, nearly mumbles out how good Peter looks from this angle. Peter smirks, knowing that Wade nearly spoke due to the low sound of annoyance he makes in the back of his throat. He crawls back up Wade's body, kissing up his stomach and chest to his neck. He reaches over the side of the bed as he kisses up Wade's face, avoiding his lips and making the merc chuckle as he litters every inch of his face with kisses as he reaches out for the lube. He smiles against Wade's skin, knowing how much Wade would say he hates this if he could say anything, he's just glad to get a laugh from Wade. He sits back on Wade's naked waist, grinding his bare ass down against him as he sets the lube down beside Wade's hip.

"At least you can't lie to me about how much you hate what I'm doing like this." Peter snorts, moving back more and setting himself between Wade's legs, pushing them apart more and hoisting them up to hook his knees over his shoulders, his favourite way to hold Wade beside when they cuddle. And yeah, he is talking a little more than he normally would be despite his want for silence from his lover he feels he needs to fill in the silence some. He's used to hearing Wade so much that whenever he is quiet he has to provide words for him. Wade huffs out a strange sound as he adjusts his shoulders a little more comfortably, toes curling when Peter moves in and licks a line over his ass and balls.

"I'd finger you but there's no way you'd be able to keep quiet then." Peter notes before he goes at eating Wade out. He watches Wade's face, eyes wide with a look of innocence that always drives Wade more crazy than he already is. He kitten licks at Wade's hole, feeling the way the muscles in Wade's thighs tense in his hands, watching as Wade's head rolls back and he bites into his finger to stop any words. Peter curls his tongue and pushes forward, fucking his tongue into Wade's hole. Wade groans, body trying to roll away from the intrusion on reflex. His heals dig into Peter's back, right under his shoulder blades and his free hand grips tightly at the bed sheets.

Peter continues to eat him out, eyes falling closed the messier it gets. His saliva runs down his chin, down Wade's ass and even down his front some. His muscles tremble in Peter's hands and he has to bites hard on his hand to stop his legs from kicking out so he doesn't kick Peter by accident. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, breath rattling his rib-cage aggressively. His dick twitches when Peter bites at his skin, tongue running over the sensitive flesh until Wade's string of sounds is so loud and continuous that it's background noise in Peter's head. Wade suddenly reaches up, gripping roughly at Peter's hair to try and get him to pull back, the muscles in his legs relaxing so that he's not holding Peter tightly against him. But Peter doesn't stop, opens his eyes and watches Wade's face as he works his tongue harder into his body.

Wade makes high keening sounds and pats at Peter's shoulder aggressively to the point it's almost painful slapping. Peter grabs his wrist and links their fingers together, squeezing Wade's hand as his gaze stays glued to Wade, who's falling apart beneath him. Wade chokes out small sounds that could almost be words, but he doesn't actually form any which comes to a disappointment to Peter as the older males body tenses in his hands. He pulls his mouth back and has a finger slipping inside Wade to replace his tongue faster than Wade can even register that he's stopped eating him out. His finger slides in easily, Wade's hole slick with saliva. Wade stutters out a loud whine, his back arching away from Peter's body and Peter nearly drops his leg off his shoulder with the action but is able to hold it there in the crook of his neck.

"You come quietly and I'll let you talk as much as you want when I fuck your filthy hole." Peter pants, eyes hooded with lust, Wade's body responding beautifully to his ministrations. Wade bites his tongue and grips his aching cock almost violently and jacks himself off. His mouth falls open and his chest heaves, his eyes screwed up with a look of almost pain as Peter's finger assaults his prostate.

Peter watches as his eyes darken, blue vanishing under black as drool pools out the corner of his mouth and his body stiffens, the only movement from his clenching hole as his head rolls back and a weak, almost silent sound squeezes out his throat. Peter groans as he watches ropes of come erupt from Wade's thick cock, painting up his scarred chest and even reaching his throat and chin when his fist starts working over him again. Peter kisses the inside of his thigh, close to his balls as Wade's chest starts to heave again as he catches his breath, his hand running over his chest and smearing his come over him. Peter removes his finger and slowly drops Wade back down onto the bed, his hand still clasping Wade's tightly.

"You did so good baby." Peter praises, climbing up Wade's body, licking up odd bits of come as he goes until he meets Wade's lips, licking into his mouth and kissing him forcefully. Wade relaxes, his hand moving up to cup Peter's head, getting come in his hair. It needed washing anyway.

"I... can, talk now, right?" Wade pants, legs wrapping loosely around Peter's slim waist. Peter smiles down at him and kisses him again, softer this time.

"Only because you listen so nicely."

"Thank fuck." Wade groans, but there's nothing for him to say, and the high of his release has him breathless. It makes Peter chuckle.

"Still want me to fuck you?"

"What do you think?" Wade snorts, letting his legs fall from around Peter so he can spread them wider for the brunette.

"You get sassy with me and I'll make sure you can't talk for the rest of the night." Peter moves back down his body, sitting between his legs again and picks up the lube.

"You'd love that."

"I love you." Peter deflects, popping the cap open and slicking up his leaking, aching cock.

"I know you do."


	2. That's not what mustard's for... (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:**  
Peter didn't feel like cooking anything that extravagant, so sausages it was. Wade loves shoving things up Peter's ass that really shouldn't be in there.

 _Kink:_  
Food sex

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you want any sauce or mustard?" Peter asks from the other side of the kitchen, balancing their plates in his arm as he fishes out two beers from the fridge to go with their meal. Wade watches him, head rested in his palm with a smirk on his sinister lips. He'd help out, but Peter insisted he could handle dinner tonight. But sausages really aren't a difficult meal to cook. Peter wasn't wearing much, to Wade's delight, just his frilly pink apron that Peter resented for a really long time and some short shorts due to the heat. Wade wouldn't be surprised if that was the only thing covering his goods.

"Which one grabs less?"

"What?" Peter looks up at Wade with a deep frown, so fast he nearly drops one of the beers. He tries to read the look on Wade's face, but he's just a sly smile half behind his hand, eyes just watching with a glint of mischief in them.

"Y'know, which one goes down smoother, is more lubricated?" Wade doesn't even blink as he asks like he actually needed an answer like Peter should know.

"Please don't use the word lubricated when you're talking about food." Peter shakes his head and opens up the fridge again.

"That's the word I'm looking for though." Wade sits back a little in his chair, letting his hands fall to his almost naked lap. It would be naked if Peter hadn't made him wear at least underwear. he was probably wearing his smallest pair if you don't consider the various pairs of panties he has.

"I don't know Wade." Peter sighs before he looks back to Wade, waiting for him to answer. Wade considers the colours before the flavours.

"Which one do you prefer?" Wade asks and Peter frowns even more.

"You won't get anything in a minute."

"No, but I need one! Mustard, I'll have the mustard." Wade desperately makes a grabby motion. Peter rolls his eyes and grabs the mustard from the fridge and moves over to the table, placing Wade's meal before him.

"Do I even want to ask?" Peter asks as he passes the mustard to Wade who lathers up one of his sausages with it instantly.

"Makes it easier to deep-throat 'em." Wade shrugs and Peter pretends he doesn't hear him say it. He unties his apron and folds it over the back of his chair before he sits down and picks up his beer, taking a large mouthful of it. Wade smirks, holding up the sausage, making to shove it fully into his mouth.

"Don't you dare." Peter hisses and Wade chuckles, biting the food in half. Peter narrows his eyes at him as he folds one into a piece of bread.

"Thanks for dinner." Wade blows a kiss over the table to Peter before he shoves the other half of the sausage into his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, just don't do anything with it besides eat it." Peter mumbles around his mouthful.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"I'm seriously starting to question my life choices." Peter sighs. They fall silent for a few minutes as they eat, but Peter only notices that Wade hasn't eaten another sausage when he's nearly finished his three. In fact, all he's done is rolled them around in his mustard.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you eating?" Peter asks concerned. He watches Wade's face for a moment, unable to read the look on his face. Like the many times before he hasn't been able to read it, but that helps him realize _when_ Wade uses that face. He swallows thickly and shifts in his seat as Wade's stare bores into him.

"I'd rather eat something else." Wade practically purrs and Peter's body shudders slightly. "You really shouldn't wear my apron, it does things to me."

Peter doesn't have time to put his bitten sausage down before Wade's moving over to his side of the table and sitting promptly in Peter's lap. Peter makes a small sound as Wade grabs hold of his wrist and bites into the rest of his sausage, pulling it from the bread slowly and sucking half of it into his mouth. Peter swallows and watches as he leans forward with the rest of the food still hanging from his lips. Peter leans up into him and wraps his lips around the end of the sausage, taking the other half into his mouth. Wade bites down into it, breaking it in half before gripping the back of Peter's neck and pulling him in to kiss him.

Peter doesn't know how he feels about having to chew around the kisses, sharing the mess of the food until they have to pull back and swallow. Wade licks his lips and moves back in, hands holding Peter's face still as he kisses him with purpose. Peter responds, kissing him back eagerly, moving his hand around Wade to drop the bread back onto his plate. He misses but doesn't notice. Wade moves back off his lap, lips still locked as he grabs hold of Peter around his waist and picks him up, turning them around and throwing Peter down on the table.

"Ow, Wade." Peter hisses as he lands on his empty plate, knocking his half-empty beer over with the vibrations of his body slamming down. He arcs his back and pulls the plate from under his spine, surprised it didn't break as Wade covers his body with his own, biting into his throat as he works his shorts off. And as Wade had expected, Peter's not wearing any underwear.

"Sorry baby boy." Wade mumbles, forcefully pulling Peter back on the table so that his ass is right on the edge of the tabletop.

"No, you're not." Peter huffs, body alight with the buzz of being roughly handled by Wade.

"I might be soon." Wade mutters, biting at Peter's collarbones as he reaches out blindly across the table for his plate. His fingers brush against the edge and he grabs hold of it and drags it over to Peter's side. Peter looks down at the plate as Wade stands up between his spread legs and frowns at it in confusion. Wade sucks on his index finger before he runs it down between Peter's thighs, over his hole before pushing it in. Peter moans softly, shifting himself to sit up on his elbows.

"What're you doing?" He asks as he looks at the mustard covered sausages. Wade doesn't answer as he leans down to spit over his middle finger and push it in alongside the first easily. And then it clicks in Peter's head. _Lubricated_. "Wade no."

"What?" Wade asks absentmindedly, leaning down to kiss down Peter's thigh and to his half hard cock.

"You're not... those... you're not shoving anything but your dick in my ass." Peter almost squeaks, cheeks flaring a nice pink. Wade smirks up at him as he licks up the side of his cock, suckling lightly on the head for a moment before he pulls away.

"But they look like dicks."

"Wade!" Peter complains, covering his face with his hands. He could actually put a stop to this, really say no and Wade wouldn't do it. But Wade has a habit of shoving weird things up his ass, he's had so many things he'd never think of having up there inside him that it's nearly insane. But food was never one of them.

"I'll eat 'em out," Wade promises and Peter's chest constricts at the thought. He doesn't respond though, just bites his lip and watches as Wade pulls his fingers back and picks up the first sausage. "Just think of them as edible dildos."

"Not helping." Peter mumbles, watching the food like a hawk. He's unsure, but at the same time, he _trusts_ Wade. That's probably his biggest personality flaw.

"Fine don't think about it at all, just enjoy yourself." Wade half shrugs, running the sausage over Peter's hole lightly. Peter swallows and has to look away. It feels like a dildo, though it's a little warmer than one, more like a dick in the temperature compartment. He finds himself rolling his hips down against it when Wade runs it back up his ass and to his balls.

Wade smirks and Peter feels like dying. This really shouldn't be turning him on, but there's no denying the fact that he's quickly growing harder by the second. Wade starts to push the end of it against his hole and for a moment Peter thinks maybe he can't do this but it's thin enough to slip into his already stretched hole. He tenses up on instinct, the feeling of the smooth skin strange to him. He's used to Wade's fingers, Wade's dick, which are far from smooth due to his scars. Hell, even the dildos he uses are more ribbed then most. But it slides in nicely and Peter finds himself relaxing into the strange feeling of it pretty easily.

"How is it?" Wade asks and Peter can hear how in his voice he's enjoying this far too much than what Peter wants him to be.

"Weird." Peter squirms a little, unsure how he really feels about it.

"But it's okay?" Wade pushes the intruding food in a little further and Peter has to try and tell himself that it's anything but a sausage.

"I-I guess." Peter huffs, looking down at Wade with a look of question on his face like he wasn't sure if it was meant to or not. Wade clicks his tongue and ponders the thought for a moment, rolling the food between his fingers and shifting it side to side a bit. He leans down suddenly and kisses around Peter's hole, licking along the side of the sausage. Peter closes his eyes and exhales a small sound of pleasure at the rough feeling of Wade's lips and tongue against his skin.

Wade works the most of the food into Peter's body before he works in a finger alongside it. Peter shudders at the extra stretch as Wade pushes his finger away from the sausage. And before he realizes it, Wade's shoving in another sausage with the first, removing his finger from the equation. The stretch is about as wide as Wade's three fingers loosely together would provide, but the weird feeling of the skin of the meat has Peter retracting from the feel a little. Wade starts to move them, back and forth inside Peter together before he starts moving them at different time intervals, one in while he pulls the other out.

"God..." Peter mumbles as one weakly brushes against his prostate like it was just to tease at the idea of it being stimulated.

"Good or bad?" Wade asks and Peter whines in frustration.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to stop?" Wade pauses in the movements for a second and Peter's chest seizes.

"I... no." Peter looks back up at Wade and watches him. He seems unsure because Peter's unsure. "I'll tell you to if it gets too weird."

"You sure?" Wade checks and Peter pauses on the question for a moment before nodding.

"Yes."

Wade takes in a shaky breath and adverts his eyes back to Peter's hole as he starts working the sausages back in and out of Peter. He picks up his pace as much as he's willing to get some form of proper stimulation to Peter. He alternates his pattern, occasionally moving them in and out together before singularly again, and back to together. Peter's chest shakes with his breathing and a small sound escapes his mouth and Wade smiles with pride. _He's starting to like it_. He works them into Peter for a bit longer until the younger male starts to idly stroke his cock. He stops his movements then, pushing them up into Peter until they're nearly fully penetrating him. Peter's breath hitches and he looks back down to Wade as he drops down to one knee and bites up the inside of Peter's thigh to his hole.

"Fuck, Wade." Peter whines, tugging at his cock faster at the feeling of Wade's tongue over and around his hole. He whimpers when he feels the graze of Wade's teeth against his hole as Wade stays true to his word and starts to eat the food from his body. Peter tries to sit up some to watch but can't get the angle right. He takes in the sounds of Wade eating up the food and the feeling of the intrusion slowly disappearing, his fist working over his cock at a desperate rate. Wade really knew what he was doing when it came to things like this. Peter whimpers as the last of the food is taken from his body and the last of the mustard is licked up.

"Well?" Wade asks, still licking the mess up from his lips as he stands up.

"You're really too good with your mouth." Peter pants, thrusting his hips up into his fist. Wade smirks, reaching back over to the plate and scooping up some mustard before he runs his fingers over Peter's body.

He smears the mustard over his chest, across his nipples, down his middle and happy trail to his dick. He slicks up Peter's cock with a generous amount of the condiment. He follows through with licking up the trail, sucking on Peter's nipples for a bit when he gets to them and taking Peter's dick into his throat.

"Seriously too good." Peter sighs, head falling back against the table as he rakes his nails lightly over Wade's head. Wade pulls back from his cock and looks up at Peter, drool still on his bottom lip.

"Spit or mustard?" He asks, rolling his underwear down his legs before pumping his own cock a bit. Peter swallows and looks over to the mustard then back to Wade.

"Uh..." His mouth works without any sound and Wade smirks at the blush that creeps up his chest to his cheeks.

"Mustard it is." Wade chimes and Peter's mortified at how much he's totally okay with the idea. Wade scoops up what's left of the mustard on his plate and slicks up his cock with it. He shifts himself up against Peter, slowly pushing his cock into the hero's already slick hole. Peter's eyes roll closed and a smile wins over his lips at the familiar feeling.

"Better?" Wade chuckles and Peter nods with his own small laugh, looking back down to Wade as he moves his hands to grip at Wade's hips.

Wade builds up an uneven rhythm, fucking into Peter's smaller body at a fast pace. He works his hand over Peter's dick, leaning over his body to kiss him. Peter grips at him tighter, holding him close to his body as he moves back against Wade. They work up to a pace that almost hurts with how hard Wade's hips slap against Peter's and the sounds start to get inhumanly loud. Their vocal sounds are caught in each other's mouths and the table starts to creak, already weak from previous 'fuckfests'.

"Pete, fuck, so tight, 'm close." Wade mumbles and it's only then that Peter actually notices how uncharacteristically quiet Wade has been tonight. It almost makes him worry until he feels rather than hears Wade mumbling against his mouth and he realizes that Wade's only been silent because his mouth has been too busy to be otherwise. He pulls Wade back in against him harder and recaptures his mouth as Wade's movements get sloppier and his own cock aches with his nearing release. Wade curls his body more into Peter's, hips stuttering slightly as he comes, his sounds lost against Peter's lips. His arms movements start to slow and so Peter takes over, jacking himself off as Wade fills him up.

"Wade, God, don't stop. I'm gonna come, f- _uck_." Peter's body jolts up against Wade's, muscles tightening in his stomach as he comes between them. Wade kisses down his throat as he pulls out, Peter shivering beneath him as he squeezes the base of his cock and milks out every last drop his body can give.

"I seriously think I need to keep finding new things to shove in your ass." Wade laughs and Peter reaches up and grabs Wade's beer which still had some liquid in it and empties the content over Wade's frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) it's mean the world to me


	3. Normality = Stability (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:**  
Wade's insane, things can get a little out of hand. Peter can offer some form of 'normal' to his otherwise unusual life.

 _"Kink":_  
Normal night

 _Requested by:_  
TwistedCupid on AO3  
**Thank you for your idea sapling :)**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter gets home a little earlier than he normally would from his nightly patrol as Spider-Man. Normally he'd take Wade with him but the merc had said he wasn't really feeling up to it tonight and that he should go alone. Peter fully intended to spend the rest of the night with his boyfriend, treating him like he deserved. He also had planned out a list of _fun_ activities for them on his way back and most definitely wanted to execute his ideas.

He climbs in through the window as he normally would, already removing the shirt of his suit before he even has the panel closed. He pulls the blind closed behind him and pulls off his mask as well, making his way into the lounge. Wade's on the couch, curled up in one corner under a blanket. It's not that cold and usually, he'd be spread out over the length of the sofa. Peter doesn't think much of it as he moves over to the back of the couch. He leans over the back and kisses the top of Wade's head.

"Hey."

"Hi. You're back early." Wade mumbles, looking up at the clock to recheck the time to make sure he hadn't read it incorrectly.

"Wanted to be home with you." Peter shrugs, kissing Wade again before he moves away, stripping himself of the rest of his suit as he moves through the apartment to their bedroom.

"That's sweet. I haven't gotten any food ready yet, did you wanna order something in?" Wade calls out. Peter changes into a pair of Wade's trackies which hang low on his hips due to how much bigger they are. He moves back out into the lounge, hands in his pockets to help keep them up.

"Sure, what was on your mind?" He leans against the door frame lazily.

"Chinese?"

"Done. I'll order in, want some of those dumplings?"

"Yes please." Wade mumbles in a small tone, the one he uses when he's nervous or too happy and doesn't want to show it. Peter smiles softly at him before he turns to get his phone and call the store. He loves when Wade gets like a kid around him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

They set up on the couch when their food comes in. Peter puts on one of Wade's favourite movies and nestles himself under Wade's blanket. He starts off feeding Wade and in return Wade feeds him and that's how they eat for the night, curled up on the couch together, feeding each other and talking away. Wade doesn't say much, only throwing in odd bits of conversation every now and then. It falls silent for a moment after they've finished and Peter chucks out the rubbish before returning to his spot under Wade's arm. Naturally, Wade breaks the silence.

"You never really liked sports did you?" He asks and Peter looks up at him with a confused smile.

"Why would you say that?" He rests his chin on Wade's shoulder, interest in the movie on hold as he focuses in on wherever Wade plans on taking this conversation.

"I thought you didn't like gym class."

"Doesn't mean I didn't like sports."

"Did you play any?"

"No."

"So you didn't like them." Wade confirms and Peter shrugs.

"I mean, I didn't before I became Spider-Man because I was bad at them, too small and 'weak' to play any really. Then afterwards they were too easy y'know? The strength and speed kinda took the fun outta them. I liked watching basketball sometimes though." Peter turns his head back to face the TV so he can snuggle better into Wade's side.

"All the hot boys were on the team weren't they?" Wade asks and Peter bows his head and chuckles.

"Believe it or not, boys didn't interest me until I met you." He admits and Wade hums.

"That's part of my charm. Two types of boys out there Petey, gays and people who haven't met Deadpool." Peter laughs and buries his face into Wade's chest, shaking his head.

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"I'd never asked before." Wade shrugs and Peter takes that as a fair point.

"What about you? Did sports interest you?"

"Still do. Football and gymnastics are my favourites. Those players have the nicest asses." Peter rolls his eyes.

"But not the nicest ass of all."

"No, you're right. That'd be Cap." Wade mumbles and Peter can't argue with that one.

"Point taken."

"Yours is pretty cute too."

"Thanks." Peter chuckles. He pauses for a moment before he shifts, moving himself to sit in Wade's lap, the blanket still over them. "But I know Cap won't let you taste his ass like I will mine." Peter purrs and Wade seems to recoil a little. His hands don't instantly grasp Peter's hips like they normally would, nor does he smirk and follow up with a witty comeback. Peter's smile melts away.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks in a small voice and Wade bites his scarred lip and looks down from Peter's face, hands hesitantly coming to rest on Peter's waist. Peter reaches up and runs his fingers over Wade's cheek slowly.

"Yeah, I just..." Wade makes a vague action before making a gun gesture with his hand and pressing it to his temple, making like he's shooting himself in the head. Peter smiles weakly at him, his heart sinking and stomach rolling.

Sometimes Wade got like this, but not often. What hurt Peter the most about it was that he never seemed to be able to notice it. Wade wouldn't be himself, but he'd try and act like he was okay, and Peter never saw through it. Sometimes he forgets how unstable Wade's mind is, how he needs to be grounded. Normality can sometimes ruin his sanity, can bring his mind crashing to hell. It's because he doesn't feel that he deserves to have good things in his life like he doesn't think he should be happy or be loved by someone else. Those times are easier to get through because Peter just shows him the reasons why he does deserve it. Then there are times like this when he needs that normality so he doesn't pull himself apart. It's a little harder to get through these times, but Peter's working it out and helping him get better.

"Okay," Peter tilts his chin up and kisses him softly, moving off of Wade's lap, "what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Wade shrugs. That was also one of the problems with these times, Wade falls into himself and sort of becomes a husk. Peter sucks in his bottom lip and thinks about it.

"How's a bubble bath sound, then we'll figure it out from there?" He asks. Wade pauses for a moment and ponders on it before nodding almost shyly. Peter stands up and offers his hand out to him which he grasps gently in his own. He lets Peter lead him off to the bathroom.

"You're wearing my pants." Wade notes when they get in the room and Peter starts running the water.

"I'm always wearing your pants." Peter replies, chucking the plug into the hole when the waters running warm enough before he pours a probably excessive amount of bubble bath liquid into the tub. He stands up straight and gestures for Wade to lift his arms. He helps Wade out of his clothes because he knows Wade likes him doting on him like that before he shimmies out of his -Wade's- pants.

"After you, cutie." Peter gestures for Wade to climb into the bath as it continues to fill with water.

"I'm not cute Petey." Wade mumbles in a small, nervous tone.

"You really are." Peter assures, stepping up to him and standing up on his toes, he presses a kiss to the corner of Wade's mouth. Wade shakes his head but doesn't argue the point and climbs into the bath. Peter turns the water off and climbs in behind him, leaning back against the end of the bath. He reaches forward and pulls Wade back against him. Wade sinks into his chest, a small smile winning over his lips. Peter turns into his head and kisses his temple lightly.

"Your bubble baths are the best." Wade almost whispers as he turns his head to nuzzle his nose under Peter's chin, eyes falling closed as he lets his body just relax against Peter's. Peter wraps his arms around Wade's waist and cuddles him close.

"They're like any other bubble bath." He chuckles and Wade shakes his head.

"Yours are made with love." Wade announces and Peter smiles softly.

"Yeah, that's because I love you."

"I love you too." Wade replies and Peter knows he's probably going to fall asleep in the bath. And that's okay because that means he's come back to himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade almost falls asleep in the bath, but the water gets cold before he can and by that point, the scented bubbles are almost all gone. They clumsily climb out of the tub and Peter drains the water before grabbing a towel and drying Wade. He makes sure that Wade's taken care of before he worries about himself.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better. I just wanna go to sleep though." Wade says it in a way like he's asking if it's okay for him to want to go to bed.

Peter takes hold of his hand and they head off to bed, turning off all the appliances and lights as they go. They curl up under the quilt together, Peter taking up the role of the big spoon for the night. He cuddles Wade up to his chest, peppering his face with kisses.

"I love you." He whispers against Wade's skin, nuzzling closer against him.

"I love you too, thank you for everything." Wade drowsily replies. Peter knows there's no point in telling Wade that he shouldn't thank him because he knows it's a coping mechanism and that it helps Wade even though he feels he shouldn't be thanked. He's just doing what Wade needs of him and what he knows Wade would do for him if the tables were ever to be turned.

"Don't mention it, babe. Sleep tight."

"You too."

Tomorrow, Wade will be back to himself, and that's what matters to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) it'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


	4. Fond of the letter 'd' (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:**  
Peter's feeling rather... small...

 _Kink:_  
Daddy kink

_A few people requested this but I was going to write it anyway so enjoy all the same :) Everyone loves daddy Deadpool_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter hadn't felt this small in a long time. It's like the way he used to feel as a child when he'd done something wrong and upset Uncle Ben or when he was picked on at school when he was young or when Wade manages to get him in a pair of frilly panties. This feeling was definitely like that, mostly like the last bit. He wasn't in panties though, but he was on his knees, Wade standing before him with his dick out and dangling in front of Peter's face. He was sporting a half chub but Peter was fully hard already. His two favourite things in front of him; Deadpool and dick. Even better was that it was Deadpool's dick. He was looking up at Wade with almost curious eyes, rocking back on his heels just because he needed to move. He was completely naked and way too horny, worse than he's ever been in his life. That's how it felt anyway. Wade wasn't saying anything, wasn't even doing anything besides watching Peter as the weight of the situation crushed him. He needed Wade's dick inside some part of his needy body before he lost it. And the tension, the rising anticipation of -hopefully- future events is the reason it slips out.

" _Daddy please_."

Wade's smirk instantly falls from his face and his breath catches in his throat as the words leave Peter's lips in a desperate whimper. They've done many things in bed (and out of bed lets be honest) but Wade hadn't ever thought of this before. Sure he's called himself 'daddy' before; _daddy like, come to daddy, who's your daddy_ , but that was different, _very_ different. Wade's mouth falls open and for a horrifying moment, he can't find any words or even his voice. He just stares down at Peter with his lips parted, the brunette's eyes wide with faux innocence staring right back at him. The initial shock ebbs away and Wade swallows before another smirk wins over his face. _This is gonna be good_.

"Always one to beg so nicely baby boy. What do you want Daddy to do to you?" Wade purrs and he watches how Peter's naked body shivers, muscles quivering under his pale skin. Peter's glad he goes along with it, doesn't think he could recover his sanity if Wade had shrugged it off only to bring it up later in a teasing manner. He would've thrown himself off a building to save himself the trouble.

"Fuck my face daddy, please." Peter says it in a small tone like he's even trying to make himself seem younger, pure and innocent. And if you couldn't focus on his words, it'd probably work because Peter was always good at playing pretend. That's Wade's favourite and also least favourite part about Peter.

"Are you hungry? Is that what it is?" Wade steps in closer to Peter, taking hold of his cock and pointing it out toward Peter's face. Peter runs his hands lightly up Wade's thighs, grabbing hold of his waist in a weak grip as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to hold on or not. Peter nods and Wade's eyebrow ridge raises as he waits for a verbal answer. Now that Peter's opened that can of worms, Wade isn't going to close it until they've all escaped or died.

"Yes." Peter pulls himself closer and runs his tongue over his bottom lip, eyes averting from Wade's to watch his cock.

"Pardon?" Wade hums and Peter swallows thickly but his cheeks don't heat up like Wade thought they would. Instead, Peter looks up at him with the same soft face of a child. And Wade doesn't know what to do or say when Peter shifts himself even closer and tilts his chin down to lick at the side of his cock without breaking eye contact at all.

"I said that I was hungry. Will you feed me, daddy?" Peter asks in the sweetest tone Wade's heard him use, _ever_. Wade finds himself at a lost for words again for a moment and he has to shake himself out of his coma-like trance. With everything they've done he's never thought that this would affect him as much as it does and so aggressively.

"Of course baby boy, open up for me." Wade's voice wavers and his shoulders shake as he pumps his cock roughly and watches Peter's mouth fall open. He doesn't waste a second in moving his hips forward and feeding his dick into Peter's mouth. Peter continues to stare up at him, his expression unchanging as Wade grabs hold of his hair and holds his head in place. Wade moves his hips against Peter's face, chest heaving and thighs shaking in Peter's hands.

"Fuck Petey, you look so pretty like this." Wade praises, brushing his thumbs over Peter's cheeks as he builds up a slow pace. Peter hums around his cock, fingers kneading into Wade's thighs and eyes falling shut for just a moment. He makes a low sound in the back of his throat and pushes himself further down Wade's cock.

Wade's hands tighten in his hair and his movements get harder, faster as Peter relaxes the muscles in his throat so he's able to swallow him down to the base. Wade holds his pelvis flush against Peter's face, panting as Peter works his throat around him. And Peter's eyes are back on him, wide and slightly wet from the strain, tears sat at bay in the corners of them as he attempts to swallow properly. Wade pulls him back with a groan, grabbing hold of his cock as soon as it's free from Peter's mouth. He fucks his fist quickly over his cock, fully intending to shoot his load all over Peter's face. Peter has other ideas as he lets his mouth fall open again and he sticks his tongue out.

"Hungry little slut aren't you?" Wade growls without thinking he'd get an answer, his hand movements becoming sloppier as he thrusts his hips up into his fist, his other hand messaging the back of Peter's head.

"Only for you daddy." Peter breaths, opening his mouth again and watching Wade with those stupid, big doe eyes that Wade says he hates.

"Fuck Peter." Wade's eyes fall closed and he grits his teeth, pulling roughly at Peter's hair. But he doesn't cry out, only whimpers softly and when Wade opens his eyes again he notices it's not even from him pulling his hair, but because he has his hand around himself and is jacking himself off almost as fast as Wade's own hand is moving. "Petey, Peter, fuck baby."

Wade moves his hips forward again and squeezes the base of his cock as Peter's lips wrap around the head as he flies the edge. His breath comes out in ragged pants and no other sound escapes him as he comes, watching as Peter suckles his cock and swallows the most of it. Some of it leaks out the corner of his mouth and down his chin and instead of wiping it up or catching it, he lets it go. Peter's hand movements stop and he lets go to grab onto Wade's hip again as he pulls back, letting Wade's softening cock fall from his mouth. Wade watches him as he sits back some to put a little space between them, but still, he stays on his knees and his cock bobs between his legs, the head an angry red.

"You hungry too daddy?" Peter asks softly and Wade's still got hold of his hair and maybe if he didn't his knees would probably give out and he'd fall into a messy heap on the floor. He pauses just for a moment, still a little shaken from his release. He pulls Peter up by his hair and pulls him in for a rough kiss, the mess of his come transferring from Peter's lips to his. He holds Peter tightly against his body and pushes him up against Peter's desk. He starts to kiss down his neck slowly as Peter leans back on the desk, hands gripping the edge in a firm hold. He works his way down Peter's body, kissing down to his cock.

"Starved baby boy." He mumbles, licking along the side of Peter's cock. Peter shakes, a full body tremor and his toes try to curl up under his feet as the wet heat of Wade's mouth engulfs his throbbing member.

"Y-you should have said something earlier, I would have f-fed you first." Peter stutters, chest seizing in a ragged pattern. His chin falls against his chest and his eyes slip closed. He breaths out softly as Wade pulls back, kitten licking the tip of his swollen cock.

"No, no baby, you need your vitamin D more than I do." Wade purrs with a smirk that Peter can feel against his skin. Maybe if he was in any other headspace right now he'd glare at Wade and shove him off and scold him for that joke. But right now all he can think about is his nearing release.

"Vitamin D's good for your skin daddy." Peter absentmindedly mumbles and Wade chuckles around his cock as he feeds it into his mouth. Peter would say something like that, even though his dick is down Wade's throat.

Wade hollows his cheeks and breaths in sharply through his nose as he forces the full length of Peter's cock into his mouth, gagging lightly when the leaking head pushes against the back of his throat. He doesn't let it deter him and he keeps himself where he is, swallowing awkwardly around the intrusion in his throat. Peter starts whimpering almost silently, a build-up of sound that soon becomes audible and even loud the longer Wade holds himself still, throat working over Peter in contracting pulses. Wade reaches up between Peter's legs, nudging his thighs apart just the slightest bit more, fingers walking up the inside of his leg teasingly.

Peter's breath hitches and he rises up onto his toes as Wade's finger works between his legs and presses up against his perineum. The action causes Wade to gag louder on his dick which instinctively makes Peter try to retreat back so he doesn't fuck up Wade's throat which conveniently makes him push back against Wade's finger. It's like electric shocks run through his body as his hips do a little dance of trying to avoid both stimulations. It makes Wade chuckle around his cock again and that's what's able to make his hips still in a weird limbo in the middle of both.

"Wade, wade, stop, I'm gonna, daddy please, so close." Peter's babbling, so much to the point of frustrated tears and drool. Wade roughly presses his finger up into Peter's perineum which pulls another string of noise from the younger male which is meant to be words. Wade pulls his head back enough to start bobbing his mouth over Peter's cock and it's enough to throw him into his release. Peter cries out, hands fleeing from his desk in favour of gripping fruitlessly at Wade's non-existent hair as he comes down the merc's throat, Wade swallowing the most of it down.

Wade pulls off his cock with a pop, looking up at Peter with a sultry smirk on his lips. His hand moves from between Peter's thighs to wrap loosely around his limping member, stroking it slowly as he licks at the tip, milking out every last drop of Peter's come. Peter's hips jolt at the contact and his chest heaves heavily, body shaking all over. Wade stands up quickly and lets Peter lean his dead weight against him as the exhaustion washes over him.

"So that was new. Wanna talk about it?" Wade chortles and Peter shakes his head mumbling into Wade's neck, words he can't hear or understand. "It'll be happening again though, right?" Wade asks hopefully. There's a pause, so heavy and thick that Wade worries Peter's too scared to do it again. Then Peter's nodding into the crook of his neck and his shoulders relax as a smile runs across his face.

_Good. Thank you, writer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) it'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


	5. 90 degrees and counting (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:  
** Wade starts his own prompt when he mentions how flexible Peter is and the brunette wants to show him just how flexible he really can be

 _Kink:_  
Something new

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade was watching Peter take on a group of thugs with more interest than he should have had. He could go help, but he's in a pretty fixated trance at the moment. And besides, Peter's able to dispatch the group easily. Wade follows after Peter when he webs up the thugs and moves on to do his thing, leaving the group to the cops.

"Do you even notice how much you can bend Petey?" Wade calls as he catches up to the young hero, only slightly out of breath. Peter could move fast with his webs, and sometimes Wade spent too many days between gigs in their apartment on the couch. Sue him for letting himself go every now and then. Peter turns around so fast it gives Wade whiplash. His tense shoulders relax when he notices it's just Wade, though he really should have recognized his voice.

"Wade." Peter hisses and Wade smacks the side of his head with the heel of his hand, muttering various apologies.

"Spidey, I said Spidey... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now, what were you saying about bending?" Peter asks with the slightest bit of amusement in his tone.

"I've never noticed how flexible you were baby. Really impressive how much you can bend." Wade moves up to Peter, crossing his hands over his chest so that he doesn't try and rip Peter out of his clothes. He was most definitely, totally not half hard right now. No, he was half flaccid okay? Very big difference, honestly.

"You haven't even seen the half of it." Peter muses with a sideways smirk. Wade perks up at his tone and takes another step forward so that Peter has to tilt his head back to look at his face as they stand nearly chest to chest.

"Ooh, is that an invitation to a show?" Wade asks hopefully and Peter's smirk moulds into a stupid smile that he tries to bite back, his tongue slipping out past his lips as the smile breaks through. Though Wade can't see it under his mask.

"I can provide a VIP ticket, meet and greet pass." Peter tilts his head to the side slightly.

"What's the cost bug boy?" Wade drops his hands and makes to grab his wallet from one of his pouches and Peter grabs his hands and stops him. He unclasps his web-shooters from his wrists and holds them out. Wade opens up his hand and Peter drops them into his palm.

"Give me a ride home."

"Done. And maybe later I'll let you ride something else."

"I'm counting on it."

"Naughty spider."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know what they say about a guy who has his bottom ribs taken out?" Peter asks as he strips himself of the remainder of his suit which happens to be his pants, which also to Wade's delight happen to be the last thing he's wearing.

"He's a lot more serious." Wade shrugs and Peter frowns at him not sure if his answer was his honest response.

"Uh, no. There was a rumour that Marilyn Manson had his bottom ribs removed to suck his own dick." Peter stands at the end of their bed and tugs on his cock, working his way steadily to full hardness. Wade had achieved that feat before they even got home, much to Peter's annoyance.

"Do you have that in common with him?"

"It was a rumour Wade, though I wouldn't blame him if he did do it. I still have all my ribs, but I'm apparently flexible like I don't."

"We've been together for how long now and you haven't shown me this?" Wade whines in distress like Peter had just ruined something special for him.

"It never came up."

"Show me."

"I was getting to that." Peter huffs, shaking his head slightly with a small smile playing on his lips. He turns his back to the bed and lays back on the mattress. He pushes his hands into the bed and kicks his feet up off the floor and his back bends, ribs shifting easily as his mouth falls open. Wade whimpers loudly as he watches Peter's body fall into position and the head of his uncut dick slides between his parted lips. Peter grips the edge of the bed in his hands as he lets his legs hover in the air for a moment before he lets them fall just enough for him to comfortably suckle on his full cock.

"Good God Peter. You're not allowed to keep secrets from me from this moment on, for reasons totally not related to this." Wade palms himself through his underwear, hands shaking as he struggles from keeping himself sat where he is and not from moving across the bed to grab hold of Peter and see if he can test his limits. Peter smirks around his cock, rolling his torso so that his hips shift as he relaxes the muscles in his neck. As he tenses again his upper body movements still before he repeats the actions and it's the equivalent of gently bobbing his head back and forth across the top half of his dick. His eyes fall closed as he focuses on his breathing and begins circling his tongue around the head of his cock.

"God, you gotta teach me how you do that." Wade whimpers and Peter tilts his head back to look at him, his cock falling from his mouth and a strand of saliva between the tip and his bottom lip.

"You won't be able to bend enough."

"Why do you say that?" Wade huffs, narrowing his eyes like Peter was accusing him of not being able to train himself to be flexible, which was rather insulting.

"You have too much muscle build." Peter attempts a shrug but can't really do it from how he's sat. He looks back up -or would it be down?- the expanse of his body and sucks the head of his cock back between his lips.

"Oh. So that's why you're so scrawny because you know you won't be able to do this if you get too buff." Wade concludes and Peter just attempts another shrug, small sounds starting to build up in his throat the more he gets into it. It's not as good as having someone else's mouth around his cock but it still beats giving himself a hand job. Wade lifts his legs up and slides his underwear off and shifts himself up onto his knees and moves across the bed to Peter's side, fist working over his cock lazily.

"You know your ass is literately opened up so nicely now, I can easily just..." Wade smirks as he runs his finger over Peter's hole, prodding at the tight muscle. Peter's legs tense up and his body stiffens which causes his hips to move up enough that his dick slips from between his lips.

"Wade," Peter whines and he goes to let his legs fall back down but Wade grabs hold of his ankle and holds him bent at his current angle.

"I wanna fuck you like this, want you to swallow up your own come." Wade pants and Peter's eyes roll closed as a moan slips out and he forces his muscles to relax so that he can reach his dick again.

"Get on with it then." He groans before he wraps his lips around his cock again and starts to suck himself off again. Wade takes in a shaky breath and abandons Peter for a moment to retrieve the lube. He comes back with his fingers slicked up and stands behind Peter and slides in his index finger instantly. Peter hisses and lets his cock fall from his mouth as he makes a small sound of discomfort. He whimpers and chases his dick back into his mouth, hands gripping painfully hard at the edge of the bed as Wade works his finger in to the second knuckle. Wade works him open quickly, getting three fingers into his hole within no time.

"Your body responds so nicely." Wade hums removing his fingers from Peter's body.

"You know how to work it right." Peter sighs, letting his muscles relax so that he can move back on the bed, shifting himself so that his head is on the pillow. He lifts his legs up again and he bends again. Wade crawls after him and stands up over Peter's bent body.

"After doing this for as long as we have been, I sure hope I can." Wade chuckles as he slicks up his cock, stroking himself roughly. He leans over Peter's body and pushes one hand against the wall as the other guides his dick down and into Peter's loose hole. Peter mewls, body trying to tense up at the intrusion as he licks along his dick before sucking it back into his mouth.

Wade slowly lowers his hips down, resting both hands on the wall to hold himself up as he pushes his hips hard against Peter's. His weight causes Peter's body to fold even further, pulling a sound from the younger male as his muscles in his back strain to hold the angle. Wade breaths out heavily, thighs shaking as they're forced to hold him up at such a weird position. He watches Peter's face as he bobs his head along his cock, his eyes lightly closed as his mouth works over him. Wade slowly straightens out his legs as he pulls out before he pushes back in. Peter's head falls back with a moan, his cock slipping from his mouth with a drenched pop.

"Fuck, oh god Wade." Peter whimpers, the angle allowing Wade to easily fuck up -seriously is it up or down in this case?- into his prostate. "God you feel so deep like this."

"I'm always deep." Wade pants as he speeds up the pace of his hips, rolling his hips down hard against Peter's until he's basically bouncing off Peter's firm ass.

"Feels like your up in my gut." Peter moans.

 _Nice foreshadowing writer_.

Peter's hands move out to grip at Wade's legs, holding tight onto his ankles. "Your mouth should be too busy to be saying sexy things like that, Petey." Wade mentions and Peter whines and cranes his neck to take his cock back into his mouth.

Peter moans and whimpers around his cock, drool leaking out the corners of his mouth and down his face as Wade's pace picks up. He fucks into Peter with more speed and less force so he doesn't hurt his back or ribs as he watches Peter. Wide brown eyes stare back up at him from over a full uncut cock. It's Wade's new favourite sight. Peter's grip on Wade tightens and he starts making desperate little whimpers as his muscles clench around Wade. Wade bites into his bottom lip and shifts just enough to be able to fuck up -down?- into Peter at the perfect angle. Peter's body goes taut and his thighs shake as he comes, his sounds muffled by how own come filling his mouth. His hips tense and his cock falls from his mouth and his come paints up the most of his face as he tries to swallow what's in his mouth at the angle he's at. Most of it leaks out the corner of his mouth when it falls open as a small cry of ecstasy escapes his lips.

Wade whimpers almost uncharacteristically silently as his hips still and he comes inside Peter, filling him up. Wade slowly slides out, watching as his comes beads out of Peter's ass and sits against his hole, with nowhere to go. He keeps Peter up at that angle as he kneels down behind him and eats his come from Peter's body. Peter whimpers, licking up the mess of come he can reach with his tongue as he watches Wade eat him out. Wade lowers his body down gently and crawls up his body, licking up the mess of come over Peter's face.

"You owe me a shower." Peter groans, screwing up his face as Wade licks over the whole of his face, making more of a mess of him then what he already was.

"I'll give you anything after that show baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) it'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


	6. Spiders eat the ones they love (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:**  
Peter can't think of any other way to get it into Wade's fat head that he loves him, that he wants and needs him and that he's Peter's without fucking the point into him.

 _Kink:_  
Possessive behaviour

 _Requested by:_  
LJ, lunarinferno and Ailee on AO3

 **I combined your requests a bit. Thank you for sending them in saplings,** **I had fun with this one** **:)**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm going out!" Wade called through the apartment. Peter looked away from his book, over the pages to look down through the bedroom doorway to the kitchen where Wade was collecting up his mask and going for his utility belt. Wade didn't have any work, Peter would know if he did so he's instantly curious about as to where Wade's going. He jumps up from the bed and moves over to Wade, wrapping his arms around Wade's waist and preventing him from putting his belt on.

"Where you off too?" He asks, nuzzling his nose into the side of Wade's neck.

"Just out." Wade shrugs him off lightly and steps out of his hold to strap his belt on. Peter rests his hands on his hips and bites his bottom lip with a disappointed look.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's not important? I'll be back within the next hour I promise, and if I'm not you'll be able to find my body in the East River somewhere." Wade finishes collecting up his things and lifts up the bottom of his mask as he moves back over to Peter. "Love you," he pecks Peter's lips, "see you soon, I'll bring dinner back."

"Don't worry about it, I've got something to cook up already."

"Okay." Wade goes to move over to the window, opening up the panel and going to move out when he notices that Peter hasn't replied. "I love you." He tries again and Peter offers him a soft smile.

"Love you too Wade." He sighs before Wade's crawling out the window and into the evening.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter slouches at the table and watches the window with full intensity. Dinners sat on the table already, waiting to be eaten but Wade still isn't back yet. He's late, by five minutes. And that doesn't sound like much but it still annoys Peter. They were meant to have a night in, just the two of them. Maybe Peter will have to go search the East River for Wade. He averts his eyes from the window and starts drawing patterns on the table top with the tip of his finger. Not even half a minute later he hears something knock against glass before the sound of the window opening fills the otherwise silent space. Peter doesn't look up from the table as wade climbs in the window, letting out a loud sigh as he shuts the pane and drops his stuff on the floor.

"Hey, baby." He pulls his mask off and offers a smile Peter's way. Peter averts his eyes up to him briefly and Wade hasn't seen him look this unimpressed in a very long time. Wade looks over at the clock and groans. "It's six minutes Peter."

"We were meant to stay in, both of us. Hence the 'we' part of that sentence." Peter leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest, tapping his fingers on his arm in a disapproving manner. Wade rolls his eyes and chucks his mask toward the couch.

"Something came up okay? I'm sorry." Wade moves over to the table and hovers beside Peter.

"But you can't tell me." Peter huffs and Wade doesn't know what it is about Peter, but his vibe is all wrong.

"Peter I keep things from you so that you're safe from the shit that happens in my life." Wade exaggerates and Peter raises his eyebrow like what Wade's saying is complete bullshit.

"If you can't tell me you shouldn't be doing it." Peter grumbles and Wade's expression is nothing but slight hurt.

"Is that what this is? You think I'm sleeping 'round don't you?" Wade tusks and shakes his head with a venomous laugh. "Listen, Pete, I'm many things but a cheater ain't one of them."

"Well, why can't you tell me?"

"Fine, I got a call while you were in the shower earlier about a hit that needed dealing with tonight. Three thousand for this guy and they said he was gonna be on the Bridge looking for a Mr Fellis. I played the part, I took him out, money'll be in tomorrow. Happy? No offence, but what is up with you? You're making it seem like I can't have my freedom." Wade crosses his arms over his chest and something in Peter breaks out in an animalistic way.

"You were meant to be here, with me!" Peter stands up suddenly and shoves at Wade's chest as his face falls and his voice breaks. "Look, Wade, you know I don't care about your work but it's not fair on me when you do stuff like this. I've had enough. I love you, you know I do, but I'm not having you do this anymore. I say we're staying in, we -collectively- stay in. Got it? I'm probably the only person in this city that doesn't want to buy you, so you're gonna start acting like I matter more than everyone else. You're mine, not anyone else's."

Wade doesn't respond, just watches Peter with wide eyes. That was probably as much comforting and touching as it was aggressive. Wade doesn't know how he feels about it and so naturally he wants to stay clear or possibly run away. Peter notices and deflates some as his anger ebbs down. He just wants Wade to see this from his view, to understand where he's coming from with all this.

"You mean so much to me Wade and I know you love me too, but it's just so hard to believe it sometimes when you keep hiding things from me. I know why you do it, but I don't think you should. Don't I deserve to know everything?"

"It's not like you tell me everything." Wade gestures uselessly with his hands.

" _I do_." Peter exclaims and Wade shakes his head with a snort.

"Yeah right." He looks away from Peter and crosses his arms over his broad chest. Peter's tether snaps and he grits his teeth. He advances on Wade, gripping the front of his shirt in a tight grip and shoves Wade hard against the wall with a growl. Wade whines as his body crashes into the brickwork as Peter uses most of his strength to pin him back.

"You're my fucking boyfriend, I tell you everything. You're mine, my secrets become  _our_  secrets." He hisses, face so close to Wade's that the merc can feel the spittle landing on his face. Wade swallows thickly, his body trying to push itself away from Peter. He doesn't know if he should be scared or not, he's never seen Peter like this and so he doesn't know how to react. "I love you Wade, but you're really good at fucking pissing me off."

And anything that Wade wanted to say doesn't get to leave his open mouth as Peter surges forward and crushes his lips with his own. Peter's lips are dry and slightly cracked like he hasn't had anything to drink in ages and has been biting into them. But they taste so good, Wade's favourite flavour. Peter bites hard into Wade's bottom lip causing him to whine and for the skin to break, the taste of copper exploding into their mouths. He bleeds for all of three seconds before the wounds healed itself up. Peter bites into him again but doesn't break the skin this time, but it hurts just as much as Wade's healing factor tries to fight back from the first bite. Peter pulls back with a heavy exhale and rips Wade's belt open, breaking the buckle with his strength. Wade makes a small sound of protest as he watches the broken accessory get thrown across the room. Weasel won't be happy with him for fucking up his teleporter again. He'll be lucky if Weasel even agrees to fix it this time.

Wade looks back to Peter as he roughly hoists Wade up from the floor, pulling him hard against his body and locking their lips together again. Wade whimpers at how rough Peter's being as he's carried through the apartment, looking back to their dinner in despair. He was looking forward to eating that. Peter throws him down face first on the bed and in the blink of an eye, he grabs his web-shooter from the bedside drawer and webs Wade's wrists to the bedposts. Everything's moving too fast and before Wade's even grasped that his hands are bound Peter's roughly yanked his pants half way down his thighs and his ass is exposed to the cool evening air. Peter leans over his back and bites into the back of his jaw, pulling a wounded sound from Wade. He can't focus on anything.

"Who do you belong to?" Peter hisses before he sits back, straddling Wade's legs. Wade's brain can't keep up and he stutters uselessly.

"Wha-" he doesn't even get to voice his confusion as Peter brings his hand down hard on Wade's ass when he fails to answer his question. Wade cries out at the sharp sting, Peter's hand leaving a bright red mark onto marred skin that he knows will fade quickly but will burn for ages.

"I asked you a question." Peter hisses and Wade takes in a shaky breath and tries to pull himself free from Peter's webbing. A fruitless effort of course.

"You. I belong to you." Wade mumbles, flinching when he feels the light touch of Peter's fingers against his ass cheek. Peter runs them over the sore spot before he leans down to kiss the skin.

"Good. And you're gonna do what from now on?" Peter continues to growl. Wade racks his brain, trying to figure out what answer Peter wants.

"Respect that?" He asks unsure. Peter brings his hand down on Wade's ass again, pulling another cry from his chest.  _Okay, not the right answer_.

"Listen to you?" Another sharp slap across his ass, all on the same cheek. Wade grits his teeth and tries to figure out what he's meant to say, straining his mind to remember what Peter had said before he was whizzed around and thrown on his face like a hurricane swept him away. Peter lands another blow to his ass for taking too long to answer and Wade groans and seethes at the brunette. Then his mind clicks.

"No more secrets, I'm gonna tell you everything like you tell me everything." Wade bites his bottom lip and screws up his face, waiting for another blow.

"And why's that?" Peter asks with a growing smirk and Wade gets it. He finally gets what's up with Peter and what's going on in his head.

"Because I'm yours." He breaths out when he feels Peter's body fall over his and the hero's lips press against the back of his neck.

"And don't forget it." Peter purrs as he nibbles on the lobe of Wade's ear. Wade smiles and turns his head to look over his shoulder at Peter as he moves back down Wade's body. He spreads Wade's legs and sits between them, rubbing his thumbs into the tops of his thighs and over the bottom of his ass-cheeks. "You've been pretty naughty this evening, I'm not sure I'm quite done with you yet."

"Do what you want baby, I am yours after all." Wade smirks and is rewarded by another slap to his ass, this time to the other cheek. And it's different now, Peter's not using his full strength nor is he being as violent as he was before. Wade bites into his bottom lip, a smile working its way across his face as the initial sting ebbs away and the remaining pain leaves a satisfied feeling in his gut.

"Oh I plan to, don't you worry. Even with your healing factor, you'll be feeling me for days." Peter snarks as he brings his hand down again across Wade's ass crack.

"God I hope so." Wade breathes quietly, more to himself than to Peter, though he still hears it anyway. Peter smirks and presses one of his hands hard into Wade's left ass-cheek, which serves to pull his cheeks apart. Without any warning, Peter pushes his index finger hard against Wade's hole and the muscles are forced to give way to the rough intrusion. Wade bites back a yelp at the slight pain of the raw, dry finger pushing hard into his body.

Peter just smiles and watches the muscles in Wade's legs quiver as he fingers him roughly. Usually, if he wasn't in such a bad mood with Wade he'd worry about hurting the merc, despite his healing factor. Tonight, he wants him to hurt, wants him to cry and beg Peter to stop. But unless Wade uses their safeword, Peter won't stop until he's finished with his lover. He works him open at a fast pace with the one finger before roughly working in his second finger along with the first.

"You're really mad aren't you?" Wade seethes, eyes screwing shut as Peter's fingers cause almost a burning sting from the stretch. He tries to move his hips to lessen the pain, to try and get some pleasure from the intrusion.

"Who's fault is that?" Peter asks with an amused smirk. Wade rolls his eyes and huffs out a small exhale of air as his body slowly gets used to the sting. Peter raises an eyebrow and slaps his free hand hard against Wade's ass. "Who's fault?"

"Mine." Wade croaks, gritting his teeth at the sting in his ass. This would have to be the worst, yet best pain he's ever been in at one given moment.

"And what'd you do?"

"Peter please," Wade begs and Peter spanks him again, even harder if possible. "I forgot who I belonged to."

"And who is that?" Peter taunts and if Wade wasn't bound to the bed he'd bend Peter over his thighs and give him what for, show him that he'll hurt more without a healing factor.

"You." Wade pants and Peter slaps his ass again. "What the hell?" He complains, looking over his shoulder at Peter who was smirking down at him.

"Just felt like that one."

"That's hardly fair." Wade pouts and Peter slaps him again.

"Do you want me to be unfair? You should be grateful for everything I do to you." The way Peter says it, in the tone he uses makes Wade shiver.

"I am." He groans and Peter pulls his fingers back.

"Good. Act like it." Peter crowds his body over Wade's and it takes Wade a moment to realize that there's no lube being used, and he hasn't heard Peter spit at all so he braces himself, biting into his tongue as he feels Peter's leaking cock slide over his ass.

"I wanna hear you scream big boy." Peter whispers in Wade's ear and the once blonde hadn't noticed Peter was pressed against his back until then. Peter shifts himself back slightly and pushes his hips forward. Wade tries to bite back his noises but when his hole goes lax and Peter's able to fuck his cock into him, he cries out. Peter pulls back almost instantly and pushes back into him, quickly building up a rough pace, almost every thrust pulling a cry from Wade's chest. Wade's arms struggle in Peter's webbing, trying to pull free from the restraints as he's fucked raw.

"Peter,  _shit_. Hurts." Wade grits his teeth and whimpers, burying his face into the bedsheets. Peter falters in his movements for a moment, slowing the thrusting of his hips and holding himself still.

"Colour?" He asks, just to make sure. Wade chuckles, lifting his head back up and looking over his shoulder at Peter.

"Green baby, you're all good." Wade breathes out, closing his eyes as Peter starts moving his hips again, leaning over Wade's body to bite at his ear again. Peter fucks into him roughly again, pulling Wade's hips up to meet his own so that he's forced to his knees. Peter works his hand around Wade's waist and takes hold of the merc's cock, fucking his fist over him. Wade whimpers at the contact, his cock painfully hard and leaking profoundly.

"I'm gonna come." Wade whines and Peter's movements slow until they almost stop, making Wade cry out in distress.

"Who do you belong to?" Peter repeats and Wade's chest shudders as he exhales a shaky sound.

" _You_." He almost shouts, his body aching for release.

"Who does your come belong to?" Peter asks almost sweetly and Wade has to bite his tongue so he doesn't come back with a smart remark that will have him in worse than just Peter's bad books.

"You." Wade mutters and Peter hums in approval of his answer.

"I say when I want it, you don't come until I say so."

"But-" Wade goes to retort only to cut himself off and shut himself up. Peter still lands another slap to his aching ass.

"You come when I let you come." Peter hisses picking up the pace of his hips again, using more force than he previously was. Pained tears collect in the corners of Wade's eyes as he forces himself to hold off, trying desperately not to focus on Peter's fist working over his cock or Peter's dick fucking roughly into his prostate. He's on the verge of a mental breakdown when Peter's hip movements still as the hero cries out into the skin of Wade's neck as he comes, his fist working faster over Wade's cock.

"Peter baby, please." Wade cries, his arms pulling violently against the webbing, his muscles tightening and he's so close it hurts.

"I've got you." Peter whispers and Wade exhales a relieved yet pained sigh as he comes. Peter strokes him through it until he's just a drooling mess on the mattress, close to passing out. Peter crawls up his back, kissing his shoulder blades and neck. He turns Wade's head toward him and kisses his lips softly. "Whose are you?"

"Yours, and I'll never forget that."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too. Now can you get me out of this shit? I'm hungry as hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) it'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


	7. Secret spots (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:**  
Wade finds out that Peter gets stimulation in the weirdest spot on his body. Peter makes it a point to try and locate Wade's secret spot.

 _Kink:_  
Sex game (weirdest place of stimulation)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade couldn't help the shit-eating grin that had won over his face. This wasn't their evening plan at all, but then again were they ever able to have something go to plan? No, not usually, but tonight was meant to be movie night (it  _always_  happens on movie night) and now here Peter was, blushing a nice shade of pink and Wade was looking down at him with a newfound hunger. They had just been messing around, tickling and prodding each other when Wade had worked his hand under Peter's shirt and roughly dug his finger into Peter's belly button. And the young hero had let out a loud keen, his head rolling back and hips jolting up into Wade. Then he'd snapped back into his senses and was now staring up at Wade, wide-eyed and blushing like an innocent child.

"Could you repeat that for me? I don't think I heard you." Wade teases, wriggling his finger into Peter's belly button again. Peter whines and he sucks his stomach in to try and get away from Wade's prodding.

"Wade, don't. Stop." Peter tries to push Wade off but isn't successful. If he used his strength, he could definitely deter Wade, but he almost doesn't want to.

"Don't stop? Okay." Wade smirks as he twists the digit in Peter's navel.

"Stop, Wade please." Peter's breathing is laboured, his muscles spasming with the feeling of definite pleasure coursing through him.

"You don't really want me to stop. So how long have you known about this?" Wade tilts his head as he pushes up Peter's shirt and watches his finger working in Peter's belly button.

"I didn't." Peter insists, trying to squirm away from Wade's wriggling finger. He's mortified that the stimulation has him close to being fully erect already, or at all.

"Huh, I found your secret sweet spot! How does the headline 'Spidey loves belly button fucking' sound for the next Daily Bugle front page?" Wade teases and Peter whimpers, glaring up at the merc.

"You're not telling anyone about this Wade." Peter shivers, fists gripping the couch cushions so hard that he thinks he hears some of the stitching pop, but he can't be sure because the sound of his breathing is louder.

"What are you gonna do for me?" Wade hums and Peter's body jolts against his finger.

"I don't- can't... Wade, w-what was the question?" Peter pants, trying to focus in on Wade, but it's too hard, the feeling of Wade digging his blunt nail into the inside of his belly button is driving him crazy and has his gut feeling so tight and his cock is so painfully hard that he feels like he could cry.

"Don't worry Spidey, your secret is most definitely safe with me. This is something I'm gonna keep with me for as long as my life lasts." Wade promises, more to himself than Peter because Peter can't take in what he's saying as he falls to a blubbering mess, his hips rolling up against Wade's hand as Wade's finger continues its assault on his senses.

"You gonna come, Petey?" Wade asks and Peter nods frantically, panting so heavily that his vision starts to white and he feels like he's going to pass out. The last time he felt like this, Wade had him on his back and was fucking so hard into his prostate that he came so unexpectedly that he blacked out. Wade smiles and leans down, accumulating saliva in his mouth before pursing his lips and letting it slide out into Peter's navel. He continues to fuck his finger into Peter's belly button, now with the saliva wetting the skin.

"Fuck Wade, Wade, fuck, stop, I can't," Peter cuts off with a loud whine as he proves that he  _can_ , coming in his underwear without the slightest of stimulation to his cock. Wade eases up his ministrations and runs his finger out of Peter's belly button and down his treasure trail, slipping under the waistband of Peter's underwear and pulling it up before letting the elastic slap back down against Peter's skin, causing him to jolt.

"That was interesting." Wade comments and Peter looks up at Wade with clouded eyes and a dazed expression like he doesn't know what just happened to him, maybe he doesn't, which makes it all the more better for Wade.

"You're not doing that again." Peter whines as he forces his shaking arms to push himself up so he's sitting face to face with Wade.

"Awe, but Peeeeterrrrr," Wade begs and Peter shakes his head, running his hand through his hair as he leans in to kiss the tip of Wade's nose.

"No."

"Party pooper."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was bothering Peter, has been for the past two weeks now. Wade found his 'secret spot', a place on his body he'd never thought he'd find that stimulating, never thought would feel that good to be played with. Now, he felt he had to find Wade's spot, but he just  _couldn't_. Every time they fucked or were just lying around on the couch together, Peter would run his hands over the expanse of Wade's body as discreetly as possible, trying to make it seem like he wasn't really searching when he clearly was. If Wade noticed, he didn't say anything.

Tonight, Wade was lying shirtless on his stomach on their bed, reading something on his phone. Peter was sat at his hip, looking over his body. He watches Wade's scars, looks at some of the nastier ones and frowns at how painful they look. He knows he can't help Wade, but he wished he could do something about his pain. Tonight Wade wasn't in too much pain, because he was humming to himself softly and not silently moping to himself. Peter reaches out and runs his hand down the middle of Wade's back, fingers running over each knot in his spine. Wade hums in contentment at the soft feeling of Peter's fingers on his marred skin as the digits run back up over his back. Peter leans over Wade's side and kisses his lower back.

"You okay?" Wade asks, looking over his shoulder at the brunette.

"Mmhmm." Peter hums, continuing to kiss over the dips on either side of Wade's spine.

"You're being overly affectionate."

"I'm always affectionate." Peter rolls his eyes, fingers leaving Wade's skin.

"But you're being  _really_  affectionate." Wade notes and Peter sighs and closes his eyes.

"Would you prefer me to be a bit more like this?" Peter asks and Wade's mouth falls open to ask him 'like what' when Peter closes his mouth over his skin and sucks hard on the spot he'd just been kissing. Wade's words fall short and a small sound falls from his open mouth, much like the sound Peter had made when Wade had dug his finger into his navel. They both freeze for a moment, Peter's eyes flying open wide as he stares stupidly at the expanse of Wade's back, his mouth still pressed to sacred skin. His eyes flick up to Wade's face as the merc looks down at him with a similar expression of surprise. Peter runs his tongue out over the spot before sucking hard on the skin again and he's rewarded with a similar response. He pulls back suddenly with a wide grin.

"I found it, I found  _your_  secret spot!" Peter cheers and Wade hasn't seen him this excited in a while, he's almost like a kid getting a present. Wade tries a smile but the feeling of Peter's mouth over his back is still lingering on his skin and instead, he shivers with a low sound. Peter's smile widens as he watches Wade's reaction. 

Peter doesn't expect a response from Wade, nor does he have anything else to say so he just leans over Wade again and closes his mouth over the small of Wade's back and suckles at the skin. Wade's back arches away from the stimulation, a small moan slipping past his lips as he bows his head. Peter sucks and nibbles at the spot, his hands kneading into the muscles of Wade's thighs as he works his mouth over Wade's skin. And if Wade didn't have a healing factor, he'd be bruising nice and purple by now.

"Shit. This really shouldn't f-feel as good as it does." Wade groans, his hips rolling down against the bed, his stiff cock aching from the lack of stimulation. He can't move with the way Peter's pushing down into him to get his hand down his pants and jerk himself off and so he's stuck flat against the bed with the only stimulation coming from Peter's mouth.

"Peter, baby I can't get off like this." Wade whimpers. Peter bets he can,  _knows_  he's going to get him off like this if it's the last thing he does. If he can come from Wade's finger in his belly button, Wade can come from his mouth sucking forcefully on his lower back. Peter doesn't respond, doesn't say anything or even pause in what he's doing, working his mouth, cheeks and throat like he was sucking Wade off. He listens hard to the sounds Wade's making to figure out what's getting the most reaction and stimulation from and to him. Wade's hands fist into the sheets, gripping so hard his knuckles turn white as he bites into his pillow to muffle his sounds. His gut tightens and he screws his eyes shut as Peter runs his tongue over the spot again before moving the slightest to the left and begins sucking again.

"Fuck  _Peter_." Wade's hips jolt as he cries out and he comes, just like Peter had with zero stimulation to his cock. Peter moans against his skin, kissing up the knots in his spine to the back of his neck, where he nibbles at the skin.

"Finally fucking found it." He sighs contently, kissing the lobe of Wade's ear.

"You sound like you've been searching for it."

"I may have been." Peter admits, a little shyly if he's honest. Wade turns his head to look up at him with a cheeky smirk.

"You're so cute."

"Shut up. I'm not cute." Peter whines, hiding his face in the back of Wade's neck as his cheeks heat up.

"Yes, you aaaare." Wade sings, rolling over so he can grab hold of Peter and pull him into his broad chest. He kisses the top of Peter's hair, smiling stupidly to himself. "You're the cutest."

"I hate you."

"Hate you too baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) it'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


	8. Masterpiece (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:**  
Wade sometimes goes out on impulse buys and just gets whatever he thinks is a good idea at the time.

 _Kink:_  
Edible paint

 _Requested by:_  
'Anon' on AO3

**Whoever you are, thank you for your idea :)**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade's tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth, a look of 'focus' on his face as he created art. He'd gone out yesterday and brought kids finger paint yesterday just because the colours were ' _suuuper bright_ ' but with no plan for them. Peter was laying between his thighs on his back, shirtless and with a stupid smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend paint up his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if he looked down to see rainbow dicks littering his torso, but wouldn't mind either. Wade was happy, and that's what he did care about.

"Can I see yet?" Peter asks with a small chuckle, watching Wade's tongue lick around his lips as his fingers run across the expanse of his pale chest. Wade shakes his head and shifts himself down Peter's waist a bit so he has a little more room.

"I'm not finished." Wade mumbles in a childish tone, reaching out for the red paint again.

"But I wanna see, please?" Peter gives Wade a small pout like maybe it'll convince Wade to give in. Maybe it would if Wade was actually paying attention to him in the slightest. But his full focus was on whatever mess his fingers were creating on Peter's skin.

"I'm almost done, be patient young spider." Wade huffs, sitting back and tilting his head to the side like he was actually assessing a real piece of art he was creating.

"For the last time, _please_ stop calling me spider."

"Fine, spidey." Wade smirks and Peter rolls his eyes but he can't keep the smile from his face. What can he say? Wade's happiness is super contagious. Peter falls silent for the most part, humming a tune lightly when one comes to mind and tapping his hand against Wade's bare thigh. Wade finishes up shortly after and announces that Peter can have a look.

"My finest work!" Wade declares as he gestures to Peter's chest like he was showing off his art. Peter tries to look down the expanse of his chest and stomach, but the angle hurts his neck and he can't make out the image from where he lays.

"Lemme up so I can go look in the mirror." He pats Wade's thigh and tries to sit up but Wade doesn't move. He holds up his finger and leans to the side and picks up his phone, attempting (and failing) to keep it paint free. He holds it up and grins down at Peter.

"Smile." He sings and Peter can't help that he does, or that he rolls his eyes as Wade takes a photo of his body. Wade turns the phone around and holds it in front of Peter's face. And instantly Peter wants to hate it because of the way he's smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkled and the most of his face screwed up slightly from the wide grin on his face and the way his hair is, he just hates photos of himself almost as much as Wade does. But as he looks at it more he starts to like it a little more, he can see Wade's knees in the picture against his sides and as he takes in the scene on his skin, he can't help but shake his head and bite his lip to stop himself from smiling like a lovesick fool.

Wade's the lovesick one, going by what he's painted and Peter should have known that if it wasn't going to be dicks, it was going to be something similar to this. Now, something Peter's come to learn about Wade is that he's not a horrible artist. Sure he's got nothing on Steve, but he's pretty good with a pencil in hand, so Peter knows it's comically bad on purpose. And that just makes him like it even more. It's 'Deadpool and Spider-Man', naturally, as stick figures, holding hands above Peter's belly button. Wade put rainbow butterflies around them and a pink heart between their heads, like a child would create when they did a picture for their parents birthday of them holding their mother or fathers hand. Peter breaks out into a grin at the horrible rainbow above their heads and covers his face as he laughs, looking up at Wade through a gap between his fingers.

"Well?" Wade asks with a wide smile and Peter shakes his head, hand still over his mouth to hide the wide grin he has.

"You're a dork. Stop being so cute." Peter drops his hands to run them up and down Wade's thighs.

"Shut up." Wade looks back at the photo, instantly knowing that it's going to become his screensaver at some stage.

"I think I should get it tattooed."

"Who's the dork now?" Wade snorts, rolling his eyes and chucking his phone to the side.

"My turn." Peter insists, trying to sit himself up but still Wade holds him down.

"I'm not done with you." Wade boops Peter's nose, getting green paint on the tip of his nose. Peter screws up his face at the cold feeling.

"You said you were finished."

"Yeah, with the painting, now it's time for the cleanup." Wade gives Peter a wide smile.

"You can clean me up later, I wanna paint you."

"You can paint me later." Wade shoots back and Peter's muscles relax.

"Fine." Peter huffs dramatically, giving Wade a fake annoyed look that soon turns into another wide smile. Wade leans down over Peter and pecks his lips softly before he pulls back and licks the paint from Peter's nose. Peter's head instinctively rolls to the side to get away from the weird feeling. "Argh, don't."

Wade doesn't take note of Peter and kisses down his throat and collarbones, down to his chest. He looks up at Peter with a devilish grin as he starts to lick along Peter's ribs, across his nipples and down to his hip bones, licking along the expanse of pale skin, collecting up a mix of colours on his tongue.

"What are you doing?" Peter chuckles.

"Cleaning you up." Wade responds between licks and Peter pinches the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"Just because it's nontoxic doesn't mean you should be eating the stuff, Wade."

"Can't kill me either way." Wade shrugs and Peter feels how he grinds up against his leg, continuing to lick up the mess on Peter's chest. Peter sighs and closes his eyes, no energy left to try and argue with Wade.

"You ruined the picture." Peter states, knowing that there's just a mess of smeared colour across his torso where Wade's tongue had run, some of the paint being left behind.

"Sacrifices must be made sweetheart." Wade pulls back from licking up Peter's skin at grab hold of the brunette's pants -which he notes are his grey, hole filled trackies- and pulls them down the expanse of his legs, delighted that Peter opted out of wearing underwear. "And stop stealing my clothes."

"These pants have belonged to me for two years now, you never wear them anymore." Peter crosses his arms over his messy chest, raising an eyebrow at the merc.

"Because you're always in them." Wade says with a slight whine in his tone.

"Because they're mine."

"Whatever. Have you figured out what the stain on the inner thigh is?" Wade asks with a cheeky smile. Peter smirks, having noticed the stain way before he'd claimed them as his own when Wade used to live in them if he wasn't in his Deadpool suit.

"I can imagine." Peter can only assume so much when it's a white-ish stain sat where it is.

"It's not what you think it is." Wade hums as he reaches up to Peter's stomach and collects up some paint from his skin to run down Peter's thighs. Peter frowns because wasn't Wade meant to be cleaning him up, not making the paint situation worse?

"So it's not baby Wade's?" Peter tucks his hands back under his head, linking his fingers together as he smiles down at Wade. Wade's fingers run up the length of Peter's uncut, half hard cock, smearing paint over it. Peter's muscles shiver at the touch.

"Nope." Wade pops the 'p' as he runs his fingers over Peter's quivering stomach. He leans down and licks up the paint he'd put on Peter's cock, wrapping his lips around the head and suckling lightly for a few seconds before he pulls back and sits up, running his finger down between Peter's legs. His fingers press lightly against Peter's hole and they easily move in past the lax muscle.

"Still loose from earlier." Wade hums with approval and Peter moans at the touch. Wade shifts himself and rolls his underwear halfway down his thighs, stroking himself quickly before he sets himself between Peter's thighs. "Less work for me."

Peter sucks in a breath as Wade pushes in, almost no resistance from his body hindering on Wade. He still feels slick down there, a mix of lube and come inside him that he'd thought would be gone by now. Wade moans, leaning down to nibble at Peter's neck as he rolls his hips up into Peter. He kisses down his neck and continues to lick up the mess on Peter's chest, despite Peter's attempts to push his head back and get him to stop. He really shouldn't be eating large amounts of finger paint. But Peter can't help that it's hot as hell to see and feel, so eventually his pushing hands just grip at the sides of Wade's bald head and let him run his tongue over any part of his skin he wishes.

Wade's movements aren't fast or rough, they're smooth and solid, working at Peter just right to have him trembling and panting. He'd hate to admit that Wade could work his body like a rifle, a sword, so effortlessly and with such ease and grace. Peter doesn't envy his abilities, not at all, _pfft_. Peter's eyes are glazed over as he watches Wade roll up into him and run his hand down between them to jerk Peter off at a tantalizingly slow pace. And it's just enough. Peter sighs out a small moan like sound as his back lifts from the floor slightly and he comes over his chest, adding to the mess already on his skin. A minute later and Wade buries his face into the side of Peter's neck and comes with a curse followed by Peter's name.

"I thought you were cleaning me up, not making a bigger mess of me." Peter sighs as Wade pulls back and slips his cock from Peter's filled ass. Wade smiles down at him and bows his head to lick up Peter's come and more paint.

"I'll just have to clean up more, that's all."

"Then I can paint you, right?"

"Of course baby boy."

Twenty minutes later Wade has a lilac unicorn on his stomach and Peter's mask in a heart shape over his heart with various coloured smaller hearts littered around the rest of his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)


	9. Friendly neighbourhood Deadpool-Man (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:  
** It's happened before, and Peter hates it more than Wade had realized.

 _Kink:_  
Not usual clothing (costume swap)

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell on AO3

**One of many amazing outfit fics you requested, thank you for them all :)**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter can't exactly be mad at Wade for this, but he's got no one else to aim his annoyance at, and to hell if he's going to blame this on himself. He knows exactly what Wade's going to say about the situation; 'I was in a hurry, it was dark, you don't really mind, I'll help with the repair jobs (he never does), it won't happen again.' The last bit never fails to make Peter laugh. It's happened too many times for Peter to bother counting anymore. It just frustrates Peter so much for reasons he doesn't know. He's just sick of waking up to Wade leaving in a haste for a gig he has and then later finding out Wade _somehow_  ended up wearing his Spider-Man suit. Peter thinks he does it on purpose. And it doesn't make sense how Wade could mistake the suits, Peter's smaller than Wade, the Deadpool suit is far too big on Peter (yes he's tried it on once) so he doesn't understand how his suit fits Wade's larger build, but apparently it does. Well, he's sick of it, and the only logical reasoning that comes to Peter's mind is 'wear Wade's suit to get even'.

Wade climbs in through the window with a pained sound, letting Peter know he's back as he crashes to the floor in the living room, leaving the window open. He gurgles something that Peter can't understand nor cares to try and figure out. He's pissed, because Wade had gone out and killed people in his suit again, and it was caught on camera, just his luck. Yeah, Wade had taken off his mask (Wade's actual mask because he never gets that mixed up somehow) and let everyone know that it was Deadpool in Spidey's suit, but that didn't help the situation one bit.

Wade pulls himself up to his feet and closes the window, pulling his mask off his head and moving through the lounge to the kitchen, his body aching as it tries rapidly to heal itself. Peter's suit isn't shredded as bad as the last time this happened so it's not basically falling off his body as he moves around the room. Peter's leaning against the counter where he was preparing a salad, arms crossed over his chest as he watches Wade come into the room. Wade looks up at him, ready to apologize for what happened to his suit when he falls short of words. Peter's in his suit and he looks pissed. Wade tries a small, nervous smile but Peter's frown just deepens.

"Hey, baby boy. I'm really sorry about your suit honey, I promise I'll fix it up, I mean it this time. I was in a hurry, and it was dark and... I'm really, _really_  sorry." Wade tries to avert his eyes because he knows he's in the shit, but he can't look away from Peter. He looks even smaller than normal in his suit, the sleeves bunched up at the elbows so that they're not covering his hands, and it's all baggy at the crotch of his pants and the ankles reach down to Peter's toes. It's cute as hell, and also really sexy.

"You always say the same thing, Wade. Lemme guess it won't happen again?" Peter asks in a huff and he really shouldn't be mad, it his fault as much as it is Wade's because they don't ever put their suits away, they're always left lying around somewhere.

"I know Petey. I try not to wreak them but," Wade flexes his arms and Peter watches with disappointment as the remaining stitching in the arms of the suit pop open and reveal Wade's scarred biceps. Peter makes a low pained sound and Wade drops his arms. "They're too small for me."

"How do you not notice it's tight when you put it on?" Peter asks in despair as he takes in the full extents of the damage his suit has taken. He won't be repairing this one, he'll be throwing it out and making a new one. _Dammit Wade_.

"Because I'm in a hurry." Wade defends. They fall silent, Peter's anger ebbing away and Wade's guilt slowly starts to let go of him. Wade coughs into his fist and nods at Peter. "Are you trying to make a point?"

"If you're going to go around wreaking my suit, I should be allowed to wear yours."

"I'm not gonna stop you, baby. It looks good on you." Wade comments and Peter feels defeat crash over him. Wade wasn't supposed to give him permission to keep wearing it, he was meant to demand he take it off and get pissy when Peter refused.

"Of course you'd say that." Peter sighs and his arms drop to his sides as he looks away from Wade. He'll just have to man up and get over the fact that this small con comes with living with Wade Wilson. Compared to the pros, this should be nothing. Wade moves across the room and nudges his hand under Peter's chin to get him to look up at him.

"Pete, I really am sorry about your suit, but you're killing me right now." Wade almost whines and Peter doesn't know what to say in response to that so he just watches Wade with curious eyes. Wade does whine now at the lack of a response and leans down to Peter's height and kisses him, still holding onto his chin, thumb brushing back and forth over his skin. "I'm torn between calling you out on being too cute or too sexy, and I can't think of a middle mark."

"Hot?"

"I was thinking cutesy but it doesn't get the sexy part across enough. Hot could work." And then Wade whines and presses his bulk hard against Peter's front, grinding up against his thigh. "You're soooo fucking _hot_ Peter, especially when you're mad at me."

"And you're infuriating." Peter sighs, looking down at Wade as he starts to attempt to get Peter out of _his_ pants. Peter swats at his hands but he doesn't pull back from unbuttoning them.

"I love when you talk dirty to me." Wade moans and Peter frowns.

"What?" He stops trying to fight against Wade when Wade's able to get his pants down enough to reveal the most of his ass and his soft cock is freed.

"In all honesty, your voice just gets me off real good." Wade shrugs before he spits into his hand and strokes Peter's limp cock forcefully, slight disappointment that his groping hasn't sparked Peter in the slightest and here he is almost fully erect like _he_ was the teen.

"Too bad yours doesn't have the same effect on me hey?" Peter quips wittily, though his breath does hitch now that Wade's calloused fingers are on him. Wade's voice might not be able to get him off (unless he uses a certain tone like when Wade's away and they're both feeling lonely and horny and they've only got their phones and own hands - _more foreshadowing! haha you are fearless good sir-_ ) but his fingers always worked magic.

"Imagine if it did, you'd be hard all the time." Wade chuckles and Peter shakes his head. It's probably God's blessing that he doesn't get off on it. Because Wade's right, with how much talking Wade does, if he got off on his voice there's a good chance that he'd be hard at least once a day just from Wade talking.

"Are you going to fuck me at any stage or is this just 'light fun' for you?" Peter looks away from Wade almost impatiently. Wade pouts and moves his body away from Peter's slightly, still jerking him off with one hand as he struggles to get Peter's tight pants down his legs enough to roll down his underwear and free his aching cock.

"You're so pushy." Wade complains.

"You're not planning on taking that off are you?" Peter sighs and Wade shakes his head.

"It's wreaked anyway. And you're not getting out of this. God Peter, _seriously_ , you're so fucking cute, and sexy, what was the word we decided on?" Wade mutters away, grabbing hold of Peter's hips and forcing him to turn around, forcefully bending him over the counter. Peter goes without a struggle, a huff of air leaving his lungs as he's pushed hard down against the countertop.

"Hot." Peter grumbles as Wade opens up one of the pouches on his belt, which Peter was wearing because he went all out on this, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. A mercenary's finest weapon. He shouldn't be surprised that it's in there, which also makes sense for all the times they'd fucked on patrol and Wade had magicked lube from seemingly thin air. Wade coats up his fingers and runs them down Peter's ass and pushes his index into Peter's hole.

"So hot, and tight, this isn't healthy Peter." Wade moans, fucking his finger into Peter's tight ass roughly, soon adding in another alongside the first.

"You're not really complaining." Peter whimpers, back arching up as Wade's fingers move around inside him, seeking out the best bundles of nerves, working his way deeper for the prize gland. Which he effortlessly finds. Peter moans as his prostate is grazed, and after that small teasing touch, Wade makes a point to avoid the spot as he works in a third finger.

"I am complaining, but I don't actually mind." Wade notes, twisting his fingers side to side like he was stirring up Peter's insides.

"You never stop complaining." Peter grips uselessly at the surface of the counter, obviously unable to get purchase, but he doesn't stop trying, eventually just sticking his fingers to the top.

"It's my charm." Wade declares proudly, spreading his fingers and pulling another fucked out sound from Peter's chest.

"Merc with the whiny mouth is what they should have called you." Peter hisses, shifting his legs slightly to try and ease the sting of Wade's rough fingers.

"Rude. And I came up with that name." Wade pulls his fingers out and pours lube over his cock, stroking up the length a few times to slick himself up.

"But I thought there was a 'them'?" Peter asks with an exhale of air, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter.

"Oooh, 'Them', it's a capital 't' baby and yes, 'They' did." Wade catches on with a smile.

"Whoever 'They' is." Peter grumbles.

"The writers of course, not this one."

"Wade." Peter barks because Wade's just standing there, cock in hand without looking like he planned on putting it anywhere.

"I'm getting to you, God so _pushy_." Wade tusks, stepping up to Peter and finally filling him up with his thick cock. Peter sighs and lets his forehead drop to the countertop for just a moment as his body welcomes Wade in, so easily. So full, Peter will never find a better feeling than this right now, feeling like he's one with Wade in such a way. Sometimes he wishes that he could live like this, perched on Wade's dick, where he belongs. God, he's worse than Wade.

"Move." Peter moans, lifting his head again to look over his shoulder at Wade, still in the remains of his Spider-Man costume. And yeah, okay, the way his muscle have so obviously stretched and ripped his suit is _really_  fucking hot, but Wade doesn't need to know that.

"Seriously Peter, stop telling me how to do my job." Wade huffs, but he starts pulling back and pushing back in, his pace not slow but forgiving until his speed picks up. So does his strength, and pretty soon Peter's bouncing between Wade's body and the counter with the force of his thrusts, Wade's hands firmly gripping his hips and Peter hopes that he'll leave finger-shaped bruises in his skin.

"Actually do it then." Peter grits out, head turning slightly away from Wade as the thrones of pleasure surge through his veins and he moans again. His thighs shake and his knuckles whiten as he grips the counter, hoping he doesn't crack the marble or something. Wade's so thick, so deep that Peter's mind can't comprehend what's going on properly. All it knows is that it's getting fucked and it likes it. Wade does this to him sometimes, and he loves it more than he says he hates it.

Wade huffs out an annoyed sound, Peter's pushing all his right buttons right now, and he loves it. Sassy, needy Peter is his favourite Peter. _Peter_ is his favourite Peter. He tightens his hold on Peter's hips, hoping he leaves bruises like Peter will want, pleased with the small sound Peter makes at the stronger hold and he uses that hold to amp up his speed. He fucks into Peter so hard that sounds are pushed out of Peter's lungs every time he pushes in, their skin slapping together. Wade watches the muscles in Peter's back tensing and relaxing under his suit as he pushes back against Wade to get that extra bit of force. Peter's head falls forward again and a high keen escapes his chest as he lifts his left leg, gripping it under the knee to give that perfect angle. And Wade's pants are still only half way down his thigh and he smirks in satisfaction when he hears the stitching in the crotch of Wade's pants split. Wade makes a low noise and leans forward to bite at Peter's neck, his movements picking up again as he takes over Peter's job of holding up his leg. He shifts just enough. Peter cries out, every thrust inward brushing perfectly against his prostate.

"Wade, harder, fuck, harder _please_." Peter rests his hand against the counter, his head falling hard against it, biting into the sleeve of Wade's suit as his eyes screw shut. Wordlessly, Wade tightens his hold and pistons his hips as fast as he can into Peter's body, knocking the air from his lover's lungs, followed close by a scream, and Wade's knees shake at the piercing sound of it. He groans and bites harder into Peter's neck, knowing he's going to leave a nice sized bruise that Peter won't be able to cover up. Peter's free hand works into the front of Wade's pants and he squeezes the base of his cock as soon as he has his hand on himself, grip so firm and hard that it hurts to the point of pleasure.

"You close?" Wade asks as Peter starts working his fist over himself with fever. Peter can't form words, too many wreaked sounds falling from his parted lips as soon as he pulls back from biting his arm. He looks over his shoulder at Wade and nods quickly, biting his bottom lip as he takes in the sight of Wade again. Wade  _can't_ wear Peter's suit ever again, it's going to kill him, or remind him of tonight, which will kill him. "Thank fuck, race ya?"

Peter moans, trying to shake his head but he can't move, can't take his eye off Wade and he can barely breathe he's so worked up. But he forces himself to grab Wade's neck and pull him in to kiss him roughly for a split second before he pulls back and pants over Wade's face. "Wait, wait, lemme turn around."

Wade takes a minute to break out of his rhythm and step back, sliding out of Peter with a whimper. He's so close, Peter's so close, this is a mess, and he loves it. Peter turns around and pulls himself up onto the counter on shaky arms and lays back. He goes to pull Wade's pants off fully but before be can, Wade's up against him, just pulling them up to his knees so he can easily bend Peter's legs up to his chest without causing any more damage to the suit. Wade buries himself into Peter again, both of them making low sounds as Peter takes him in. Wade pulls Peter back hard against his hips and starts fucking into him again with as much force as before, his fingers digging so hard into Peter's hips that it hurts. Good, he'll leave marks for sure now. Peter reaches up and grabs onto the back of Wade's neck and pulls him down to lock their lips together again as he works his hand over his leaking cock again. Wade pulls back and looks Peter over, staring down at him wearing _his_ suit as Peter does the same, watching as the rips in the suit grow slowly from Wade's fast movements.

"Wade, _shit_. I'm gonna. Don't stop, fuck." Peter's head rolls back eyes falling closed without him wanting them too. He has to force them open again to watch Wade, his chest heaving so hard and heavily that his ribcage rattles. His fist can't keep up with Wade's pace as his mind fogs over and his toes curl, his free hand holding his knees tight to his chest, making breathing even harder for himself. Peter cries out and this time he can't snap his eyes back open as his head knocks back against the counter and he comes, covering the most of Wade's suit with his release. Wade groans as he watches the ropes of Peter's come paint him up, and his hips stutter unevenly as Peter clenches around him. He leans down to kiss Peter's throat as he bottoms out, a hard, painful push forward into Peter, the sound of skin slapping together almost as loud as his own as he fills Peter up.

They both come down from it, panting and shaking and Wade couldn't pull out even if he wanted too. He'd collapse on the floor and let himself stay there until his body sorted itself out. Peter's muscles finally relax and he reaches up to run his clean hand over the back of Wade's head, fingertips lightly running over Wade's skin. Wade lifts his head just enough to kiss Peter, softly, slowly as he regains his energy. He slowly pushes himself up on his hands and slides out, watching beads of come dribble from Peter's wreaked ass.

"Sorry about wreaking your suit." Peter moans tiredly, eyes falling closed as his hole clenches around nothingness, pushing more of Wade's come from his body. Wade chuckles with an exhausted sigh, running his finger up Peter's ass and pushing his come back inside Peter as it tries to escape. "It won't happen again."

They both know it's a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)


	10. Balls? I love balls! (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had previously requested, please resend or send in new requests. I planned on completing them all when I eventually got around to them, I know this was on hold for some time but please please do send in your requests. I really hope that I can fulfill everyone's requests when I stop feeling like shit and get my life back together.

**Description:**  
Wade has a thing for balls. Peter can't always say no and mean it.

 _Kink:_  
Inappropriate location

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Oooh ball pit! Petey let's do it in the ball pit!"_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

" _We can't._ " Peter tries desperately, trying to pull his hand out of Wade's.

"We totally can, and we will. No one stops Deadpool." Wade announces, a little too loudly and drawing unwanted attention to them. Peter keeps his head low as he's dragged to the ball pit.

"Wade please, there are  _kids_ around." Peter tries to reason, knows it's useless but also hopes that maybe something in Wade's brain will see sense in what he's saying. Sometimes Peter knows he shouldn't try for more reasons than one.

"Time they learnt how they came to be. Except they didn't come from two guys. I don't think, mpreg isn't real in this universe right?" Wade asks and he sounds  _thoughtful_  about the question and Peter wants to scream. He flails uselessly as Wade dives into the ball pit and he's dragged in behind him.

"Wade please, we can just go home and do this, someone  _is_ going to catch us." Peter looks over his shoulder desperately, silently hoping the guy running the ball pit calls them out because they're not kids. No one, not one person is watching over the pit. Peter hopes the guy that's meant to be gets fired.

"No one's gonna catch us because you're going to keep quiet. Otherwise, you'll be explaining to the kids that Spider-Man loves to go for rides." Wade smirks and shoves Peter up into the corner of the ball pit, pushing him down so that he's forced to crouch. The balls come up to his midriff like this. Peter's face is burning nearly as red as the hoodie Wade's wearing.

"Wade, I can't do this." Peter tries but Wade isn't listening as he sits down and pulls Peter on to his lap. Peter lets out a horrified squeak as he feels the definite outline of Wade's cock between his legs. When did Wade get his pants down? Wade covers Peter's mouth with his hand and gives him a sad look.

"Don't ruin this for me, Petey." Wade mopes with a pout, working his hands into Peter's pants and trying to pull them down off Peter's ass.

"Wade please, I'll do anything you want as soon as we get home, but I  _can't_  do this." Peter whimpers as Wade's fingers run over his skin and work between his ass cheeks.

"Yes, you can." Wade mumbles softly, with a hint of comfort in his tone as he moves one hand up and holds his finger in front of Peter's lips, trying to get him to suck on the digit. Peter shakes his head and bites his bottom lip, looking around Wade. There are three kids in the ball pit, yelling and screaming as they throw balls at each other. They're not even interested in the two of them, but still, Peter feels like he could cry from the humiliation of the situation he's found himself in.

"I can't. Wade please." Peter struggles against Wade's hold.

"What colour?" Wade asks suddenly and Peter freezes, giving him a questioning look.

"What?" Peter lets his hands come to rest on Wade's shoulders, unsure of what to do with himself now.

"You haven't said the word, so what colour are you?" Wade clarifies, hands holding onto Peter's hips lightly, with caution, like now he's scared he might do something to make Peter freak completely. And Peter finds himself confusingly aroused by him asking that.

"I-..." Peter swallows and thinks. Yes, he hasn't said the word because he doesn't have a reason too, he wouldn't use the word unless he  _had_  to. But to use  _red_  seemed like too much. He wasn't freaking out, it wasn't like he couldn't do this, because if there weren't kids right there, he could. "Yellow."

"Yellow, okay. An orange-yellow?"

"No." Peter breaths out and he deflates. He can do this, for Wade, he just needs to calm himself down. The worst that could happen? Prison and a nice fine, no biggie, he's Spider-Man, he can get out of anything. Wade will make getting out of prison seem like a cake walk.

"Okay. How 'bout you get my finger nice and wet and we go from there, slowly. You let me know if that colour changes okay?" Wade holds his hand up to Peter's face again and gives Peter a look like he's expecting him to back out suddenly. Peter nods and leans forward, wrapping his lips around Wade's index finger. He leans back into the corner more, Wade following his movements. He presses himself against the walls of the pit, more in the shadows. Wade shifts him on his lap so that he can grind his half hard cock against Peter's balls. Speaking of balls, the plastic of the pit balls was cold and weird against his exposed skin below the belt. Wade deems his finger wet enough and pulls his hand back with a wet pop as he removes it from Peter's mouth. Peter takes in a shaky breath as he watches Wade.

"We good?" Wade asks in a small voice like he wants to make sure no one hears him. Thank God, no one needs to know, no one's going to know, Peter trusts Wade. Seriously a personality flaw.

"Yeah, we're good... green." Peter whispers and Wade perks up a little, giving Peter a soft smile as he leans in to kiss him. He moves his hand around Peter's back and between his cheeks, pressing the digit up into Peter slowly. Peter breaths out a small sound that Wade catches in his mouth as Wade's finger sinks into him. Wade slowly fucks his finger into Peter's body, his mouth staying latched to Peter's so that he doesn't make any loud noises. After a minute he pulls back and offers his other hand to Peter, getting him to suck on two of his fingers this time. Peter hesitates but quickly sucks the marred digits into his mouth when he nearly moans as Wade curls his intruding finger.

Wade leans in to kiss Peter again when he frees his fingers and replaces the first finger with the freshly slicked up ones. Peter sighs into their kiss, his hips rolling up into Wade's as Wade eases his fingers into Peter's body up to the second knuckle. Peter's hands grip at the sides of Wade's face as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss, more to keep himself distracted than anything else. Wade starts scissoring him open, keeping his pace slow to minimize any possible noises Peter might make. Peter whimpers, cracking an eye open to look past Wade. Still, no one's paying attention to them, and the number of kids in the pit has increased but they couldn't look any less interested in the two of them. Peter's glad about that. Wade removes his fingers and pulls back from Peter's mouth to spit into his hand and slick up his cock as best he can with his saliva.

"You gotta stay quiet now, or we'll be in big trouble." Wade chuckles as he lines himself up and starts to pull Peter down onto his cock. Peter bites hard into his bottom lip to stop his sounds, splitting the skin. The taste of copper fills his taste buds and he almost whimpers. Wade tuts and cups Peter's cheek so he can pull him into another kiss, lapping up his blood until he can't taste anymore. He works Peter up and down on his lap. Peter grunts, gripping Wade's shoulders tighter as he puts himself into action and rides Wade's cock. The angle isn't the best, and he can't fuck himself down on Wade's cock hard or fast because that'd definitely give them away, but it's enough. And the thought of getting caught has Peter so painfully hard that all he wants to do is cry out in distress.

Wade keeps their lips locked, shifting them slightly. The pit balls move around them and for a moment Peter had almost forgotten their location until he feels the plastic of one of the balls move against the skin of his ass. He bites hard into Wade's bottom lip at the sudden rush of arousal that coursed through him. Wade swallows back his own moan at the sudden pain of Peter's teeth burying themselves into his lip. His healing factor makes quick work of fixing that up. Peter's grip tightens to the point he'd bruise if he could, and his movements pick up, too much for Wade's liking and he tries to hold him down to stop any sounds their fucking might emit.

"Petey slow down." Wade chuckles against Peter's mouth and Peter shakes his head desperately.

"I'm so close Wade, just let me... please." Peter whimpers and Wade takes some pity on him, working his hand between their bodies and wraps his hand around Peter's cock, Peter covers his mouth with one of his hands to silence his sounds as Wade jerks him off in time with Peter's bouncing. Peter mumbles against his hand as his hips still and he comes over Wade's hand, muscles tightening as he bites into his skin to keep himself quiet. Wade slowly pulls him off his lap and takes his own cock in his hand and jerks himself off until he's coming silently. He leans in and kisses Peter softly with a smile playing on his lips.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Wade asks and it sets in on Peter again what they've done and where. His face heats up again and he makes a small sound of disgust as he moves his hand and he feels the wetness of come on one of the pit balls.

"This was the worst idea ever. Wade, we can't just  _leave_." Peter cries out quietly as Wade does up his pants and stands up, making to head out the pit.

"Sure we can, otherwise you'll get called out for stealing balls." Wade quips and  _walks off_. Peter's left sat in the pit feeling like he might have a mental breakdown and cry himself to death.

That doesn't happen and eventually, he gets himself safely out of the pit and runs after Wade. As soon as they get home, Peter's webbing Wade to the kitchen wall and telling him to get himself out of the mess he got himself in. Peter ends up having dinner alone and going to bed alone. At three in the morning, Wade joins him, heavy with exhaustion and Peter only feels a little bad. Wade doesn't learn his lesson, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)


	11. Drool (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) it'd mean a lot to me.

**Description:**  
Peter's known for his sassy remarks and even Wade's getting sick of them, especially since he's full of them when they're in bed.

 _Kink:_  
Gags

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter whimpers uselessly as he struggles against the hands on his hips, fighting against Wade as he's roughly manhandled. He tries to spew a flow of words, harmless insults that Wade would easily think up a comeback for not seconds after he's said it. But all that comes out is a muffled gurgle, more drool leaking out the corners of his mouth around the ball gag lodged between his teeth. Wade pays him no mind as he shoves him down on his front, holding his hands firmly against his back and pulling his ass up in the air, moving his hips away from the bed. Peter gurgles again and it's quickly becoming one of Wade's favourite sounds. He hears how Peter sucks on the gag, trying to swallow up the saliva. It's a fruitless notion, but he tries time and time again. Wade shifts himself up against Peter, pressing their hips flush together so he can run his cock up and down Peter's ass crack. Peter whimpers again.

"Why are you even trying baby? You know there's no getting out of this." Wade chastise with a small shake of his head and a wide smirk. He loves how well Peter's taking to this, loves the way he's acting like he still might be able to turn the tables and regain control.

"Uo won fen fs." Peter spits, literately, saliva spraying everywhere and Wade snickers. He shifts his hips minutely, in a way Peter doesn't notice and grasps his cock and lines himself up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Wade taunts and Peter growls.

"Phck uo." Peter struggles against Wade again but he isn't able to get his arms free from Wade's strong hold. Even if he used his strength, he doubts he could get himself out of this particular hold.

"That's not nice Petey." Wade pouts. Before Peter can even respond he thrusts his hips forward and his cock penetrates the brunette, ripping a muffled cry from him. He stills his hips with them pushed hard up against Peter's as he listens to the sounds coming from his lover. Mostly moan like noises and that gurgling, God Wade loves the gurgling. He presses his hips hard against Peter's and holds himself still against him, feeling Peter's body shake in his hands. Wade stays as still as he physically can, paying attention to Peter's reaction and taking note when he starts to attempt to move back against Wade, only to find that he can't.

"Wayff." Peter chokes out around the gag. Wade pretends not to notice him as he runs one hand over Peter's back and down to his shoulders, digging his thumb lightly in between his shoulder blades as he keeps his wrists gripped in his other hand. Peter's back bows into the almost soothing touch, his hips still trying desperately to work back against Wade's.

The merc continues his hand's path up Peter's back until he grabs onto the back of Peter's neck and pulls him up with the grip. He pulls Peter back against his chest, wrapping his arm around his boy's body to hold him up against himself while his other hand still keeps Peter's hands restrained against his back. Wade runs his hand up to grab hold of Peter's drool-covered chin and pull his head to the side. He leans in and places soft kisses on the corner of his mouth and up to the apple of his cheek before he kisses back down to his mouth. He almost wishes he didn't have that gag on Peter so he could kiss him properly, but then Peter's gurgling and Wade watches as more drool leaks past the gag and Wade knows that he's okay with this.

"Ovf." Peter whimpers, still trying to work himself against Wade. He can't stop the smirk that creeps across his face at how desperate Peter is, how much he's trying to get what he wants. Wade has to admit, Peter's very good at the art of persuasion, or maybe Wade gives in too easily. Wade presses one more kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth before he lowers him back down onto his chest, only a little roughly. Peter's arms fight against Wade's hold.

"I might be mouthy, but at least I've never needed a gag." Wade notes more to himself than to Peter as he suddenly and forcefully snaps his hips back and forward, hard enough to pull a muffled scream from Peter. The younger male whimpers and moans in distress as Wade starts fucking into him, rough and quick. Wade presses down on Peter's arms and back for leverage as he practically drills Peter into the bed with the force of his thrusts. Peter's mouth aches from the gag and he can't suck the saliva back fast enough as he drools all over the pillow. Wade listens intently to the small sound he makes, smiling wider at the pathetic suckling noises he makes.

Wade bottoms out and rolls his hips hard against Peter's pulling back on his arms enough for it to be too uncomfortable and pulls a sound of discomfit from Peter. Then, because he's a shithead he pulls just a little more because he knows Peter can take it. Peter does, but not without a loud, muffled sound of annoyance and pain as he tries to yell at Wade. Peter's relieved when Wade relaxes his hold. Wade move his hips back out and in again at a slow pace before he pulls out completely, watching the mess of lube leak out Peter's stretched hole. He tightens his grip on Peter's waist and rolls him over onto his back. Peter makes a sound of pain when his wrists are yanked on and Wade apologizes and leans down to kiss at the skin of his wrists when he moves them to hold them against Peter's torso. Peter would smile at the gesture if he wasn't gagged and if he wasn't so sour with Wade for doing this to him.

"I want you to keep your hands on your chest, no touching yourself or taking the gag off, okay?" Wade asks with an eyebrow ridge raised in question in such a way for Peter to argue the point, even though he knows any disagreement won't get him anywhere. Peter nods and mumbles something around the gag that Wade can't make out before he gurgles again and Wade groans at the sound. "And for the love of me, please stop -as in don't you dare stop- making those gurgling sounds."

Wade leans down to bite at Peter's throat as he slides his cock back into Peter's tight heat. Peter sighs and because Wade asked, makes another low gurgling sound that has his merc biting a nice sized bruise into the skin over his Addams apple. Wade starts working his hips back and forth again, building up a rhythm as he grabs hold of Peter's inner thighs and pushes them up and apart slightly to get the best angle. Instantly Peter cries out past the gag as Wade hits his prostate at full force. Wade offers him an opened mouthed smile as he fucks into him. Peter's leaking cock lays unattended against his stomach and it takes every ouch of control he has not to reach down and jerk himself off. And he knows that he's not going to get any stimulation from Wade if he doesn't listen and that makes him whimper.

"Wayff, feas." Peter grunt. Wade just looks up at his face and watches the drool leak from around the gag. There's so much saliva coating Peter's face and neck that he's glistening even in the low lighting of their room. Wade groans, running one of his hands up to push up against the corner of Peter's mouth and wedge its way into Peter's mouth. Peter tries to pull his head away and shakes it rapidly when the pain gets too much. Wade stops prodding and strokes the stretched skin of his lips with his thumb to soothe the sting a little. It doesn't do much, but the feeling of Wade's marred digit against his skin does make him feel better.

Wade's breathing starts to get heavier and laboured and his thrusts begin to get sloppy. And as much as he'd love to fill Peter's ass up with his come, he can't get over the fucked-out look on the brunette's face. He also loves the idea of Peter not being able to clean himself up with his tongue, no matter how _hot_ that image always is. Wade drops his hold on Peter's legs and pulls out, shuffling up Peter's body and seating himself firmly on Peter's chest as he fucks his fist rapidly over his cock. Peter makes a small sound and tries to move his arms to get the gag off but Wade grabs hold of them with his free hand and puts them back where they were. He doesn't want to waste it, Wade's too sweet to waste. The only places Wade's come should ever end up is in his ass or in his mouth.

Wade starts panting, his body convulsing as he dances on the edge of release. His free hand grips at his own thigh roughly, blunt nails digging deep into his skin as the pressure in his gut builds and builds to what feels like impossible levels. Peter's twitching violently underneath him as he fights to not move his arms, his cock leaking painfully and jaw so sore that he has just a continuous string of saliva slipping past his slack lips. Peter's eyes avert from Wade's momentarily to look down at his fist working over his cock before he looks back up to Wade with wide eyes and struggles to get himself to swallow. He makes a low gurgling sound and Wade makes a pained noise as the sound goes straight to his dick.

Wade lifts his hips from Peter's body and thrusts forward with a shout as his hand stills and he comes, his release shooting all over Peter's face. Peter has to close his eyes as some of the strands of Wade's come land over his eyebrows and up in his hair. Wade whimpers softly when some lands on the ball gag and runs down to the corners of Peter's mouth and Peter makes a small sound like it's run into his mouth and he can taste it. He strokes himself to milk it all out before he falls back so he's sitting on Peter's chest again, heavier this time and his limp weight restricts Peter's breathing. Peter makes a small sound and Wade lifts himself from Peter and rolls onto his side next to him as his breathing calms down. Peter whimpers and Wade looks up at him with tired eyes.

"You can take it off baby, you did so good. Fuck." Wade groans and Peter's quick to get the gag off, working his jaw to loosen the tension in it. He licks up the come he can from his face as he reaches down and starts to jerk himself off. Wade watches him with heavy eyes as Peter makes a small sound and comes over his chest. "You're so pretty."

"You pull another stunt like this and I'll rip your balls off." Peter hisses, forcing himself to sit up and grab Wade's shirt and clean himself off.

"They'll grow back." Wade mumbles as the exhaustion starts to take over his body. Peter rolls his eyes and stares off at the opposite side of the room, rolling the gag around in his hands. He's going to make sure Wade never finds the Godforsaken thing ever again.


	12. Hold me down (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)

**Description:**  
Wade lets Peter know how much his webs turn him on and how he wants nothing more than for Peter to use them on him. Peter decides he has to come clean about his kink.

 _Kink:_  
Telling each other a kink and doing them (webplay + gunplay)

**Some people kinda requested webplay so here ya go**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter raises a questioning eyebrow as Wade drops his web shooters into his lap and sits in front of the brunette. Peter picks them up and inspects them, half expecting to find them damaged or defaced in some way. There's nothing, just his web shooters as they are which just adds to his confusion.

"I want you to use them." Wade announces and Peter frowns as he looks up at Wade then back to the shooters in his hands. Use them? He _does_ use them, daily, they're _his_ shooters, there's nothing new or different about them.

"What?" Peter gives Wade a confused look and shakes his head because he doesn't understand what Wade means or is talking about.

"On me, use them on me." Wade clarifies with a shaky voice. Peter frowns deeper.

"What do you mean?"

"Tie me up, do something with them, _use_ them." Wade gestures uselessly around the place, arms flailing.

"Wade I- "

" _Please_." Wade whines and Peter's thrown off by the sound of it. He watches Wade for a moment, notices the way he shifts in his spot like he was uncomfortable. Peter doesn't know what to do or even what to say and so he just dumbly looks back to his shooters. Wade makes another small sound and Peter looks back up at him, noticing that he's definitely hard.

"Are you... is this like a kink? Do they get you off?" Peter asks and he sounds stupid, he knows he does because of the way he says it. Obviously, it does, he can see that it does so why is he even bothering?

"Yes Peter, okay? Just please do _something_ with them." Wade whimpers and Peter's shoulder sag in a sigh and he straps on one of his shooters and webs Wade's mouth closed.

"There." Peter sighs and goes to turn back to what he was reading but Wade makes a pained sound and pulls at the webbing until he's able to get it off his face.

"Peter please," Wade begs and Peter gives him a flat look.

"You said to do something so I did. Wade, I'm busy." Peter grumbles and Wade shifts himself forward on the bed until his knees press up against Peter's.

"I need this. I know it's not the best of timing Peter but I can't... I need you to help me out here, please. I've used that word more times in the last ten minutes than I have in my entire life." Wade pleads and Peter caves in. Even if Wade doesn't really 'need' anything, Peter hates denying him what he wants when he says he 'needs' it. Personality flaw and all that. Wade _is_ Peter's personality flaw. Peter closes his book and gets himself off the bed, standing up straight. He flicks his wrist at Wade and pulls him off the bed too, webbing him down to the floor by his hands and feet. Wade curses when his head smacks off the floor a little hard. Peter's stomach twists in guilt but he doesn't apologize as Wade moans at the tight feeling of Peter's webbing on him.

"You're a menace." Peter sighs before he webs up Wade's mouth again. He drops down to his knees, straddling Wade's waist and grinding himself down against Wade's straining cock. He rocks his hips back and forth over Wade roughly as the merc struggles and moans under the webbing.

Peter lifts his hips enough to free Wade's cock and stroke him a few times before he seats himself back on Wade and rocks against him again. He's purposely working Wade in a way that won't get himself hard. When Wade starts to grunt and attempts to thrust his hips up into Peter he shifts himself back down Wade's thighs and starts to jerk him off with little enthusiasm. And he hates his body for reacting so well to Wade's whimpering because he's half-hard and feeling like he might end up fucking Wade into the floor. Wade shakes underneath him and Peter releases his cock and lets it fall against his stomach. He webs it there, leaving the tip uncovered so that Wade can still come. Wade lets out a muffled cry, his hips trying to work up into the feeling desperately. Peter sucks on one of his fingers as he works Wade's pants down far enough for him to be able to work the digit into Wade's hole. He twists his wrist a few times before he locates Wade's prostate and fucks his finger hard into the gland until Wade's screaming, the sound being caught in the webbing. Wade starts to squirm and make on and off little sounds and Peter freezes completely for a moment, thinking he's hurt Wade or Wade's trying to say the word and he can't. Peter quickly reaches up and pulls the webbing from Wade's mouth.

"Are you okay? What happened? C-colour?" Peter rushes out and Wade takes a minute to catch his breath but a smile works its way across his face.

"I'm okay, green baby, we're green I just... can you web up my ass?" Peter deflates at knowing Wade's okay and rolls his eyes and frowns at the request.

"Wade I'm not doing that."

"Whyyy? Please, Peter, you know nothing bad's going to happen." Wade huffs. No, Peter doesn't know that, anything could happen, he's never even thought of what could happen if his webbing were to end up _inside_ a person. It's a technical, chemical make-up and he has no idea of what it could do to a person internally.

"Wade no. I'm not doing that." Peter sighs. He starts to move his finger in Wade again and the merc whines, but not from the stimulation and Peter feels bad. He's trying to make sure nothing bad happens to Wade and Wade's making him feel like shit for it, go figure. He decides on a compromise and balls up some webbing and shoots it against Wade's perineum. That way it's not in Wade but it's against an area of stimulation. And it must be enough, the added stimulation to the stimulation already on Wade's body has him crying out and coming unexpectedly. Peter's eyes widen at the fact that it was an immediate reaction and slowly pulls his finger from Wade's body as the once blonde comes down from the high.

"Fuck Peter." Wade whimpers and Peter just watches him for a moment, looking down at the ball of webbing sat under Wade's balls.

"How... why do you find that so effective?" Peter asks in only slight awe. Wade whines and lifts his heavy feeling head to look down at Peter, sat almost innocently between his legs like his finger _wasn't_ just up Wade's ass.

"It tingles, feels so good." Wade sighs and Peter frowns.

"Tingles?" He slowly peels the webbing from Wade's skin, removing it from trapping Wade's softening cock.

"You don't know?" Wade chuckles and Peter looks down at the webbing in his hand. No, because he's never webbed himself up for obvious reasons. Yes, he's been caught up in his webbing before but he's never had it in contact with his skin straight from his shooter. Still, with a frown on his face, he holds his hand out, back of his hand upward and shoots some webbing over his skin. And his eyes widen at the way it feels like it crawls over his hand, the way in seems to set his nerves alight with strange sensations and he breathes out a small gasp. _That... that shouldn't feel that good._

"It's real good isn't it?" Wade asks knowingly.

Peter now knows why he's had so many people spout boners when he's webbed them up for the cops to deal with. He wonders if any of them would ever admit to being turned on by Spider-Man's webs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade was good at getting Peter's mind racing and this was no different from the time Wade finger fucked his belly button. He just can't stop thinking about how Wade had come clean to him about his web kink. And it's led to many hot fuck sessions since that day, even going as far as Peter handing them over for Wade to use on him. It wasn't as effective as what it was on Wade, but still, the tingling feeling had Peter so hard so fast that he ached by the end of it. So he was thinking, sat in the middle of their bed with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees and chin being held up against his knuckles. He decides he wants to come clean about his kink, but he's freaking out over it. He knows Wade isn't going to like the idea, knows that Wade's going to shut it down before it even starts, but Peter has to come clean about it.

He gets himself up from the bed and checks the time. 2:17 pm. Wade will be coming home within the next ten minutes or so. He takes in a shaky breath and moves over to the cupboard in the corner of the room and opens it up. He has to half climb into it to reach the safe at the back that Wade can easily access due to his height. Peter grunts as he attempts to turn the handle, only to remember he needs the key. And he knows he's not meant to know where it is, but Wade's not discreet and he told Peter where it was for emergencies like Peter was ever going to need it.

Peter returns with the key and opens up and safe and looks around for what he wants. He knows Wade has two with him, because they're his favourite, but he also knows that Wade has one in the house for those emergencies. And it's also Peter's favourite, but Wade doesn't need to know that. He locates it on the shelf at the top and grabs it out making sure it's unloaded. He takes in a shaky breath and locks up the safe and takes the key and Desert Eagle XIX pistol with him. He takes the mag out and sets them out on the coffee table and sits on the couch in front of them and waits with shaky hands.

Wade comes in through the window like always, letting out a heavy sigh as he starts stripping himself of his belt and mask. He goes to drop them onto the couch only to notice Peter perched there, back as straight as a board and shoulders stiff. Wade's eyes avert to the coffee table and his heart nearly stops at the sight of the gun. He knows he left it here for emergency purposes but knew Peter wouldn't use it even if some maniac broke into their home and tried to kill him. It'd be faster for him to web the guy to the wall and call in the cops anyway, so Wade knows it's not for that reason that it's out. His mind instantly starts running and he almost freaks out thinking that Peter was going to shoot himself before he realizes that the mag's empty and sitting beside the pistol.

"Peter? Is everything okay baby?" Wade asks softly, slowly moving toward the young hero with careful steps. He's concerned, Peter _hates_ guns and so the reason for it being out scares him.

"Hey. Everything's okay. I just... I have something I need to tell you." Peter gestures for Wade to sit down next to him but he can't move.

"Okay, okay. But why's the gun out baby, what happened? Y-you weren't..." He can't finish that sentence, saying it makes it too real and this can't be real. Peter seems to realize how this must have looked, him being caught up in his mind making him look vacant and upset even, with a gun sitting in front of him like this. This was a bad idea from the start.

"It's not like that Wade, God I'm sorry I didn't think about how this would look. I'm okay, I promise. It's out because... well..." Peter trails off and Wade deflates. Peter's okay, he's not going to shoot himself, though it'd be a hard feat without any bullets, Wade still feels relieved that Peter wasn't thinking of that. He sits himself down next to Peter and reaches out to grab hold of his hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. Peter smiles and reaches over to grab the pistol and drops it promptly in Wade's lap. "I want you to use it."

Wade's chest tightens as does his hold on Peter's hand. He goes to ask him about it, goes to freak out again because he thought Peter was okay, not going to ask him to shoot him or maybe himself or someone else, he didn't know but he wasn't shooting _anyone_ right now. But then he realizes that Peter shifts slightly and makes a low sound and bites into his bottom lip. And Wade deflates as fast as he'd freaked out. Peter is okay, he's asking Wade to use the gun on him as is, empty and for show, for the rush of being held at gunpoint and fucked.

"You-you're serious? This is a kink right, I... because I'm hoping it is and you're not actually asking me to... y'know."

"I'm sorry it seemed like that, I wasn't thinking. Yes, gunplay, it's a kink." Peter breathes out the last bit, shaking all over from the number of nerves wreaking havoc on his body. Wade nods and looks down at the pistol in his lap.

Wade's only ever pulled a gun on Peter twice, both times loaded. That one time the chameleon was fucking with them and he was trying to figure which Deadpool clad figure was actually the web-crawler and which was their foe. And the second time is something he doesn't pride himself in. He was having a bad day, felt like complete, total shit and Peter was just trying to help out and he'd snapped, pulling out his gun and holding it to Peter's chest and telling him to fuck off or he'll shoot him. Peter had recoiled naturally and the look of complete horror and hurt had snapped Wade out of that head-space and he'd had a breakdown. It took him a while to pick up a weapon and even longer to carry guns around Peter again after that incident.

This was so very different.

"If I do something that freaks you out or you're not comfortable with say 'sushi' okay?" Wade shifts slightly and takes the pistol into his hand, double checking that it's not loaded at all.

"Why sushi?" Peter watches the way Wade works the gun in his hands, his cock twitching in its confinements. Something so simple shouldn't be so erotic.

"Because I said so." Wade makes a small hand gesture like he's saying 'don't argue with me, Parker'.

"Alright fine, and if you're not comfortable with something you say sushi." Peter states. They had a safeword and they used the colour system, so he wasn't sure why Wade was insisting they use 'sushi'.

"Done." Wade nods firmly before he checks the gun one more time like he doesn't even trust his own judgement. He takes in a shaky breath and looks up at Peter who hasn't moved in the slightest since he gave the gun to Wade. Wade counts to ten in his head before he pulls the gun up and presses it to Peter's forehead with an uneasy breath. Peter tenses, despite knowing that he's safe, he still feels like he could be in danger and there's even the slightest of buzzing in his head from his Spidey-sense telling him to get the hell out of there.

Peter's breath hitches as Wade shifts suddenly up onto his knees, gun still pressed to Peter's forehead. He pushes it more into Peter and the brunette lowers himself down onto his back as Wade towers his body over him. Peter shudders at the glint in Wade's eye as he moves the gun to press against the bottom of Peter's jaw, finger nowhere near the trigger.

"Pants off, now." Wade orders and Peter shakes all over at his tone of voice. When Peter takes a moment too long to react Wade pushes the gun harder against him and still, despite him knowing it's empty he feels his heart rate pick up and he's quick to get his pants off and drop them onto the floor beside the couch.

Wade hums in approval at seeing Peter's cock hard and leaking in his underwear. He motions to Peter's underwear before he opens up his own pants one-handed and frees his thick cock, pulling a strangled sound from Peter. Peter's underwear joins his pants on the floor and Wade grabs hold of his bare hip and pulls it back against himself. He swaps his gun to his left hand and holds the fingers of his right hand to Peter's face. Peter swallows thickly, lips falling apart in the slightest as he pants, looking up at Wade with lust blown eyes.

"You know what to do." Wade presses the gun down to Peter's chest so that he can move his head to lean up and suck Wade's marred fingers into his mouth. He suckles hard and fast on Wade's fingers until Wade pushes the gun back against his jaw and he lets them fall from his mouth. 

Wade works him open quick and hard before he spits into his hand and slicks himself up poorly with his saliva. Peter pants heavily as he watches the head of Wade's cock disappear then reappear in Wade's fist. He lifts his hips slightly, using his hands as leverage and spreads his legs for Wade. Wade smirks and lines himself up and easily pushes in. Peter's eyes roll back and a small whine leaves his throat as he's filled. Wade pushes the gun up into Peter's jaw as he starts fucking into him, hard and fast. Peter's body jolts against the couch, jaw continuously coming in contact with the end of Wade's gun and he has to tilt his head back so that it doesn't leave a mark. Wade's free hand moves to Peter's hip, pushing it down hard into the couch as he shifts his legs to get better leverage.

"W-Wade?" Peter whimpers, looking down at the merc, Wade's eyes trained on where they're connected. Wade hums his acknowledgement of hearing Peter call on him but he doesn't look up at the brunette. "C-can you put it in my mouth?"

Wade looks up at him with wide eyes. Peter watches him with nothing but trust in his stupid doe eyes. His mouth is parted as he pants and upon Wade looking up at him, he lets his jaw fall open a little more in an offering, tongue coming to rest on his bottom lip. They stare at each other for a while as Wade continues to move in and out of Peter's body before Wade nods slowly and averts his eyes to the pistol in his hand. He takes a breath and closes his eyes, calming his mind before he looks up to Peter again and presses the end of the gun into Peter's mouth. Peter moans and sucks on the barrel, brown eyes locked with blue as he works his mouth over the weapon like it was a cock. Wade groans low in his throat and pushes the gun harder into Peter's mouth. It's not really comfortable, but something about the metallic taste and the lingering smell of gun oil and gunpowder has Peter whimpering as he works his mouth fast over it. Tears form in the corners of his eyes because it's a solid object working against the walls of his cheeks, but it feels so right. He pulls off after a few minutes, moaning loudly as his body continues to jolt against Wade's and they're both close, so painfully hard they're leaking.

"P-pull the trigger." Peter whimpers, reaching up to grab Wade's wrist so he's holding the gun to Peter's throat again. Wade pales and his hips come to an abrupt stop and he shakes his head furiously. He's been close to shooting Peter, felt like maybe he was actually going to do it and it was a horrible feeling that had left him feeling like he might be physically ill. He knows it's unloaded, knows it's safe but he just can't pull that trigger. Peter is everything he has left, he can't lose him like that.

"N-no. I can't, sushi." Wade mumbles and Peter's chest seizes up. He nods and lets go of Wade's wrist.

"Okay, sorry."

"Don't be." Wade sighs, offering Peter a small smile before he leans down and kisses him softly. He counts to ten and then starts to move again. He goes to put the gun down but something in his mind stops him. He doesn't stop the movements of his hips but he looks the gun over again before he holds it against the side of Peter's head, barrel aiming across the room and away from Peter. He takes in a shaky breath and looks up at Peter who's watching him intently. He hadn't noticed Peter was jerking himself off until then. He swallows and looks back to the gun and watches his finger tense and loosen a couple times over the trigger. He sets his jaw, looks back to Peter and squeezes.

The unmistakable click of the pin being fired emits from the gun.

"Fuck." Peter whimpers, back arching as a series of sounds tumble from his mouth. He comes hard between their bodies, hips jolting against Wade's almost violently. Wade chokes out a weak sound at the sight of Peter falling apart and with a final thrust into Peter's contracting hole he comes inside the young hero. Wade drops the gun to the floor and pulls Peter's body hard against his own as he captures his lips in his own. They pull back and Wade slips out of Peter, pulling a small sound of discomfort from him. Wade collapses onto Peter's messy chest, his body heaving with every breath he takes.

"You said sushi." Peter notes and Wade deflates a little.

"I knew you wanted it for the sound, that's why I still did it." Wade sighs and cuddles into Peter's chest, trying to even out his breathing. Peter reaches up and runs his hand over Wade's head.

"But you said sushi." He swallows nervously. That was meant to mean that he didn't feel comfortable doing it.

"Because I could never pull the trigger on you, no matter if the guns empty." Wade responds, looking up at Peter again. Peter smiles softly and leans down to peck his merc's lips.

"I love you, Wade."

"I love you too Petey."


	13. Stand down (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick notes, one of which is very fortunate!
> 
> -My past self never deleted any of the emails I got regarding comments that had been written for the original upload for this fic, meaning I still have all of the old requests! Thank god ;-; everything is still there!
> 
> -And now that I know that all the requests aren't missing, I want to get back to working on this. [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) and you'll probably figure out where to find out more for that.

**Description:**  
Peter's so done with being called small and definitely with being called short

 _Kink:_  
Height/size difference

 _Requested by:_  
'Anon' on AO3

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade had a shit-eating grin on his face that he was trying to bite back, holding his laughter at bay at the same time. He was failing on both fronts, his body jolting with chuckles as he crosses one arm over his chest and covers his mouth with the other hand to stifle his giggles. Peter was looking up at him with so much anger in his eyes that if looks could kill (and Wade could die) Wade would fall to a dead heap on the ground. But because that wasn't the case all Peter's glaring was doing was making Wade laugh.

"You're an asshole, Wade. You're so fucking... you... I'm fucking done with you. That's it, I'm done. I can't deal with your shit anymore." Peter spits, poking Wade's chest hard before he turns on his toes and starts to walk away. A small laugh slips out of Wade and he has to swallow the rest of it down with a cough.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that." Wade insists as he walks after Peter, still trying desperately not to break out in painful laughter. He hasn't seen Peter this pissed in a really long time.

"Fuck you, Wade, we're done." Peter hisses and Wade rolls his eyes with a wide, sideways smirk.

"You don't really mean that." Peter doesn't look at him and Wade might actually worry if he didn't find the entire situation so funny. "I knew short people had short tempers too but this is ridiculous Peter."

Peter stops so suddenly in his stride that Wade nearly runs into him and has to suck his gut in and push himself back on his toes so that he doesn't do just that. He barely gets to step back before Peter's turning around so fast that Wade's head spins and points a finger roughly up in Wade's mask-clad face. "I'm _not_ short you fucking asshole!"

Wade raises his hands up to try and show that he means no harm and backs up from Peter. Okay, so maybe he pushed one too many of the wrong buttons, but surely Peter knew that this was all harmless banter. Wade's like this, always has been. And Peter is short compared to him so what was the big deal?

"You need to relax babe." Wade tries, motioning a downward action with his hands. Peter grits his teeth and balls his hands into tight fists at his sides. And it looks painful and Wade's instantly trying to get him to unclench his fists so he doesn't hurt himself but Peter just shoves out of Wade's hold.

"Don't tell me to fucking relax." He seethes.

"Okay, but you do need to because you don't usually swear this much unless we're having sex." Wade points out and it's a valid statement but he instantly knows that he shouldn't have said it.

"We're never having sex again." Peter growls and Wade's shoulders deflate and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah no, that's not true either." Wade mumbles.

"Just piss off Wade." Peter turns again and Wade panics. It was funny before, but now he's actually scared that Peter's actually going to walk out on him. He gets himself in front of Peter to stop him in his path, reaching out to him but scared to touch.

"C'mon Peter, do you want me to say I'm sorry? Okay, I'm sorry. Better?"

"I told you we're done."

"Peter-" Wade doesn't get to finish because Peter's fist relaxes and he slaps Wade across the face, hard. The skin of Wade's cheek and mask even split under the force of it and he stumbles to the side with a surprised and pained sound. He catches himself and his hand reaches up at touch his cheek and as he looks at his hand there's definitely blood on his glove. He looks back up at Peter with nothing but shock on his face and he's met with the same look on Peter's face. Peter's hands are covering his mouth and he's mumbling 'oh my god' over and over again quietly into them. He steps forward slightly, freezing when Wade recoils.

"Oh my god, fuck, Wade, I... I'm so sorry I didn't... I didn't mean it. Oh God, I'm so sorry." Peter whimpers and he's an absolute asshole for hitting Wade, especially with as much force as he did. If Wade wasn't Wade, he'd have a broken jaw and probably a head wound because he would've hit the ground with that hit. Peter just stares at Wade and continues to mutter apologies. Wade doesn't know what to say as he just stares back, hand still holding his cheek even though his healing factor has dealt with the split skin already and patched him up. It still hurt, and emotional pain didn't heal like his body did.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispers out in a small sob and he forces his body to move up to Wade even though the merc tries to move away, which hurts, but makes complete sense. He wraps his arms around Wade's broad frame and pulls him into his body, burying his face into Wade's chest. "I dunno what happen, I just... _snapped_. God Wade, I-I never wanted to hurt you."

Wade's non-responsive, mind whirling too fast for him to grasp onto any thought to answer Peter or even react to what he's saying. He can't even get himself to wrap his arms around Peter and hug him back as he stares off into nothing. The last time he was hit like that he was a kid, and his life was threatened shortly afterwards. Sure, he's had people shoot him before, but never anyone who's claimed to _love_ him.

"Wade, say something, do something, give me _anything,_ please. Don't- don't fall into yourself please, I'm so sorry." Peter sobs and Wade blinks a few times and takes in what's going on. His arms slowly move, coming up to hold onto Peter, but not tightly, just resting against his back. Peter's body heaves with a sob and he pulls Wade tighter into him. Wade tightens his hold as well, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"It's okay." He manages and Peter shakes his head, still with his face in Wade's chest.

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have hit you, I should _never_ hit you, especially like that." Peter almost wails and Wade pets his hair and pulls back, holding onto his shoulders so he can look Peter in the eye. Peter wipes at his nose and eyes, sniffling as he looks up at Wade.

"Maybe so, but it's okay. I pushed you too far." Wade assures. But Peter doesn't feel assured. "Makeup sex?" Wade tries and Peter closes his eyes and tries to bite back a smile.

"Okay." Peter sighs and Wade's face falls in worry. Emotional trauma, he was never good at helping with this sort of thing.

"You weren't meant to agree that easily." Wade huffs and Peter averts his gaze and runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Peter mumbles and Wade sighs and pulls Peter into him and picks him up bridal style. "No, Wade put me down."

"Not happening baby." Wade turns on his heels and carries Peter back into their bedroom, humming lightly to himself, a tune he's heard Peter hum countless times. Peter grips at the front of his suit almost desperately, getting his body to calm down so he isn't sobbing anymore. Wade carefully sits Peter on their bed and stands back to look down at him. He pulls his mask up to the top of his nose and offers Peter a sweet smile as he leans down into Peter's body. He presses a light kiss to Peter's forehead then a trail down to his lips. He tilts his head slightly and licks into Peter's mouth, pulling a hurt like sound from the brunette.

"Hey, it's okay. See? No harm done." Wade whispers as he continues to pepper Peter's face in light kisses. Peter's lip quivers and he has to bite into it so that he doesn't let out another pathetic sob.

"Yes, there is." Peter sighs, looking down at his hands and pulling himself away from Wade's affection. He doesn't deserve it. Wade huffs out an annoyed sound and grabs hold of Peter's chin and forces him to look up at him.

"You wanna make it up to me?" Wade asks and Peter nods, sniffling again. Wade grabs onto Peter's hands and pulls him up to his feet and presses the young hero into his taller frame. "Admit that you're short, then we'll call it even."

"I'm not short, you're just taller than average." Peter huffs in annoyance. Does Wade really have to go there again?

"Not really." Wade shrugs and Peter frowns up at him.

"I'm average." Peter points out and Wade smirks.

"Yeah, average for a short person." He shrugs again and Peter grits his teeth but forces himself not to get mad. Wade grabs Peter's around his waist and hoists him until they're at eye level, Peter feet dangling in the air. "See? Short. Your little feets can't even reach the floor."

"Wade stop." Peter squirms but unless he uses his strength he knows he can't get out of Wade's arms.

"Not until you admit it." Wade says in a singsong voice and Peter grumbles under his breath.

"Put me down." He tries to push against Wade's chest but it's useless.

"Or you'll do what?" Wade teases and Peter deflates. He's not going to hit Wade again or even get mad at him. His body falls limp against Wade's and Wade smiles and turns them around and pins Peter against the wall in a way that his toes can at least touch the floor. Wade hums lowly as he bends his knees so that he's at Peter's height, wedging his thigh between Peter's legs and pushing up into his crotch. Peter lets out a small gasp and grinds down against Wade, eyes rolling shut at the firm feeling of his thigh against his confined cock.

"Lookie what we have here. Someone's a bit excited. Does being pissy with me turn you on baby?" Wade taunts and Peter bites into his own tongue to stop himself from gritting his teeth and delivering a harsh snark to the merc.

"Just fuck me already." Peter growls and Wade goes to comply, only to find he doesn't want to. Peter hasn't admitted that he's a short ass so why should Wade give him what he wants? He grabs onto Peter's hips and grinds him down hard against his thigh, pushing his leg up hard into Peter.

"Admit it first." Wade chides, working Peter so roughly down against him that a continues string of whines and whimpers falls from Peter's parted lips.

"No, Wade please." He begs and Wade smirks.

"I'm not fucking you until you admit you're short."

"I'm not short!" Peter tries to spit but it comes out as a cry when Wade shifts his leg slightly. Peter can't help that his hips are working down against Wade, helping Wade with shoving him against his thigh. It's friction and he's hard as a rock so it's so good for him. His eyes squeeze close and his hands dig roughly into Wade's shoulders as he curses over and over again his gut tightening.

"Well then, I only fuck short people, sorry." Wade grins widely and pulls Peter down harder (if that's even possible) against his leg and he can tell Peter's close and that it hurts a little, but he'll survive.

"Got low standards, Wilson?" Peter hisses as he jumps up against Wade's thigh desperately. If Wade doesn't let him come he'll make him regret it so bad he'll cry.

"Not as low as yours apparently, Parker." Wade quips and it's as much a blow to Peter as it is himself and that makes Peter feel like shit. Because Wade's good, he's perfect in Peter's eyes.

"Wade-"

"I mean you are short after all." Wade tries to recover but Peter knows it wasn't originally about that. But he can't think up the words to say as his mind starts to fog over and he's trying to work his hand between them to get himself off because he's so close. Wade just jolts his thigh up against Peter's crotch. Peter whimpers and bites his bottom lip as the movements of his hips speed up until he cries out softly and comes in his pants. And it hurts a little, but that makes them even. Wade steps away from Peter and holds his small frame up against the wall with one hand while the other runs through Peter's sweaty hair.

"Wade..." Peter pants as he watches Wade who's working the brunette out of his soiled clothes.

"Hmm?" Wade doesn't look up at him and Peter shivers as cold air comes into contact with his skin.

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I get that your temper matches your height."

Peter just closes his eyes and groans. Wade smirks in triumph and leans down to kiss Peter as the hero mutters a low 'I hate being short.'


	14. The goth's little princess (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Description:**  
Peter knew that Wade liked to feel pretty and he loved it when Wade felt that way about himself. He lets Wade get him in on the fun as well this time, just to see what it's like feeling pretty.

 _Kink:_  
Feminization/cross-dressing kink

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell and PrincessSunflower on AO3

**Again, putting similar kinks together. I had fun picking out dresses, shoes and makeup styles for the boys ;) And I've been listening to cyber-goth mixes so cue the goth-ness.**

_Links (for the panties):_  
WARNING! lady parts visible, kinda  
**Peter:**  
http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/1/4/1/9/1/4/9/webimg/759617590_o.jpg **_(just pretend they're pink)_**

 **Wade:**  
http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1E.B.LXXXXXcTXpXXq6xXFXXXC/223217792/HTB1E.B.LXXXXXcTXpXXq6xXFXXXC.jpg

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter was really nervous, like really _really_ nervous. The kind of nervous you get when the doctors about to tell you if you're going to die within the next four months or live on. They've done this before, well Wade has and Peter was fine with it, loved it even. But now that he was getting in on the action, he felt like he might roll over and die. Wade smiles up at him as he hands Peter a large box. They're in the bathroom and Peter's feet are cold against the tiled floor, but that's not the reason for his shaky hands when he reaches out and takes the box from Wade, returning his smile. He's only wearing his boxers because Wade had asked him to, but Wade still had his jeans on. Peter takes in a breath and opens up the box. Sat inside is a dress, one he'd picked out with the help of his merc. He hoped it fit as much as he hoped it didn't so he didn't have to wear it, even though he really wanted too. He pulls it out of the box and drops the cardboard to the floor, looking the dress over again because he'd nearly forgotten what it looked like in the three weeks between him picking it out and it arriving.

The dress was short, Peter will be lucky if it reaches halfway down his thighs. It was strapless and thin at the waist with the skirt bit being a bit flowy, not straight nor poofy. The top half of the dress was a pale pink, the bottom a pinkish beige colour. The middle had a hot pink bow wrapped around it, the bow sat to the left side. The dress had a vinyl looking crosshatch pattern, but Peter didn't really know what it was. It felt weird under his fingertips, but he says nothing. He takes in a shaky breath and holds the dress out, turning the back to him. He unzips the dress and goes to put it on, only to realize he doesn't know if he's meant to step into it or put it over his head. Wade lets out a soft chuckle.

"Step into it, I'll zip you up." Wade offers and Peter bows his head as his cheeks flare a nice pink. He nods and lowers the dress so he can step into it. He pulls it up his body and holds it against his chest. He turns his back to Wade and looks over his shoulder as he steps up to him and glides the zip up. It's a little tight, but it doesn't feel as bad as he thought it would. He turns back around to face Wade, hands nervously playing with the bottom of the skirt.

Wade smiles and turns to grab a little bag off the counter and hands that to Peter. Cautiously peter looks inside and he nearly swallows his tongue at the sight of pink lace. He looks up at Wade who gestures to the bag with an excited grin. Peter reaches in and pulls out the panties if he can even call them that. They're a thin strap of lace that's the top part of the panties. The back of them is a thin strap that clearly goes between the ass cheeks. At the front, the lace makes a small cross to more thin straps that go between the legs, the straps connecting to the lace half way across the thigh and the lace connecting to the straps low at the front. Over the cross-section of the pink lace is a small thin heart made of fake diamond gems. Peter shakes his head and bites his lip when he notices there's more in the bag. He doesn't want to know, but he also really does. A pair of pink lace stockings and pink suspenders to match. Peter feels like dying.

"Do I have too?" He asks in a small, whiny tone and Wade nods enthusiastically. "Why?"

"Because I'm wearing some." Wade shrugs and Peter swallows thickly.

"Show me." Peter mumbles and Wade smirks and undoes his jeans. Peter didn't expect him to be wearing them already. Wade drops his jeans and kicks them off to the side and Peter frowns at the ones he's wearing. Sure, they're women's lingerie, but they're so basic. They're black and lacy, but they look like normal panties. Peter had expected a thong at the least. "That's it?"

Wade smirks and turns on his toes and Peter's mouth feels like it goes dry while he's also salivating. The lace continues around the back, but only cups the bottom of Wade's ass cheeks. There are four straps that crisscross over the top of his ass, little bows sat at the cross section halfway up his ass crack and at the top of his ass. They're so very _Wade_. "What do you think?"

"They suit you." Peter breathes out, looking up to Wade when the merc looks over his shoulder at him. Wade smiles and turns back to face Peter and motions to the bag again. Peter sighs, knowing now that he has to wear them.

He sets the bag down and works himself out of his boxers. He awkwardly puts on the panties, trying to adjust them so they sit right. His dick hangs out of the gap at the front because they weren't made for men at all and his balls are compressed by the strap that goes back and up his ass crack, but he adjusts himself enough that he gets over how weird it feels to be wearing them. He has to pull the side of the dress up to clip the suspenders onto the panties. He sits on the edge of the bath as he gets out the stockings and rolls them onto his legs, clipping them to the suspenders too. Wade stands uncharacteristically still and silent as he watches the brunette. Peter stands back up and flattens his dress against his legs to look down at the stockings. When he looks up at Wade he's holding yet another box and Peter instantly knows that they're shoes. He takes the box and opens it up and groans.

"Don't you think this is too much?" He looks back up at Wade who hasn't stopped smiling since he dragged Peter into the bathroom.

"Not at all, they're gonna look so good on you baby. Plus the people want this." Wade looks so excited that Peter knows he's going to put them on, despite how much he's going to complain.

"The people. I'm gonna kill myself in these." Peter whines but gets them out all the same and sits himself back down on the edge of the bath.

"No one has ever died from wearing heels baby boy." Wade offers and Peter looks up to him with a cheeky smirk.

"You sure?" He asks and Wade's face falls a little.

"No."

"Didn't think so." Peter chuckles. The shoes are a beige colour, to match the dress he guesses and about six inches and platformed. They're ankle boots with laces, but it's the studs all up the thick heel and back of the shoe that concern Peter. They're decent sized and definitely sharp. If he doesn't die tonight, it'll be a miracle. He manages to get them on and stands himself up, biting his bottom lip. He finds that they're easy to stand in and when he takes a small step forward, he finds it an easy task. He looks up at Wade, only to realize that he's almost the same height as Wade. They lock eyes and Wade smiles softly at Peter.

"You look so good baby, but we ain't done."

"What, you got a bow to put in my hair too?" Peter rolls his eyes, despite how much the praise makes him feel good about himself. Wade clicks his tongue and pouts.

"I wish I'd thought of that."

"If it's not a bow what is it then?"

"Sit." Wade promptly says, pointing to the edge of the bath and Peter re-seats himself. Wade grabs a purple case like box and brings it over, popping the lid open and passing it to Peter. "Hold this for me."

Peter, curious as always looks over the lid and shakes his head with a snort. He looks up at Wade with a disproving face. "Really?"

"Really really." Wade confirms with a nod and a wide grin. If this were anyone else, Peter would kill them for even thinking about putting makeup on him.

"Fine, only eyes and lips though, you're not covering me in foundation and shit." Peter compromises and Wade pouts.

"Fiiine." Wade sighs before he picks up an eyeliner pencil.

"Where'd you even get this?" Peter asks as Wade carefully, like he's done this before, sharpens the pencil.

"MJ and Nat, I asked for some advice and they just gave me some stuff." Wade shrugs.

"That doesn't sound like the truth."

"Ask them yourself then." Wade turns back to Peter and tilts his head up slightly. And Peter only just realizes that's Wade's still only in panties.

"Where's your dress?" He frowns and Wade motions to the corner of the room but Peter can't look over there because Wade has hold of his chin.

"You first, then I'll pretty myself up. Close your eyes but not tightly." Wade instructs and Peter does as he's told.

"Please don't take my eye out."

"I know what I'm doing, relax." Wade assures. Peter's face twitches at the feeling of the pencil pressing to the edge of his top eyelid. He gets himself to breathe through his mouth, feeling like he'll be able to keep himself more still. When he feels the absence of the pencil he goes to open his eyes. "Wait, wait, keep em closed."

Peter huffs out a small breath and holds himself still again. He feels a brush lightly move across his eyelid and frowns slightly making Wade make a small sound of disapproval. "Are you putting eyeshadow on?"

"You said eyes and lips, it's called _eye_ shadow." Wade points out and goes about what he was doing when Peter lets the frown fall from his face. A few minutes later and Wade pulls back again. "Open your eyes."

Peter does as instructed and instantly goes to close his eyes again when he sees the pencil coming back for his eye. "I said open your eyes."

"But you're..."

"I can't do the bottom of your eyes if you have them closed." Wade says like Peter should have known. Peter opens his eyes and looks up much to Wade's delight. He works the pencil over the edge of his bottom lid, Peter's eyes trying to blink and twitching constantly. Once he's done he stands back a little and looks Peter over, making sure it's even. He nods and puts the pencil back before picking up a black tube. Mascara. "Okay now, do you know how this works?"

Peter gives Wade a flat look. "Do I look like one to know how to put on mascara?"

"Okay well you've gotta like... here, lemme  show you." Wade picks up a small mirror from the case and holds it up to Peter with the back facing the brunette. "Hold this for me and watch."

Peter does and watches as Wade opens up the mascara and looks into the mirror. He blinks into the brush as he pulls it up against his eyelashes, repeating until the layer of makeup on his lashes is at the amount he wants. He dips the brush back into the tube and stares unblinkingly into his reflection as he applies a small amount to his bottom lashes as well. He does the same with the other eye and Peter bites back a small sound when Wade's done. Because he looks so good already, and it's _just_ mascara.

"You just gotta blink down onto the brush. It doesn't look hard, but it took me a while to get the hang of it. Think you can do that?" Wade asks, dipping the brush back into the tube a few times as he takes the mirror back from Peter and puts it back in the case.

"Blinking is a natural thing, shouldn't be too difficult." Peter quips with a smirk and Wade returns the smile.

"Smart-ass." Wade mumbles before he holds the brush up in front of Peter's face and the young hero lets his features relax. He follows Wade's instructions and blinks into the brush as best he can, but like Wade had said, it looks easier than it is. Eventually, Wade deems his eyes complete and picks out a pale pink lipstick and runs it over Peter's lips. He sits back and smiles up at Peter.

"Sure you don't want me to pretty up your whole face? Not even your eyebrows, they're _eye_ brows after all." Wade asks hopefully but Peter shakes his head.

"Nope, we're done here."

"One last thing." Wade holds up his finger and takes the case from Peter's lap and moves back over to the corner where he'd said his dress was.

"Are you serious Wade?" Peter groans and Wade comes back over with another small bag.

"Yes." He opens it up and pulls out a brown wig and Peter closes his eyes and makes a pained sound. Wade comes over with it, his smile never falling. "You're gonna look so good in this."

Peter just frowns the whole time Wade sets it on his head. It goes about half way down his pecks and is wavy and the exact same colour as his hair. It has a short left side fringe that barely reaches his eyebrow. It's a bit itchy but he knows he'll get used to it. As soon as Wade has it on him properly he pulls at it some and ruffles it a little so it's not so flat against Peter's head. He steps back and smiles brightly at Peter. "You seriously look amazing baby boy."

"Thanks." Peter bites his lip and looks down at his lap, the praise making the apples of his cheeks heat up a little.

"Have a look." Wade motions to the full body mirror on the back of the bathroom door and Peter stands up and walks over to stand in front of it. He in a way gasps softly when he takes a look at himself. If he filled the front of the dress with boob implants and had Wade do up his makeup a little more, people would probably think he really was a girl. And yeah, so the wig actually looked really good on him. He moves a little closer to get a better look at his makeup and is completely awed at how good Wade is with putting the stuff on. His eyeshadow is a small variety of pinks, blending into each other up to his eyebrows and his eyeliner is super basic. He just looks, _pretty_ , not like he's super fancy or anything, just so _pretty_.

"Do you know how to do up a corset?" Wade asks and Peter turns around to frown at him, but his eyes widen instead. Wade's worked himself into his dress, and it's beautiful. It's full black, with a sheen over it so that it looks silver in certain spots under the light. It's shorter at the front, only goes half way down Wade's thighs, the back going down just below his knees. The skirt bit is ruffled in layers, the bottom layer that goes the length of the rest of the skirt a floral patterned lace. It's also strapless with frilly lace around the top of it. Around the midriff is a front facing, lace, corset-like arrangement that Wade was trying to tighten, the strings made of silk ribbon. "It's just like a shoelace right?"

"I think so." Peter mumbles and Wade nods as he tightens it as much as he can without making it impossible to breathe before he ties it off at the top like a shoelace, the ends on the ribbon coming down to about the tops of his knees. He looks up to Peter and does a quick twirl.

"You like it?" Wade asks hopefully and Peter nods.

"Is it a goth dress?" He asks as Wade picks up some black fishnet stockings and sits on the edge of the bath and starts to roll them up his legs.

"Yeah."

"It looks good on you." Peter licks his lips as he watches Wade clip black suspenders to the stockings and then underwear. When he stands up he tugs at them until he's satisfied with them.

"You're really gonna love these boots then." Wade comments and Peter had almost forgotten that Wade would have some heels picked out too. Now he was really excited to see what Wade had, seeing as his theme was gothic like. And when he sees the shoes, it's confirmed that yeah, goth Wade it is.

They're boots alright, knee high heel boots. They're also platformed but only about five inches and the heel was thin and looked like it was meant to look like bones. The platform and heel were a silver while the rest of the boot was a black leather. Above the heel, where the back of the foot sat in the shoe was a small abundance of black studs. The boots were laced the full length of them with three straps, one over the end of the laces, one halfway up the boot and the last at the top. The straps had silver side facing skulls and bones on them that sat in the middle of the side of the shoe. Peter can't stop looking at them.

"Pretty sexy huh?" Wade chuckles and Peter just nods as he watches Wade work the laces and straps loose so he can get them on. It takes him nearly two minutes to get them on and laced up again, but once Wade stands up in them, Peter knows he's going to want to see the merc in them once a week, twice a month at the _least_. They look so good on him.

"This is insane." Peter breathes out and Wade chuckles.

"You get why I like doing this now, right?" Wade moves over to the mirror over the basin and opens up the makeup case and starts shuffling through the products in there.

"Definitely." Peter breaths out, moving over to stand beside Wade, watching him through the reflection.

"I guess since you only have your eyes and lips done I gotta have the same." Wade gets out some black eyeshadow and starts applying it.

"I don't want you caking up your face anyway." Peter mumbles as he watches the way Wade works. He really shouldn't be this good at putting makeup on, but Peter's so glad he is.

Wade gets the top of his lid nice and smokey looking, the black thinning out as it reaches his eyebrow ridge and even applies a small amount under his eye. He gets out liquid eyeliner and fills in the bits around his eyes and then works a long wing out the corner of his eye and even points the inner corner of his eye slightly, also doing the underside of his eye. Once both eyes are done he grabs a small brush and pulls out a small container, opening it up to reveal what looks like more black eyeshadow. Peter watches as he starts drawing on black eyebrows, making them a little thicker and not as neat, like he was trying to make them look more realistic. Wade notices his little smile and looks at him through the mirror.

"Unlike some, I don't have the luxury of real eyebrows." Wade comments and Peter chuckles.

"Luxury." Peter snickers and Wade shrugs, dropping the eye makeup back into the case before he digs around in the products for a bit. He pulls out some black lipstick and applies it to his lips with way too much skill. He moves it aside and grabs the bag that had Peter's wig in it and pulls out a black, large wig. Wade works it on easily and looks up at Peter when it's in place. It has an almost bowl fringe that goes just up to Wade's drawn on eyebrows. The length of the hair is up in high side pigtails, the lengths of the hair curly and going down to about the bottom of Wade's pecks. And Peter would have never pinned Wade as a goth, but he's really loving the whole look on him.

"Are you sure reds your colour because I'm thinking maybe you should go black." Peter notes and Wade smiles as he looks down at himself. He turns and walks over to the full body mirror effortlessly.

"I dunno babe, blacks not lively enough for me. Doesn't quite scream 'insane mercenary' like red does."

"Really brings out your eyes though." Peter responds truthfully. Wade's eyes seemed to look so bright with the black eye makeup framing them.

"According to you, most things bring out my eyes." Wade looks over at Peter with a smirk and Peter shrugs and steps up to him, wrapping his arms around Wade's waist.

"They do." Peter insists.

"Or maybe you spend too much time focusing on my eyes." Wade points out and he knows why that it. Peter's told him countless times that his eyes are Peter's favourite feature of his, which he's most definitely okay with but also likes to think it's just an excuse to get Wade out of his mask.

"Maybe that too," Peter mumbles before he steps away from Wade. "Okay, we didn't get dressed up for nothing. I'm getting a picture." He reaches out and takes Wade's hand and leads him out of the bathroom, teaching himself to walk in the heels as he goes. But he really doesn't find it that hard and he can't help but think it's because of how thick the heel is. He takes Wade into the lounge room and lets go of his hand when he's stood in front of the only blank wall in their apartment that isn't covered in photos Peter's taken of them. The place that Peter gets Wade to stand whenever he wants to take a posed picture of him. Wade waits patiently, watching Peter go off to get his camera from their room.

When Peter comes back into the lounge room with his camera and tripod he stops in the doorway and holds up his camera and gets a photo of Wade while he's not paying attention. He's curling the end of the wig in his fingers, looking off to the side at who knows what, tapping the toe of his left foot into the floor. His other hand that isn't holding onto the wig is against his thigh. He looks over to Peter when he hears the shudder go off and the flash lights up the room.

"That's illegal, taking a picture of someone without their knowledge or permission." Wade huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter smiles and moves across the room slowly, looking at the picture.

"But you know about it." He notes, setting up the camera on the tripod.

"Still illegal." Wade relaxes his stance, trying to will away his self-hate because he knows it'll show in the photo. He just hates photos of himself, despite how many Peter has taken over the past years and will surely take in the future.

"But you're my boyfriend, I'm meant to take pictures of you." Peter sets a timer on the camera and moves over to Wade.

"If you say so."

"I do say so, now smile you sourpuss." Peter pokes into his ribs, giving him a quick peck on the lips as he wraps his arm around Wade's waist and looks back over to the camera, counting it down in his head. Wade's arm snakes around his waist and he takes in a quick breath and thinks about anything to help him smile. The flash goes off and Peter moves back over to the camera and has a look at the photo. Wade joins him and is relieved to notice he doesn't look like he's in pain.

"I wanna take a few more."

"Whyyy? You know I hate photos, Pete."

"You hate photos because you have to smile at the camera. I wanna try something different." Peter sets the camera so it will take a small series of photos and guides Wade back to the spot. Wade shakes his head as Peter stands them side on to the camera and looks up at Wade, counting down in his head again. "I will get a smile out of you."

"Good luck." Wade rolls his eyes and Peter reaches up and pulls him in to kiss him lightly as the flash goes off again. And sure enough, Wade smiles against his lips.

"How many photos of us kissing do you need?" Wade asks as they rest their foreheads together, starting up into each other's eyes because they're lovesick saps like that.

"All of them." Peter whispers and Wade breaks out into another smile as the flash goes off again.

"How many we got?" Wade asks.

"One more." Peter goes to move back in, to get another one of them kissing because they really are his favourite photos of them but Wade has his own plans. He's quick to turn Peter toward the camera and push him up against his chest, biting into the side of his neck as his hand works up Peter's thigh, enough to pull the side of his dress up to show off the lace of the side of his panties. He'd love to pull it up all the way and show off Peter's dick hanging from them but he knows Peter won't keep it if he does. Peter can't help that he moans and his eyes roll closed at the feeling of Wade biting into his neck, just as the flash goes off too. Wade pulls back and Peter lets out a whine, turning toward him and slapping his chest lightly. "You ass."

"I bet you look great."

"I'm deleting that one." Peter huffs as he walks up to the camera and gets it off the tripod.

"At least look at it first." Wade rests his chin on Peter's shoulder to look at the picture over his shoulder. And it looks good, in Wade's opinion and he smiles in triumph when Peter mutters a 'fine' before he looks at the other two, meaning he's keeping it. Score one to Wilson.

The best thing about his camera, in Peter's opinion, is that he can replicate a picture and then crop it down on a computer and it'll be clear as day. And he knows that's exactly what he's going to do with the two other photos so that the main focus is on their faces. Because as he zooms in on the both of them Wade makes a small sound of approval like he actually likes a picture of himself which makes Peter's stomach flip and he turns his head into Wade's and presses a kiss to his temple.

"So we're gonna fuck now right?" Wade asks as Peter folds up the tripod.

"So romantic Wade." He rolls his eyes as he starts to move back into the bedroom to put the camera away, Wade following close behind.

"That wasn't a no and that was kinda the whole point of getting all dressed up like this." Wade points out.

"I know." Peter turns to him and reaches out to run his fingers down the silk corset of Wade's dress, grabbing hold of the ribbon and pulling Wade in toward him as he backs up to their bed. "But that doesn't mean you have to be so blunt about it."

"Blunt is my middle name." Wade announces as he grabs hold of Peter's hip and pulls his crotch up against his own, grinding against him.

"No, it isn't." Peter sighs and Wade makes a sad sound.

"Figuratively baby girl, not literately." Wade mentions and Peter freezes, looking up at Wade with a wide, confused frown.

"Did you just call me 'baby _girl_ '?" He asks. Wade had always called him baby boy, since before they were even together and he was more than fine with it. But he's _never_ called him baby girl.

"Well yeah, gotta have a cute nickname for my princess now don't I? Oooh, 'the goth's little princess', that's what you should call this one writer."

"Princess? Wait, Wade, this is too far." Peter closes his eyes and shakes his head to try and clear his fogged thoughts. Because what Wade's calling him is effective and he really doesn't want it to be.

"You wanted to feel pretty right, might as well go all out. Besides, I've really been looking forward to eating your sweet pussy out." Wade groans and shoves himself harder against Peter, rocking up hard into him and pulling a strangled sound from the brunette. Peter whimpers at Wade calling his ass _that_ because it really shouldn't be so hot, but it really is.

"What're you waiting for then?" Peter groans and it's not even a question, it's an offering and Wade takes it in a heartbeat.

He grabs Peter around his thighs and hoists him up against him and before Peter can even wrap his legs around Wade's waist he's being thrown down face first into the bed. Peter whimpers as Wade grabs hold of his hips and pulls him up to his knees, pushing his dress up and revealing his basically bare ass. And now he gets why Wade got the panties he did. Wade pulls the strap to the side, hooking it around Peter's ass cheek and dives in, instantly mouthing at Peter's ass. And the way he moves his mouth is different like he really was eating a chick out. And Peter can't stop moaning.

"You like that baby, like it when I suck on your pussy?" Wade growls and Peter whimpers, eyes screwing shut as he nods furiously. Wade's mouth continues to abuse his hole as his hand moves to grip onto Peter's leaking cock, the rough pad of his thumb working over his slit. "I want you to tell me how much you love the way I play with your clit."

"Fuck, so much, I love it so much, Wade. Finger me, please." Peter practically sobs.

"You want me to stretch your pussy nice and wide?" Wade teases, pushing a finger into Peter's slick hole, still working the thumb of his other hand over the slit of Peter's cock.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I'll never be tight for anyone else, only for you." Peter whimpers, biting hard into his bottom lip when Wade's in another finger and spreads him wide like he asked.

"That's my good girl." Wade purrs and Peter could seriously get used to this despite his earlier hesitation. Wade works his tongue in between his fingers and continues so wet Peter's hole, making a mess as usual. Peter can't stop the string of whimpers and moans he's producing because he's so far gone right now. Wade works in a third finger and slept spreads them apart until he can't anymore and Peter's gaping, clawing at the sheets in a haste.

"Fuck Wade, God." Peter whimpers, gritting his teeth so hard his jaw aches. Wade relaxes his fingers a little before he spreads them again and had Peter screaming.

"Gonna fuck your sweet little pussy so hard you'll come. Gonna fill you up so much, don't care if I knock you up," Wade growls and Peter whines and shakes all over at the idea. He looks over his shoulder as Wade pulls his fingers back, pulls the front of his panties down and frees his cock and slicks himself up with lube, that he'd obtained lord knows when.

Peter shakes from nerves, the idea of getting knocked up so stupid yet he's hoping, even wishing for it. What he'd give to carry Wade's baby. He closes his eyes and takes in a steady breath as he turns back to look in front of him trying to get himself to forget about it. Wade rips a cry from Peter's chest as he pushes forward and fucks into his tight body. He instantly builds up a rough fast pace, his thumb still working over Peter's slit and he knows he's not going to last long like this. Wade fucks into him like that for no more than two minutes before he's holding tight to Peter's hip and rolling him over, pushing his dress up his stomach so he can watch his thumb working over Peter's cock.

"That feel good baby girl?" Wade pants and Peter whimper again because that nickname is killing him.

"Feels so good. You're so deep, so thick, fill me up so good." Peter whines as his body jolts back and forth against Wade's. Tears are leaking from the corners of his eyes and smudging his makeup and he wants to apologise for ruining Wade's work but Wade picks up his pace and all that he can do is chant 'yeah' over and over again as he nears his release. He doesn't know where to put his hands as he's fucked closer to the edge and his words start to morph into random sound and then cries of pleasure. Wade fucks up into his prostate hard and it's enough with the stimulation to the head of his cock to have him coming with a scream, his release ruining his dress.

"Fuck yeah baby girl, so pretty when you scream like that, fuck I'm gonna come." Wade's moan cuts off into a whine and Peter frantically tries to get him to stop, his tired mind conflicted. He really wants Wade to fill him up but he has another idea.

"Wait, wait. I wanna fuck you, want you to ride me." Peter pants and Wade manages to still his hips with a nod, pulling out of Peter's wreaked hole. "Lemme eat you out, get your pussy nice and stretched for me."

Wade crawls up Peter's body, straddling his neck as Peter works his hands up Wade's dress and parts his cheeks. He pulls the merc down onto his face, the gaps in the panties making it easy for him to fuck his tongue up into Wade's body. Wade whimpers, running his own thumb over his leaking slit and licking up the mess every few seconds as Peter eating him out. The brunette works his two index fingers into Wade and pulls them apart, opening his hole wide for him to fuck his tongue up into him. He pats Wade's thigh when he's got him slicked up enough and Wade moves down his body again and holds himself over Peter, collecting up the lube and coating his hardening cock with it.

"Mm, baby your pussy tastes so good." Peter praises as he licks up his lips, his hands grabbing hold of Wade's waist as he lines him up. Wade smiles at the proses and lowers himself down onto Peter cock, sighing at the feeling of being full again.

Peter grips his hips hard and tight and fucks Wade down onto his cock hard and fast pulling shouts from his merc. He jolts his hips up into Wade's body as best he can at this angle, meeting Wade's hips with loud slaps of skin on skin contact. He fucks Wade down onto him as fast as he can, using so much strength that Wade's skin bruises over and over again as his healing factor attempts to rid him of the marks. "Finger your clit for me." Peter pants.

Wade whimpers and complies, running his thumb back and forth over the slit of his cock until he's shaky for the double up of stimulation. His muscles tremble in Peter's hands and his hole tightens around him and he knows he's close to coming. He picks up the speed as fast as he can until Wade's screaming and he starts to jack himself off.

"I'm gonna come, ah, I'm coming f-fuck." Wade's hand squeezes his cock hard as he shoots his load all over Peter's front, ruining his dress further. Wade's hole contracting around him has Peter moaning and falling over the edge again.

"Want me to fill you up baby doll?" Peter pants and Wade whimpers and nods quickly. "Want my come inside you? Wanna be filled up like a sperm bank?"

"Yes, please yes, knock me up, Petey." Wade whines and Peter curses the merc as he comes, filling his ass so much it leaks out past his cock and ruins the thin straps of Peter's panties.

They're both shaking and panting so heavy they feel light headed as Wade falls forward against Peter and kisses him, taking away what oxygen they could get from each other. Peter slowly pulls Wade off him and lays him down half on top of him, holding him close to his chest. When they look to each other they notice how much of a mess their makeup and wigs are in, surprised that the latter are still on their heads. Wade smiles softly and leans up to kiss Peter's almost bare lips. "God I really wish you could knock me up sometimes. What I'd give to have kids with you, you'd be the best dad in the world."

Peter smiles a little wetly at Wade and leans in to kiss his forehead. "Me too. You'd be a pretty good dad yourself, despite obvious factors for people to disagree I really think you'd be an awesome parent. That being said, you want kids you better marry me first."

"That better not be a proposal Parker, because I will decline if that's the case." Wade chuckles and Peter shakes his head and pulls the wig from his hair and chucks it to the side.

"No, I always pictured you getting down on one knee. And I'd take your name." Peter turns into his side so he can face Wade better, taking his scarred hand in his own.

"Yeah?" Peter nods with a small smile. "Well, I better get on to that then ay?"

"Probably." Peter chuckles and Wade snuggles closer to him.

"Then kids?" He whispers and Peter nods enthusiastically.

"Definitely. We could adopt, a boy and a girl." Peter smiles at just the thought of having kids run around the house, the boy taking after Wade just the right amount that Peter can't really be angry at him for getting in trouble all the time. And the girl would be just as bad but better at hiding it.

"Or go surrogacy." Wade notes and Peter instantly pictures a girl with blonde hair and Wade's eyes and thinks _yes_. "We'd call the boy Ben because I know he meant the world to you."

Peter's smile drops to a look of shock and his eyes tear up again. "Really?"

"Really really." Wade smiles softly and Peter feels like his hearts trying to burst out of his chest. He shifts suddenly, ridding Wade of his wig and straddling his thick thighs, hands framing Wade's face as he tries to prevent himself from crying from an overload of emotions.

"I fucking love you so much." He breathes out with a weak sob and Wade reached up to run his finger up and behind Peter's ear and pull him closer so he can kiss him.

"I love you too baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)


	15. Beta testing (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)

**Description:**  
Sometimes the boys can't be there for each other but they're men, they've learnt to use their hands.

 _Kink:_  
Masturbating

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The apartment hadn't been this quiet in a long, long time. Peter was so used to Wade's voice filling it or if he wasn't saying anything just his general noise filling the space. Because one thing Peter knew for sure was that Deadpool could not for the life of him be silent. And Peter's been home alone before since Wade had moved in, it wasn't uncommon for Wade to leave, I mean he did have places to go and people to see, regardless if they actually wanted him around or not, that was part of his charm. And Wade was a mercenary, after all, he got hired to do jobs all around the world all the time and this was no different. Wade was supposed to be in Brazil, but Peter couldn't know if he was still there or if his mission had taken him elsewhere. Wade called as often as he could when he was on missions, but sometimes he just couldn't and Peter understood that. This happened to be one of those times and Peter hasn't felt this alone in years. He misses Wade, misses his smell of gunpowder, blood, sweat and that distinct smell that was just Wade. He misses his voice the most though.

Something he didn't think he'd actually miss like he does is his body, his roaming hands and his cock filling his ass. There was a good portion of Peter's late teen and early adult life where sex wasn't something he was dependent on. Then he met Wade and it got a little harder to go more than two days without him feeling as though he needed to fuck or be fucked. And it never got boring, Wade was so good at working his body that even lazy sex was fun, some of his favourite sex if he's actually honest. And Wade's been away before and for even longer than what he's currently been gone for this time, but Peter's never missed his sex this much.

So Peter's home by himself, sad, lonely, and horny. And it sucks. He tries to distract his mind from Wade, has spent a lot of time hanging out with Harry and MJ over the past few months. Has even asked the Avengers if they wanted some company and even hung out with Logan for a few days. He caught up with his old S.H.I.E.L.D. team; Ava, Danny, Luke and Sam and yet he still feels so _alone_. He's so Wade dependent that when he went to visit May, he nearly cried when she said that she'd thought Wade would be joining them and cooked his favourite meal for dinner.

But aside from the loneliness, he's actually doing okay, until he starts thinking about how much he _really_ misses Wade. And the thing is, Wade has this thing where when he went away, he rarely indulged himself, which sounds surprising but makes sense. He didn't have the time and so when he got back he was all over Peter. So Peter makes it a point to do the same when Wade's away. But it's killing him, and he can't take it anymore. Sometimes they'll have phone sex but Wade hasn't called Peter and Peter doesn't get an answer when he calls so he's in on this alone. Wade should be home within the week, but Peter can't take another day of going to bed unsatisfied.

He's on his laptop when he snaps. He was going through old emails, trying to find a specific one that Tony had sent him a while back when he comes across one that Wade has sent him without any context. The fact that there was no subject and no text in the message made Peter frown because he couldn't remember what it was. There was an attachment and that was all. He opens it up and gets the image to load. And he regrets it instantly because it just adds to his problems.

It's Wade, because of course it is, and he's completely naked in the picture. Peter instantly remembers Wade sending him the image from the last time he had a gig. Why it was via email Peter will never know, but he's not going to complain right now. Wade had obviously taken it with his phone, had crammed the majority of his body into the frame, his shoulders hunched some and his head tilted to the side, giving Peter a soft smile. Peter misses his smile too, and his eyes. His free hand that isn't holding the phone up is pressed to the side of his thigh. His thick cock is toward the bottom of the image, hard and standing curved up toward his stomach. The vein on the underside of his cock is standing out so well and he has a bead of pre-come sat in the slit and just by looking at the image Peter knows that Wade would have been seconds away from coming; he'd just have to press his fingers up into his balls hard enough or his premium and he'd be done.

Peter whimpers as he takes in the fullness of Wade's cock, how painfully hard it looks, the head red and that vein looking like it's ready to pop. And God was his cock so beautiful, so thick and beautifully arched. Peter loved how it curved up like that when he was dangerously close to blowing his load, always in Peter's mouth or ass because Peter hated wasting it. That cock belonged in those two places only. Peter bites into his bottom lip and tries to get himself to close the image and move on because he knows Wade's out there risking his neck to get some money in and here he is fighting a hard-on. But he can't, can't get himself to look away from the thick, long cock. And when he averts his eyes to Wade's face, blue eyes staring back at him with so much lust and love he loses it. He shoves the laptop back enough for him to work his pants down his thighs, wrapping his hand around his aching cock and fucking his fist around himself fast and hard.

He stares long and hard at Wade's cock, thinking about it filling his ass, just sitting himself on top of it and letting Wade fill him up like he was starving for it, would die if even a drop wasn't pumped into his body. He thinks about how tight Wade's fingers would grip his waist as he calls out Peter's name, head rolling back as he comes inside him, how he'd have Wade's fingers imprinted in his skin for days after like a sign saying 'Wade Wilson was here and he wreaked ass'. Peter moans as his other hand works between his legs and he toys with his balls, and it's not enough, he wants Wade so bad, needs him filling him up, he's not going to feel satisfied until the merc fills him up so much he leaks his come for days.

"Wade." Peter whimpers, like Wade would hear him, would come to life in that picture and talk him through it, could call back to him in a moan as that beautiful cock bursts and Peter's forced to lick up the mess. Wade's so sweet, tastes better than whipped cream on a stack of chocolate marbled pancakes that Wade loves to make for Peter when he's had a rough night out on patrol.

Peter's painfully hard to the point of wet eyes and needy cries for his boyfriend to fuck the brains out of him until he's a drooling mess, not knowing what his name even is. He can't get the right stimulation, and he knows he needs to have something working his prostate and that his fingers aren't going to cut it. He forces himself up on shaky legs, his fist still fucking over his leaking cock and he can't get the sight of Wade crowding over him, drilling him into any surface from his mind as he collects up the lube and searches desperately through their sex toys for that glittery pink dildo Wade had gotten him. Wade loved watching him use it on himself because it was about the same size as his dick and was even ribbed pretty nicely so it felt pretty similar to the marred skin of Wade's dick. Peter slicks it up as soon and fast as he can, not even bothering to go back to the bed, the laptop still facing his way so he can see that stupid picture. He doesn't usually let Wade work toys into him without proper prep but sometimes Wade doesn't work him open for his cock and Peter loves how good it feels to have Wade just fuck into him.

So he doesn't waste time fingering himself open, he's too painfully hard anyway that the pain of working the thing into him instantly will nearly be null. And he knows how to fuck himself on a toy without causing himself damage if he skips on the prep and so he doesn't worry in the slightest. He grabs hold of the edge of the cupboard and spreads his legs far enough to work the dildo between his legs, moaning and crying out as he's filled. And it's not quite the same, isn't warm like Wade, doesn't have the ribs in the right spots to match Wade's scars but it's enough, it's thick and deep but doesn't curve like Wade's cock but it's the stimulation he needs right now. He works it into himself hard and fast, twisting his wrist to fuck it up into his prostate.

He cries out as he works the head up into his spot, small hard thrusts of the toy like Wade would fuck into him if he was milking his prostate. Peter closes his eyes and turns his head into the arm stabilizing him against the cupboard, biting hard into his bicep until he tastes blood. Wade would pull his head back and fuss over him hurting himself like that if he was here. His cock twitches up against his stomach as it dribbles pre-come as if it were saying 'dude you forgetting something?' and Peter whimpers at how much it hurts when he reaches down and starts jacking himself off again. He's so close, he's got the dildo working right into him how he needs it too but he needs that push. He grits his teeth and thinks about Wade's hands gripping his hips, bruising his skin and the mercs broad body crowding over his as the once blonde bites his ear and asks him to come so sweetly that Peter can taste the sugar on his words.

Peter lets out a strangled grunt as he comes, working the dildo so fast into his prostate that his body tries to fight against him to get away from the rough intrusion. Peter has to take his hand off himself, his cock too sensitive for him to keep working it as the ropes of his come cover the floor. He leans his forehand against the cupboard, panting heavily as he slips the dildo from his ass, mourning the lack of feeling of come dribbling from his used hole. He turns his head against the cupboard and looks back over to the picture with a shaky breath, exhaustion crashing over his body and he swears to God he sees Wade's smile widen in the slightest. Wade better get home soon.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade was only a little pissy with Peter, and only a little pissier with the Avengers. They'd called in yesterday, asking Peter if he'd be able to help them out with a situation in Paris. They hadn't said what it was but Peter was instantly in, stating that he was honoured they'd asked for his assistance. Wade had offered to help out as well, but he should have known that Stark was going to turn him down. Peter had tried to convince Tony that the team could benefit from Wade's skills but still, the answer was no. So Peter went off to Paris with the mighty Avengers while Wade was left home all alone.

 _Paris! You reading this? Pa-ris. The city of love without me? I would have taken Peter to Paris with me if I ever went. Maybe Peter has someone else he wants with him in the city of love. Maybe that's why Tony wanted him there_ ;_;

And maybe Wade wouldn't be so sore with the idea if Peter hadn't messaged him an hour ago saying that he was probably going to be there for another three days. Which meant that they weren't going to have a movie night this week, and Wade _needed_ their movie night. So yeah, he was really sore with Peter and was even ignoring his texts and didn't answer his phone when Peter called. He deserved better than this, being ditched on movie night for the Avengers, _in the city of love!_ Maybe if Paris wasn't the location he wouldn't be so sore about it either.

His phone lights up again and he notices that Peter's sent him an image. He hesitates but unlocks his phone and opens up the messenger app. The picture takes a moment to load but when it does Peter's looking back at Wade with a sideways smile. Wade's super jealous because Peter's really close to the Eiffel Tower and it's all lit up nice and pretty and Peter looks beautiful and Wade's heart doesn't hurt at all from the sight of his boyfriend under the Tower. He actually takes in the rest of Peter's body and notices that Peter's whipped out his dick, hard in his hand. Wade whines at the thought of Peter jacking off under the Eiffel Tower without him. He doesn't respond and turns off his phone and sits on the edge of their bed with a sad pout. He wants Peter here with him so he can fuck his little Spidey and not have to deal with his problem by himself.

But why starve his body of its needs if Peter clearly is giving in to the want of his own body? He reopens his phone and gets up the image, freeing his thick cock from his baggy track pants. He bites into his scarred lip as he runs his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting up his pre-come on the pad. He works at his cock with slow, strong tugs, twisting his wrist on the upward stroke. He slowly builds up a rough pace, looking the picture over a number of times until it's burned into his mind. He closes his phone and chucks it to the side, his now free hand running up his bare chest, tweaking at his nipples as he closes his eyes. He can see the image almost clearly and thinks about Peter jerking himself off silently where he was, the Avengers only meters away discussing the mission.

Wade moans and lays back on the bed, jutting his hips up into his fist at the thought of Peter trying to stay quiet, but failing when he comes in his pants, moaning Wade's name. And maybe Tony will hear it and get jealous because Peter has Wade and will never indulge with him in the city of love. The hand that Wade isn't working over his cock seems to move on its own accord as it runs over his body, searching for stimulation it won't find. He bites hard into his bottom lip, the taste of copper filling his mouth for only a few seconds before the wound heals. His hand works under his leg, around his back and down over his ass. Wade whimpers, thinking about Peter getting caught by Steve instead, or maybe even Barnes. God, he's seen the way Peter looks at that arm, maybe it's Barnes he'll indulge in tonight. And he's okay with that, he'd love to see those metal fingers disappear into Peter's ass.

Wade works his dry index finger into his hole, hissing at the slight burn from the lack of lube or spit. He curls it up into his body, his fist working as fast as it can over his aching cock. He thinks about the picture again and what he'd do to Peter if he was there with him. He'd bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him senseless, knowing that the feel of his cock in Peter's ass alone would have him crying out in ecstasy until he came without any stimulation to his dick. Wade whimpers and fucks in a second finger into his hole, squeezing the base of his cock roughly as he abuses his own prostate. His hips thrust up from the bed and he cries out, his body jolting as he milks his prostate, his come shooting over his chest in thick ropes.

As he comes down from the high he notices his phone light up again and reaches over to unlock it. Peter's sent another picture. It's of his hand and it's clearly got come on it with the caption 'look what you've done'. Wade smirks and takes a picture of his own mess and sends it off with the caption 'what a waste'. Peter responds with a sad face.


	16. Asshole (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)

**Description:**  
Wade's fucked up really bad this time and Peter knows he can't fix this mistake.

 _Kink:_  
Fight sex

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade knew he'd done something wrong the moment he got in their apartment, he just wished he knew what it was. He instantly tries to think about what it could have been, but his mind really never has been the best at remembering much. Which leaves him to think that maybe what he did wrong was forget something, which makes it all the worse and he tries to think about what he would have forgotten like that would work. The apartment is way too quiet, which is what gives Wade the indication that Peter's not in a good mood. Because he knows that Peter's home but for it to be this quiet means he's sat somewhere seething. Wade moves through the apartment cautiously, calling out to Peter to let him know he's home. He just about jumps out of his skin when he moves into their bedroom and Peter's standing right _there_ , arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Wade instantly shrinks into himself.

"Everything okay?" He asks and Peter actually growls, like a threatened animal would. Wade swallows thickly and steps back slightly, just in case. It's not that he thinks Peter's going to hit him, not intentionally, but maybe he might by accident, it happened sometimes.

"I think you can answer that one yourself, _Deadpool_." Peter hisses, venom laced in his tone. Wade hates it when Peter calls him Deadpool in their own home and Peter knows it which makes it hurt just that much more.

"No. What'd I do? Or forget or say?" Wade's still filing through his mess of a mind to try and figure out what it was he did to get Peter this mad. He often made Peter mad, that he couldn't help, but this type of anger was the stuff that was the difference between being murdered or broken up with. The later would hurt more, he can always come back to life but he can't get Peter back.

"You can't be serious; you can't even _remember_ can you?" Peter sighs, dropping his arms and now he looks hurt and that makes Wade feel like real shit. Curse his memory, curse his mind, curse himself.

"You know my memory isn't the best baby boy." Wade tries to save face, but he's digging his grave deeper.

"Don't call me that." Peter spits and Wade actually whimpers. He's _always_ called Peter that.

"But-" Wade cuts himself off, not knowing what he even wanted to say.

"You seriously have no idea what you've done?" Peter chuckles venomously with a shake of his head as he himself steps back from Wade.

"No, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't remember, I'm sorry for what I did. I'll fix it, I promise." Wade assures but Peter's shaking his head and he really is worried now. _I can't fix this, can I?_

"You think you can just fix everything don't you? Sometimes you can't fix shit, Wade." Peter's voice starts to rise and Wade isn't sure if the tears in his eyes are from anger or sadness and he's worried, he's scared because whatever he's done has seriously hurt the one person he'd rather die (for good) for then ever hurt and he can't fix it.

"W-what'd I do?" It's the only thing Wade can ask, and it's in the smallest, weakest tone of voice he's ever heard himself use and it hurts to see Peter so hurt because of something he did. Peter shakes his head with another venom filled chuckle, taking in a breath before he pulls up his phone and hands it to Wade.

"For once the media took your word instead of just forgetting about the shit that pours out of your mouth." Peter growls as Wade reads the headline of the article in front of him.

And instantly he wants to defend himself, tell Peter this is a mistake and it wasn't him, but his mind was always good at reminding him of his fuck ups after it was too late to fix it, and he really couldn't fix this. The headline screamed up at him 'DEADPOOL REVEALS SPIDER-MAN'S TRUE IDENTITY' and he remembers what happened. And it wasn't his fault, not really. Nowhere in the article will it state that Wade was bleeding out on the ground as the assholes who put him in that situation got away. He was dying and he couldn't think and yes, he was calling out for Peter because he needed help and he wanted to go home and he remembers hearing someone ask who Peter was. And he'd said -because half his brain was oozing out a hole in his skull- 'Peter Parker' and when they asked who _that_ was he'd mumbled 'Spidey' before his heart had stopped because he'd bled out.

Wade can't even look up at Peter. He knows exactly why Peter couldn't have people knowing he was Spider-Man. Norman Osborn wanted Spider-Man, now he knew where to find him. Harry Osborn hated Spider-Man, so what would happen to their friendship? And Wade had just put May and all of Peter's (not Spidey's) friends in danger. Trust in Wade to fuck up this bad.

"Pete, I'm so sorry, I... There's no excuse, I know. I fucked up." Wade closes Peter's phone and looks up at him with nothing but guilt and regret eating away at him. This was the worse, he might as well hold everyone in Peter's life at gunpoint, that was the kind of fuck up he's done.

"What were you thinking, telling random bystanders my name?!" Peter snatches his phone from Wade, yelling in the older male's face.

"I wasn't, my brains were on the road." Wade mumbles and Peter grits his teeth, grabbing the front of Wade's shirt and shoving him back roughly.

"Is everything a joke to you?!" He shouts and Wade recoils, cringing.

"I'm being serious! Some assholes got the jump on me and half blew me up." Wade sighs, but he knows his words aren't going to be heard or taken in, Peter's too angry.

"You realize what you've done haven't you? I'm going to lose everyone, Wade." Peter balls his fists at his side and Wade can't help it, he's in a bad situation and he's trying to make light of something horrible.

"You're not going to lose me." He mumbles and he sees the anger flare in Peter's eyes and he internally tells himself he deserves whatever happens next. And Peter's hit Wade before, it happens, he hits Peter too, but not like this. Peter grabs Wade's shirt again and pulls him in as he pulls back his other arm, bringing it in to collide with Wade's face. He stumbles back as the blow breaks his nose and there's the sudden rush of blood from the wound before it's patching itself up by the time Wade's hit the floor.

"You're an asshole! All you fucking care about is yourself!" Peter yells, towering over Wade, shoulders heaving with anger. Wade shakes his head, groaning as he sets his nose back in place so his healing factor can fix it up properly and wipes the blood away.

"You know that isn't true Peter. Well yeah, I'm an asshole but I care about you more than anything else in this fucked up world." Wade looks up at Peter, not sure if he's safer where he is on the floor or if he should get back up. If Peter lashes out again and he stays down here he'll get a foot to the face, but at least he's already on the ground.

"Oh because you care so much that you went out and did this to me, to the people I care about in my life!" Peter's fuming and Wade's surprised he isn't just beating him into the floor right now.

"You know I would never intentionally do this! You mean way too much for me to intentionally hurt you like this." Wade deflates, he can't be mad at Peter for being mad at him. He gets it, he understands why this hurt Peter so much but it's not like he went up to a person while his brain was still in his skull and was like 'yo I know who Spider-Man is'. He'd kill himself for good before he did something like that to Peter. "I love you, Pete. And I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you, to hurt May, to hurt anyone that matters to you like this or any other way."

"You're full of shit Wilson." Peter spits and Wade has to stop himself from sighing as he gets himself to his feet. His movements are slow and he makes sure there's distance between him and Peter.

"Maybe so, but right now I'm being as honest as I can be considering you just broke my nose. I'm so fucking sorry Peter, and I _am_ going to fix this, I know it doesn't seem like I can but I'm going to do everything possible to do just that." Wade promises and Peter shakes his head with a scowl, and it hurts to know that Peter doesn't trust him.

"You can't fix this Wade. It's out, everyone knows." Peter spits and Wade flinches at how close Peter looks to hitting him again.

"I'm sure not everyone knows yet, there are people who don't take in the news." Wade notes and Peter does go to attack Wade again, in some way, Wade isn't actually sure but he's able to grab hold of his wrists and hold him back.

"People are going to come after my blood Wade! People are going to hurt May, going to hurt MJ and Harry! Don't you fucking get it?!" Peter screams, thrashing against Wade's hold and Wade doesn't know what to do so he moves them and pins Peter down hard on the bed, holding his arms above his head and pressing down on his legs so he can't kick at him.

"I know, but I'm going to fix this! I promise Peter I _will_ if it's the last thing I do." Wade breaths and he should be ashamed of himself, Peter's on the verge of a breakdown and he's getting hard because Peter's yelling at him.

"Nothing can fix this Wade! Get the fuck off me!" Peter struggles against him and Wade's forced to press himself down against Peter harder. And the look of disgust that crosses Peter's face when he feels Wade's cock press against his thigh has the merc whimpering because it's not _his_ fault. None of this is his fault but Peter loves putting the blame on him apparently.

"You're sick." Peter spits and Wade nods in agreement. He knows but he can't help himself, the fastest way to get him hard is to yell at him.

"And you're a hot mess." He responds and Peter growls again like he had as soon as Wade had asked if everything was okay. And that conveniently is the second fastest way to get Wade hard. "Look, Peter, I promise as soon as we're done here I'll fix this, I know who to go to."

"We are done here; I'm not having sex with you." Peter fights against Wade's hold but Wade knows that he could get out of his hold if he really wants to, which is the only reason he doesn't pull back.

"Don't you trust me?" Wade asks and it's something between them that can stop anything. Because Peter does trust Wade, he trusted him with everything.

"I did trust you Wade and look where it got me!"

"Underneath your hot boyfriend who is going to fix everything, just relax." Wade sits back and palms Peter through his pants and it's because he's so angry that he's half hard, it's something that happens, Wade understands.

"I told you to get off!" Peter yells and Wade rolls his eyes because if Peter actually wanted him off, he'd be off. He works Peter's pants down, his own following close behind. Peter's glaring up at him and panting and Wade's pretty sure it's a 50/50 split because he's angry and horny.

"You're not asking nicely Pete." Wade tuts, sucking his fingers into his mouth before he works them down between Peter's thighs and works him open. Peter growls again and Wade doesn't want to look up at him to see if it's because of his current or previous actions.

"Don't. Wade stop you asshole!" Peter hisses as Wade spits in his hand and slicks himself up and holds himself against Peter, looking up at him nervously. And Peter might be angry with him, and he might be telling him to stop but his eyes are filled with lust and Wade notices the way his legs relax so it's easier for Wade to hold them open.

"We established I was an asshole earlier, stop trying to use it as an insult please." Wade mumbles as he pushes into Peter and maybe it's because he's angry but Wade swears he's tighter than usual.

"I fucking hate you." Peter grits out but his head rolls back and a small moan slips past his lips.

"No, you hate Deadpool, he did this to you." Wade points out and Peter never liked it when Wade tried to differentiate himself from 'Deadpool' so it makes him feel the slightest bit of guilt, but he's still so angry.

"I didn't tell Deadpool my name, I told Wade Wilson." Peter spits and Wade doesn't have a smart remark for that so he just leans over Peter and crashes their lips together. And it's so rough, actually hurts how hard Peter kisses him back, teeth clashing, lips being bitten, tongues beating together so hard they hurt, teeth sinking into tongues when they get in the way. It's a mess of drool and exhales air but it's so hot, Wade loves how angry Peter is.

"I should kill you for what you did to me." Peter snarls as he pulls back looking up at Wade with nothing but hate in his eyes. And that hurts a little but Wade still gets it, still understands that he'd be this pissed if the tables were turned.

"Maybe you should, but the question is could you?" Wade pants, fucking up into Peter hard and fast. Peter bites his bottom lip and Wade watches as some of the fight drains from his big doe eyes.

"No. I... You..." Peter growls and bites into Wade's neck hard, pulling a strangled sound from the once blonde as he breaks the skin, keeping his teeth in the wound so that it can't heal itself up right away. It's comforting to know that Peter wouldn't, couldn't kill him because it definitely went both ways.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." Wade whimpers and Peter suddenly shoves himself hard against Wade and they flip over and roll off the bed, Wade crying out in pain when he's slammed into the floor and Peter's teeth tear even more at his neck before he pulls away and sits himself up.

"Not in me you're not." He spits as he lifts himself from Wade's body, squeezing Wade's cock hard as he jerks himself off. Wade whines as he comes, Peter following not a second after, the both of them dirtying up Wade's shirt. Peter falls to the side against the bed, looking down at Wade as he pants heavily.

"You better fix this." Peter groans and Wade smiles a little at the sound of his voice finally taking on its normal tone.

"I will." Wade turns his head to look over at Peter. "I love you."

"Don't push it." Peter glares at him and forces himself to get up, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Still love you." Wade responds and Peter's shoulders sag and he sighs heavily.

"Back at you, asshole."

Least to say, Cable took a while to come around to the idea of Wade reversing time and fixing this problem. But Wade gets it done because when he promises something, he always keeps that promise. And the last thing he wants is Peter getting hurt because he fucked up. But at least he knows that if it happens again, Peter will still love him despite everything.


	17. Wall-crawler (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)

**Description:**  
Peter likes being able to make Wade laugh and sometimes he goes to some weird kinds of extreme to achieve his goal when Wade's having a bad day.

 _Kink:_  
Costume kink (almost naked Peter)

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell on AO3

**I hope people don't mind that the next few chapters will be requested costume kinks because I want to do every one you sent in. Thank you so much for them sapling, I hope they're worthy :')**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wade was having a bad day. He'd come home from a mission yesterday, the job cut short by nearly a month because he couldn't get his head in the game. Then today he just couldn't seem to get things right. He kept dropping things, kept grabbing the wrong things such as salt instead of sugar, couldn't remember what Peter had asked of him seconds after it being said and kept misplacing things. He was just downright miserable. It wasn't like the times he just didn't want to be in this particular moment or when he fell into himself and just needed to be cared for, this was just misery. Wade rarely got cut from gigs, as in almost never so it always wounded his ego when it happened and his mind just got lost when it happened. To top it off, his mind wasn't being quiet. He kept staring off into nothingness and talking to the 'boxes'. And even worse the cancer was playing up, making his skin itch so much he got angry and also a little upset because it hurt more than normal.

Peter does his part, treads carefully and watches his tongue just to make sure he doesn't upset Wade more throughout the most of the day. He almost feels like a parent, the way he has to assure Wade it's okay when he breaks something by accident or when he has to ask Peter to repeat what he'd said because he couldn't understand him. And he could tell Wade was getting frustrated with him for treating him like he was a child but he hadn't expected Wade to turn around and tell him to stop acting like he was broken. That had made Peter feel like an ass and step back for a bit so that he wasn't in Wade's face too much. That also made him realize that he was looking at this from the wrong angle and then he knew what he had to do to make Wade feel better but he didn't have to be annoying about it.

He purposely 'disappears' in a way so that Wade isn't aware where he's gone or how long he's been 'absent'. He just hangs out in their room, doing a few odd things while he waits for Wade to notice he's gone and either go looking for him or call out because he will, he always does. Because no matter how many times Peter assures Wade he can take care of himself and despite how long he did just that before Wade moved in, he worries. He freaks out if Peter slinks off and doesn't show up for a while, has to know where Peter's going to be doing patrol if he doesn't go along so that he knows where to go looking for him if he's so much as a minute late getting home. It's more cute than it is annoying because it proves that Wade cares, that Wade loves him, like that needed proving anyway. So he's not at all surprised that Wade calls out asking where he is about fifteen minutes later. Because it's not like Wade needs anything, he just wants to make sure nothing has happened to Peter.

"Bedroom," Peter calls back, a small smile trying to tug at his lips. He doesn't move from where he's lying on their bed on his stomach, legs bent up and crossed at the ankle. He's pretending to read a book because he's read it before and he just wants to make Wade feel better, there's nothing else to this. Wade comes into the room, his tense shoulders relaxing because Peter's still here, he's okay, some mystery phantom hasn't come along and kidnapped him. He freezes in the doorway though as he takes in Peter's appearance.

"Um, Pete?"

"Yeah?" Peter looks up from his book with a questioning look, like he was curious as to what Wade wanted like he had no idea Wade would have any questions about the situation.

"What are you doing?" Wade asks and Peter celebrates internally at the smile that works its way across his lips.

"Reading." Peter waves the book around to draw attention to it and he wouldn't be surprised if Wade hadn't noticed it before.

"Okay that's all well and good but I mean what are you doing wearing that." Wade points over to him like maybe he hadn't noticed he was butt naked.

"I'm not wearing anything." Peter mumbles, which is not true. He is wearing something, but they're accessories, not really classed as clothing and they surely don't cover anything important.

"You are, but you're not. What are you doing?" Wade's mind isn't stable enough for this right now, he's tired and confused and would be happy just going straight to sleep right about now. Except there's an obstacle lying on his bed.

"It's comfortable." Peter shrugs and places his book down, resting his head in his hands. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking about it?"

"Because I'm confused." Wade semi whines and Peter can't blame him. He'd be pretty confused too if he came into a room to find Wade wearing his boot and his gloves and nothing else. Because that was all he was wearing because he knew Wade would find the situation amusing.

"Would you like me to put something else on?" Peter asks and Wade shakes his head and moves forward.

"No. You're good." He looks Peter over and slowly sits himself down on the edge of the bed. He shakes his head and smiles softly at how weird it looks to see Peter dressed like this. "You look ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Some would say I look ridiculous in the full suit." Peter shrugs crossing his arms on the bed.

"Then they really need to see you like this." Wade chuckles and Peter snorts, rolling his eyes.

"No one else is going to see me like this." He states as he pushes himself up and moves to sit on the side of the bed, legs out in front of him and leaning back on his arms. He crosses his legs at the ankle again, his flaccid cock lying between his thighs. Wade's eyes roam down his body.

"So why are you wearing just that?" He asks again, licking his lips.

"Heat of the moment sort of thought." Peter lies. He was trying to think of a way to get Wade to laugh and this was what came to mind so he went with it. So it wasn't that big a lie really.

"You look cute, in your booties and mittens." Wade teases and Peter smirks, looking down at his naked body and bouncing his knee slightly.

"I could wear a suit made of frog corpses and you'd still call me cute." Peter rolls his eyes.

"Maybe you should try that one next time." Wade shifts himself up onto the bed, on his hands and knees and crawls over to Peter's side.

"I'll pass." Peter smiles up at him as he sits himself down next to him. Wade returns his smile and looks back down his body again with a low hum. He reaches out to run his hand down Peter's leg, fingers tickling the hairs as he works down to the top of his boot. Before he can touch the spandex Peter smacks his hand away. "No touching the merchandise."

Wade looks up at him with a flat look and reaches out again to touch the boot. Peter moves fast, way too fast for Wade's tired reflexes to ever hope to comprehend, and jumps from the bed and has himself stuck to the ceiling within seconds. Wade takes a moment to take in the fact that Peter's not in front of him anymore and looks up to see the wall-crawler doing just that.

"Are you serious right now?" Wade chuckles as Peter moves across the roof to the corner of the room, turning his back into the corner to face Wade, holding himself up with his hands almost behind his back.

"Spider-Man doesn't like people touching his suit." He crosses his arms over his chest and Wade shakes his head with a small laugh.

"Does Spider-Man know that most of his suit is missing?" He asks and Peter starts to crawl across the wall so that he's opposite the end of their bed.

"Spandex gets hot when you're swinging around New York saving people all day." Peter shrugs in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of way.

"You're ridiculous." Wade watches him move around with a wide smile.

"Look who's talking." Peter quips and Wade shifts himself so he's lying in the middle of the bed.

"Don't make me come over there." Wade rests his head back in his arms as Peter moves back over onto the ceiling above him, looking down at him with a stupid grin on his face. Wade's always pointed out how good Peter's ass looked in spandex when he crawls around buildings. It's definitely ten times better when he's naked.

"I'd like to see you get up here Wilson." Peter chirps and Wade knows there's no way he can get Peter from up there, even if he manages to reach him Peter won't let himself be caught. He is Spider-Man, he's good at this sort of stuff.

"Isn't the objective to get you down? I'm pretty sure I can do that." Wade states and Peter's glad to see more life and actual happiness setting into his eyes. That means it's working.

"Oh yeah? How?" Peter asks with a smirk and Wade's smirk is wider than his as he gives him a sultry look.

"You can't ride my dick if you're up there." Wade shrugs. It's a good point, but it's not going to get Peter down. He's on a mission, and he's not going to give in until he's succeeded.

"Maybe so, but that's not a good enough reason, sorry." Peter moves back across the ceiling, knowing Wade's watching his ass so he makes a point of sticking it out more and shaking it a bit. It pulls a laugh from Wade, but it's not the type that he's looking for. He thinks hard about what he can do to get what he wants to hear as he moves back toward his corner. "C'mon, surely Deadpool can do better."

"Deadpool isn't home tonight." Wade mumbles and Peter bites into his bottom lip and nods. Okay, Wade doesn't want to be Deadpool today, probably because of yesterday.

"Even better, he learnt his tricks from Wade Wilson, so you can definitely do better." Peter keeps his tone light and spiteful because if he starts to baby Wade again this could spiral in the wrong direction and he can kiss that laugh he wants goodbye.

"I can't kiss you from down here?" Wade tries and Peter's heart hammers unevenly in his chest. Wade's kisses are the single most important thing about their relationship. He can live on without sex but if he wasn't allowed to kiss or cuddle Wade he'd probably die.

"Tempting, so very tempting that I might consider it highly. Got anything else?" Peter asks as he looks around the walls and tries to think of what he can do, what more can he give to get Wade laughing.

"That's the best I got baby boy." Wade shrugs and Peter hums a sound of disappointment. His mind clicks and he looks back down to Wade with a smirk.

"You sure?" He asks as he starts to crawl down the wall slowly, rolling his shoulders and swaying his ass side to side with each roll of his body.

"Yep." Wade's eyes are glued to him as he moves almost all the way down the wall.

"Pity." Peter pouts before another predatory smirk crosses his lips and he lunges off the wall onto the bed, pinning Wade down with his weight. Wade almost squeaks as Peter collides with him, a loud laugh erupting from his chest as Peter holds him down and starts making pathetic growling noises.

He leans down and licks up the side of Wade's neck, his gloved hands working up under Wade's shirt and the merc will never admit and Peter would never tell _anyone_ that he was ticklish in the armpits. He's a mercenary, a full grown man riddled with cancer and yet he will _squeal_ if anyone works their fingers into his armpits. Peter pulls back just as suddenly as he'd gotten there and moves off Wade who's still trying to stop himself from twitching violently from Peter's assault. He watches as Peter crawls back away from him slowly before he jumps back at the wall and crawls a few steps before he crouches like a frog and leaps up to the roof and continues on his way across the room. Wade continues to chuckle and Peter's so close, he can get that laugh from Wade, he just has to play his cards right.

"Spider-Man doesn't have time for giggly mercenaries." Peter tuts and Wade grins wide as Peter frog crouches again and leaps back down on the wall. And it was only then that Wade noticed he was leaving a trail behind him, creating a super messy web on their ceiling.

"Got flies to catch bug boy?" Wade snorts and Peter smiles wider as he continues to jump around the room, his dick flailing hopelessly between his legs. Wade's seen a lot in his life but nothing comes close to how stupid Peter looks right now. And he hopes nothing ever will.

"Only one." Peter states as he sits in the middle of his horrible web and shoots a strand down to Wade's chest and pulls him up into the mess of webbing. Wade makes a distraught noise as he's pulled up into the space between the web and the ceiling and Peter crowds over him. And Peter's rewarded with that beautiful laugh when he leans down and makes a sucking noise on Wade's neck like he was trying to drink his blood from him like he was a spider eating up a helpless insect caught in his web.

"I thought you didn't have time for giggly mercenaries." Wade notes as he laughs and shoves at Peter's chest to try and get him off.

"Mistook you for a fly, must need my glasses again." Peter shrugs before he lays down on Wade's chest looking up at him with a wide smile. He watches Wade as his laughing calms down to a small chuckle before he's able to catch his breath and calm his giggling. "Hi."

"Hi." Wade chuckles, cupping Peter's cheek. Peter shifts up his body and kisses him softly, both of them smiling into it.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Peter notes as he pulls back and Wade smirks.

"You gonna do something about that?" Wade asks knowingly even though Peter's already working his shirt up his body.

"I am unless you have other plans." Peter pulls his shirt off and gives him a questioning look like he was waiting for Wade to tell him that he did.

"I would put saving the world on pause if you asked me to have sex with you."

"If that happens, kill whoever it is because it won't be me." Peter pokes at his chest, dropping Wade's shirt through the gap in the middle of his web so that it can fall to the floor before he works Wade's pants and underwear off him.

"What if it is you but you're under someone else's control though?" Wade asks and Peter thinks about it.

"You'll have to figure that one out. But don't have sex with me if you're meant to be saving the world. Because then the world will end and we'll have a problem." Peter points out and Wade chuckles.

"At least I would have spent my last moment doing the person I love with all I have." Wade tucks his hands behind his head and smirks up at Peter. He wants to come back at Wade saying that that's not a good enough reason to not save the world but he's a sucker for Wade's sappy side.

"I'd be okay with that being my last moment." Peter smiles and it's only a little sad in the sappy kind of way. He runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head at his boyfriend. "You're stupid romanticness will kill us both."

"If I'm gonna die for good it better be with you." Wade hums, reaching down to pull Peter up onto his waist, sitting him in his lap and rubbing his thumbs over his thighs.

"Stop saying sappy things, Wade. Being able to handle an excessive amount of love is not a superpower I have." Peter bites his lip and tries to stop himself from whining in despair. In which lifetime would it ever be a good idea to think he could survive a relationship with Wade fucking Wilson without imploding from an overdose of affection?

"Too bad you weren't bitten by a radioactive lovebird." Wade states and Peter chuckles and leans down to kiss Wade again.

"No, I was bitten by something way worse." He huffs out a chuckle as he moves back in the slightest so that he can look over Wade's face.

"Hey, if you didn't become Spider-Man we wouldn't be here right now, especially in your homemade web." Wade gestures around them and Peter shakes his head.

"I was talking about whatever love-bug bit me that made me fall in love with you."

"That better not be a complaint." Wade raises an eyebrow ridge and Peter smirks.

"Never." He runs the back of his finger down Wade's cheek and rests it under his chin, his thumb swiping across his bottom lip.

"Who's the sap now?" Wade chuckles.

"You're rubbing off on me." Peter huffs. Wade shifts his hands up to grip Peter's hips.

"Not yet." He smirks as he pulls Peter's ass down against his crotch and he rolls his hips up into him. "Now I am."

Peter chuckles and averts his eyes down into their room and flicks his wrist out the hole, webbing up the lube sat on the nightstand and pulling it up to them. He presses it to Wade's chest and lifts himself from Wade's hips. "You won't need to use your fingers."

"You sure?" Wade gives him a sceptical look. Sure he's fucked Peter before without prep, but that didn't mean he hadn't made sure Peter was absolutely certain he was okay with it beforehand.

Peter nods and shifts back slightly so that Wade can slick up his cock. He strokes himself firmly until he's lubed up and fully hard before he lets Peter crawl back over him and hold himself over his dick, reaching back to hold the head against his hole. Wade grabs hold of his hips in a light grip and lets Peter do the first bit at his own pace. He slowly works himself down onto Wade's cock, his eyes rolling closed at the stretch as he sinks down onto Wade. He seats himself firmly on Wade's crotch, rolling his hips down into Wade's to try and loosen himself up a little. Wade moans at how tight he is, nothing but heat and tight muscle encasing his throbbing cock. Peter rests his hands on Wade's chest, still wearing his damn gloves as he slowly lifts himself up a bit before he works himself down. After he repeats the action a few more times he nods and lets his legs go limp so that Wade can take over. The merc tightens his grip on his hips and starts to work him up and down on his dick, lifting his hips up into Peter.

"So tight baby, fuck you're so perfect Petey." Wade breathes out and Peter whimpers at the praise. This is why Peter loves getting straight into it because he loves the burn and Wade's thicker than he's ever seen and so he knows how intense it feels for him to fuck up into something as tight as his unstretched ass.

"It's only tight because you're so big." Peter moans and Wade smirks at the compliment. He's not one to deny his physical traits, but he'll never get tired of hearing Peter moan over the size of his cock.

Peter shifts himself after a few minutes, bringing his legs up so that his knees are in the air and his feet are pressed into his web at Wade's hips. He leans back and grips Wade's thighs in his hands and starts working himself down onto Wade's cock. His pace is fast and rough as he bounces, panting and whimpering as he fucks himself on Wade's dick. Wade sits himself up slightly so he can reach down and start jacking Peter off. He works at him as Peter's hips speed up and he twists so that he's got Wade fucking up into his prostate. Wade releases his cock and watches as Peter's head falls back, his cock slapping up against his own stomach, bouncing around as pre-come leaks from the slit. This is Wade's favourite bit as he waits to see if Peter will be able to make himself come from his cock in his ass alone or if he'll cave in and jerk himself off until he comes. Wade moans as Peter clenches around him and pushes his ass down hard on him and rolls his hips down onto him.

Peter's hips jolt and he leans forward slightly, his head falling back forward with a look of pained ecstasy on his face as he trembles. And this is the breaking point, Peter's trying to hold back, hand gripping his thigh tightly as his cock twitches wildly. Wade's hips jolt of their own accord from the sight alone and it has Peter falling over the edge with a shout, his cock ejaculating across Wade's stomach. Wade moans and lays back so he can grab hold of Peter's hips and fuck him down onto his cock hard and fast again. Peter whithers in his hold, overstimulated as he's milked for everything he's got as Wade chases his own release. He grips Peter's hips tight as his hips still and he comes in Peter's ass the brunette whimpering at the feeling. He lets go of Peter's hip so that he can lift himself tiredly off of Wade and lays down atop of him, panting and shivering as his muscle contract and Wade's come starts to leak from his ass.

"You're not allowed to dress like that in the house ever again." Wade moans and Peter chuckles looking up at Wade's face.

"Which means you're going to make sure I do." Peter smiles knowingly as he kisses under Wade's jaw.

"Probably." Wade sighs.

"You're next." Peter shifts himself up Wade's body a little more, cuddling closer to his side.

"What do you expect me to wear?" He asks, looking down at the top of Peter's head as the hero nestles his face into the crook of his marred neck.

"Frog corpses." Peter tiredly replies.

And he smiles wide when Wade laughs another full laugh, the kind that has his chest rumbling against Peter's ear and would leave his gut hurting if he wasn't so exhausted that he has to cut short.


	18. Great power, great destruction (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website hates me and all of my work
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.

**Description:**  
Peter's so close to loosing his mind.

 _Kink:_  
Destruction of clothes

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell

**I looked up a whole bunch of shirts for this one and I couldn't stop laughing at how many stupid puns I came across. Wade would wear all of them if given the chance.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometimes Peter thinks Wade wants him to hit him. Sometimes with a book, sometimes with a truck. Wade just liked making Peter mad. Though at first this probably wasn't an intentional thing. In fact, at first it was funny, then it stopped being so. It started when Wade came home from a day out on an impulse shopping spree with a new shirt on. And Peter had found it amusing when he noticed the shirt had a smiling pea pod on it and the caption 'bitch peas' across the front in bold letters. But that was just the beginning. He was okay with that one and the one with the bubble tea that read 'suck my balls' and the one with the cute top hat and tie on it, the hat saying 'you hang around, I'll go on a head' to the tie.

Then it started to get a bit frustrating for reasons Peter couldn't explain so Wade would never understand. The next one just had 'let me know if my biceps get in your way' written across it and Peter had said no more. But Wade really liked pushing his limits and he could tell Peter was getting annoyed so he went out and got another one that read 'if I flip a coin, what are the chances of me getting head'. Peter threw that one away after Wade tried to wear it out to dinner with May.

It only got worse after that.

The next shirt had 'how to pick up chicks' on it with a three step process of a stick-man picking up a baby chicken and Peter had straight up told Wade that if he got another shirt with something like that on it he was going to destroy it. But of course Wade didn't listen and when he came home one day after being away on a mission for nearly two weeks wearing a shirt with a muffin flexing it's weird human arms with the caption 'stud muffin' written across it, Peter had ripped it clean from Wade's body and thrown it out instantly. But Wade still hasn't learnt a thing apparently.

"I'm back!" Peter calls out as he tiredly climbs in through the window, in his Spider-Man suit and carrying pizza with him. It's probably a little late for dinner, but this was almost the norm for them at this stage.

"Thank God, I'm starving." Wade responds and he gets up from the couch and moves through the apartment to join Peter in the kitchen as he sets the box down on the table and pulls off his mask.

"So sorry that I was busy and couldn't bring your food sooner." Peter shakes his head with a light chuckle and turns to Wade to give him a kiss when he pauses at the sight of Wade's shirt. It's got a blue badge shape on it and a silhouetted ass underneath it with 'FBI' written in the middle and 'female booty inspector' in banners around the picture on the shirt. Peter's face falls instantly and he looks up at Wade with a look of disappointment.

"Really?"

Wade looks down at the shirt, holding it out away from his body like he was just taking it in for the first time himself. He looks back up to Peter and smiles widely. "It's funny."

"It really isn't. You're taking that thing off." Peter moves past Wade (without a kiss?!) and starts to work off his gloves and shirt as he moves through the lounge to their room.

"You gonna make me?" Wade crosses his arms over his chest in a defensive manner and frowns after the brunette. Peter pauses in his tracks and turns to glare at Wade.

"If you don't take it off you don't get dinner and you'll be sleeping on the couch, if I don't throw you outside first." Peter seethes, going back on his way as he works himself out of the rest of his suit and throws on a pair of pants and an over sized shirt. It's probably Wade's but he doesn't care. Wade's standing in the middle of the lounge room when Peter comes back out of the room, arms still over his chest and a look of determination on his face.

"What's wrong with it? You're allowed to wear whatever shirts you want so why can't I wear mine?"

"Because it's disgusting Wade." Peter huffs. And it's not really that he hates the shirt on Wade, he just hates the idea of it on anyone. It's almost objectifying, and he hates that.

"It's a shirt Peter." Wade defends and Peter clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Take it off."

"Make me."

They both pause for a minute and Peter thinks about giving in, it really is just a shirt. But he's sick of them, he's sick of how pathetic they are because it's almost like Wade's just doing this for attention. Maybe he is, if so it's working and that's what's so infuriating about it. Peter moves up to Wade and grabs him by his arm and shoves him back. Wade stumbles, tripping over the side of the couch and falling back on it with a pained sound as he lands uncomfortably over it, his head smacking into the arm. Peter pins him down and grips the shirt tightly in both hands against Wade's chest, the material balled up in his fists.

"Last chance, you take it off or I will." Peter hisses as he tugs at it slightly and Wade hears the material screaming out as it's stretched and some of the stitches start to pull apart slightly. Wade didn't like the shirt anyway.

"I'm not taking it off Parker." He shrugs and Peter again considers letting it go, getting over himself and letting Wade have his stupid shirt but then Wade's smirking up at him and he thinks to himself that he's not loosing this one. His grip tightens further and he yanks hard on the material and it rips off Wade's body, splitting down one side fully and half down the other. He pulls at it until it's fully off Wade's body and chucks it across the room a little too aggressively. Wade smirks wider up at Peter. "Hot."

"You're an asshole."

"It was a shirt Peter. I don't see what the fuss is about."

"Shut up." Peter leans down and kisses Wade roughly, biting at his lips and forcing his tongue into Wade's mouth, teeth clashing painfully at the force of it. "You need to stop wasting money on shit."

"You're the one destroying them, not me." Wade points out and Peter just glares down at him. He doesn't say anything, just leans down and bites into Wade's throat as he works his hands down Wade's stomach.

Peter yanks Wade's pants down roughly and leaves a trail of bites down his body. Wade withers and twitches in his hold as Peter gets lower and lower until he reaches Wade's pubic bone. Peter sucks hard on the spot his teeth grazing against the skin roughly and his hands run down Wade's thighs. He looks up at the merc as he kisses down further and mouths down the length of his hardening cock. He reaches up and presses his fingers up into Wade's perineum as he lets his teeth graze over Wade and the once blonde jerks at the rough feel to his sensitive skin.

"You make a promise to me right now that you won't buy anymore of those stupid shirts. Otherwise you don't get to come, not tonight, not any other night until you promise me this." Peter growls before he works his mouth over Wade's cock, sucking him down the most of the way, sucking hard before he pulls back and laps at the head. Wade's body jolts from both acts of stimulation against his body. He watches Peter with a smirk as the brunette cocks an eyebrow at his lack of a response.

"Sure Parker." Wade snorts and Peter pulls back from Wade's cock and gives him a flat look.

"You don't think I'm being serious do you?" Peter chuckles bitterly as he reaches up with his free hand and starts to jerk Wade off. "That's too bad, really it is."

"You're not going to be able to resist me Petey and you know it." Wade quips and Peter snorts.

"Just because I can't resist you doesn't mean I won't be able to not let you come. It's two different concepts Wade." Peter notes as he idly strokes Wade's cock with lazy hand motions.

"You love my come too much baby boy, in your mouth, up your ass. You'll let me come." Wade smirks and Peter returns his smile with a devilish one of his own.

"How sure are you on that one?" Peter speeds up his fist working over Wade's cock as his fingers press up harder against Wade's perineum.

"Positive." Wade moans and Peter's smile widens as the mercs head rolls back against the couch and his back arches up into his touch. Peter knows that Wade's doing this because he wants Peter to go against what he's saying and prove him wrong by doing just that and leaving Wade there to suffer. But that would make Peter's competitive side have a fit and in the end he'd let him come, probably in Peter's ass too. But Peter can't let him win this one, he can't handle Wade buying anymore of those stupid shirts.

Peter leans down and takes the head of Wade's cock between his lips and suckles on the tip as he continues to fuck his fist over the rest of his length. He works his thumb up against Wade's perineum as he slowly slides his dry index finger into Wade's ass. The merc jolts away from the feeling with a loud moan as Peter starts stimulating his prostate from both sides, his fingers moving roughly against him with no mercy. The brunette sucks hard on Wade's cock and squeezes the base hard in his hand and Wade thrashes against the couch as he tries to find purchase on the furniture. And Peter knows he's about to come and so he pulls back suddenly, both hands leaving Wade's body momentarily as he webs Wade's dick down against his stomach, even covering up the head before he shoves Wade's arms up against the arm of the couch and webs them there. Wade lets out a loud sound of protest as he's brought so dangerously close then denied his release like Peter had promised.

"Pete, please. Okay, okay! I promise no more shirts." Wade whimpers and Peter smiles sultrily down at his boyfriend as he leans over him and kisses him softly. He pulls back and smiles against Wade's lips.

"Funny how that works. You missed your chance big boy." He whispers before he pulls back and stands up from the couch. "I guess I'll have to hand feed you now. And if you're good I might let you out of the webbing. But I was serious about what I said."

"But I promised!" Wade cries out as Peter gets up and moves off to collect up their pizzas.

"But did you mean it?" Peter asks and Wade doesn't respond as he mopes to himself on the couch.

And just as Peter had thought, Wade didn't mean it. He comes home two weeks later with a shit eating grin and holds up two shirts for Peter to see. One has an arrow pointing up to the collar of the shirt with the words 'the man' and an arrow pointing down to the bottom of it with 'the legend'. The other shirt says 'your ass looks lonely without my hands on it' across the mid-rift. Peter can't help that he smiles and giggles a little at them. He lets Wade keep them, but still that night he doesn't let Wade come. But Wade's okay with that because Peter tells him he's okay with the shirts.

Winner: Wade Winston Wilson; and Peter's okay with that.


	19. Use your ears (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm back, been thinking about working on this fic a lot lately but writing smut hasn't been easy for me. I've been working on a special smut ficlet for my boyfriend for two months because I can't write the sex! It's been a nightmare ;-;  
> So maybe look forward to some /new/ new stuff soon? 
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)

**Description:**  
Wade likes to play around with new things and he also prefers Peter in as little clothing as possible.

 _Kink:_  
Sexy dress up _(?)_

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell on AO3

**I don't really know what to call this kink lol. I hope you don't mind I added to your request of bunny/kitty ears a little ;)**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You ready?" Wade called through to their bedroom from the adjoined bathroom. He'd gotten himself changed in there while Peter did the same in their room. This had been his idea, naturally and Peter was more than okay with it of course, but Wade was good at making him nervous. So it took Peter a moment to even be able to open his mouth, not to mention form words. His cheeks feel warm and he knows they'll be faintly pink, but that was Wade's doing.

"Yeah. I think so." Peter calls back and Wade smiles to himself as he opens up the door. Peter's stood at the end of the bed with his hands fiddling with the super short, white skirt he has on. It barely even covers the length of his hard dick as he holds it down, the back of it not even hiding his ass. It's just for show at Wade's request. Underneath that, Peter's not wearing any underwear, but over his chest, he's wearing a pair of white, frilly bra. He'd never admit that he's okay with wearing it, especially for Wade. Atop his head, he's wearing a headband that has large white bunny ears on it. One of them is flopped down back to his head while the other stands almost completely straight up in the air. And up his ass is a bunny tail anal plug that Wade was super excited about.

Peter bites his bottom lip when he takes in Wade's appearance. He's basically wearing the same thing, though his clothing is black and on his head are fluffy black cat ears and he's got a long, black, fluffy cats tail plug up his ass. Peter's surprised Wade didn't want to go all out and have him in frilly panties and stockings and heals with some form of collar on or something. Maybe he's saving that for another time. Peter hopes so.

"You look cute." Wade comments and Peter has to roll his eyes.

"You always say that. But um, thanks. You too."

"Sexy would be the word you're looking for Petey baby." Wade looks himself over and flexes his arms and Peter shakes his head with a small chuckle, his shoulders shaking as he continues to fiddle with his skirt.

"If you say so, kitty." He pokes his tongue out at Wade as the older man straightens his stance.

"I didn't invite her, but I always could if you wanted me too." Wade offers and Peter shakes his head, his cheeks heating up more at the idea of anyone but Wade seeing him like this. Yeah, no thank you.

"No thanks. I'd prefer it if no one else shows up." Peter chuckles nervously because it wouldn't be the first time Wade's joked about inviting someone else to play along and Peter's been mortified on a few occasions to find out that Wade actually has gone asking other people to join in. It's usually Logan, you can probably imagine how that goes ( _hint; snikt, slice, blood, pain, sadness_ ).

"I get you all to myself hey? My little bunny." Wade purrs as he moves over to Peter and runs his finger lightly down Peter's cheek. Peter leans into the touch a little, his eyes falling closed at the rough feeling of Wade's skin against his own. One of his favourite feelings.

"You always get me to yourself." He notes in a small voice, looking up at Wade with big eyes. Wade always melts when he looks at him like that, which is ultimately the plan because Peter loves nothing more than having Wade like putty in his hands.

"And I'm damn lucky for that and very thankful to whatever writer was the first to put us together." Wade announces and Peter screws his face up at the mention of a 'writer'.

"Don't start with that." He mumbles a little pleadingly and Wade bites into his bottom lip, knowing that it made Peter feel uncomfortable because he didn't understand the circumstances, not that Wade liked to think about them anyway.

"Sorry." He huffs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay." Peter looks down at his almost naked form, still fumbling with the damned skirt. He'd probably feel better if he wasn't wearing it despite how much he actually likes it. Wade was just good at making him nervous. Wade cups his chin and lifts his head to look up at him with a small smile.

"You seriously look amazing." Wade's gaze looks up to the ears on Peter's head and he smiles wider as he looks back down to his face and leans in to kiss him.

It starts off slow and soft until Wade grips Peter's hips and pulls them together and their hard cocks press together under their useless skirts. Peter moans and reaches up to grip the back of Wade's neck and pull him in harder against his mouth, grinding up into Wade's crotch. Wade's fingers dig roughly into Peter's exposed ass cheeks as he pulls him up against his rutting hips, working them against each other as he tilts his head and licks into Peter's mouth. Peter moans into the kiss, forcefully kissing Wade back as he stands up on his toes so he's at a better height, his body rolling up into Wade's. He moves one of his hands from cupping Wade's neck and runs it over his shoulder and down his chest. He moves it around along Wade's ribs and grips at his side as he pushes himself up hard against Wade's body. The lace of the bras they're wearing tickles against his skin and he whimpers into Wade's mouth. Wade grips his ass lower and tighter and hoists Peter up against him, lifting him up so Peter can lock his legs around his waist. They don't break away from the kiss as Wade's hands move up to support Peter's back as he holds him up against his body. Peter cups the sides of Wade's head and tilts his head to the other side and fucks his tongue into Wade's mouth with a deep moan. Wade moves one of his hands down to the top of Peter's ass right above where the bunny tail plug is sat and pushes his fingers against the skin above his hole. Peter pushes back against the pressure with another moan, their teeth clashing painfully.

Wade moves, walking forward those two steps to their bed and pushes Peter down onto it. He crawls up Peter's body, the both of them panting loudly as he moves up Peter's body and reclaims his mouth again, hand running down Peter's side and hooking his leg up over his back. Peter's hands don't stop moving over his body, blunt nails scratching lightly down his back when Wade's hand pushes his skirt out the way and he runs his hand down to the plug, gripping it and twisting it around. Peter pulls back to catch his breath, muttering low curses to himself as Wade makes up for the loss of Peter's lips by nibbling at his throat as he toys with the plug. Peter bites his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as his body rolls up against Wade's and he moans when the merc manages to work his finger into Peter's wet hole beside the plug. The plugs are about two and a half inches in diameter at the widest part, so it's an easy stretch with Wade's added finger, Peter's had bigger.

Peter turns his head back toward Wade's locking their lips back together. He works one of his hands around from Wade's back and to his chest, rubbing his thumb over the lace covering Wade's left nipple. Wade whimpers at the rough stimulation, curling his finger roughly into Peter's body until he can work in a second along with the first. Peter bites Wade's bottom lip at the slight sting. He lets out another moan when Wade's fingers curl up close to his prostate that Wade swallows and uses to his advantage to work his tongue back into Peter's mouth. Peter's thumb pushes hard against Wade's sore nipple, making him arch away from the touch and whine before Peter's moving his hand to play with Wade's other nipple. Wade works him open with his fingers, keeping the plug buried inside him as he stretches Peter almost to his limits with three fingers buried in his ass, pulling away from the intruding plug. And Peter knows what his end goal is and so he reaches out blindly, mouth still locked with Wade's and fumbles around atop the dresser until his fingers come in contact with the lube bottle and he passes it to Wade. He has to pull back then and Peter whimpers when he does, trying to chase his mouth back, hand pinching hard at Wade's right nipple.

"Ah, _Pete_." Wade pants, twisting his torso to try and escape Peter's cruel fingers. Peter drops his hand to his lap, running it over to palm at his cock through the skirt, the lace scratchy but has Peter biting his bottom lip at the feel of it against his aching cock. He watches as Wade slicks up his cock and pumps himself a few times and holds himself against Peter's hole. He takes a moment to let Peter relax before he pushes forward and works his cock into his boyfriend alongside the plug.

"Fuck me." Peter mewls, his eyes trained on the ears on Wade's head and concentration on the stretch. Wade bottoms out, holding himself still against Peter's hips as he shifts the brunette's legs, pushing them up against his stomach and holding them apart. He looks up to Peter and he's given a firm nod and he starts to move. And the plug isn't deep, only about five or so inches and so it feels like nothing compared to Wade's length, but the stretch is delicious and all that Peter craves.

Peter whimpers when Wade starts to fuck up into him, gripping his legs tightly as he works him until he's not tense around his cock. When Peter's head falls back on the bed and he lets out a small sigh Wade really starts to move. He thrusts hard and fast into Peter's body, panting and grunting at the feeling of the plug against his cock and Peter's tight body constricting around him. He leans over Peter's body again and reignites their kiss. It's messier now, their bodies jolting against each other, mouths more open than closed as they pant and moan into each other's mouths, sharing air and saliva. Their tongues lazily beat together when their brains remember how to function. Wade grits his teeth and grunts deep in his throat when Peter's fingers dig into his back and he can feel Peter's knuckles grazing against his stomach as the brunette jerks himself off between their bodies. Wade starts to get sloppier the closer he gets, the tight feeling of Peter around his cock having him speeding to the edge way too fast. Peter pants, breath fanning over Wade's face as he starts to chant a mix of curses and Wade's name as his body starts to arch up from the bed in a messy rhythm, his fist speeding up its strokes on his cock.

"You gonna come bunny boy?" Wade breathes out and Peter doesn't get to answer as a strangled cry gets caught in his throat and his hips lift from the bed as he releases his come over his chest and stomach.

Peter's chest heaves unevenly as he gulps in breaths, looking down between them with a whimper as he milks his overstimulated cock. He looks up at Wade again as the merc continues to fuck into him. His breaths start to get caught in his throat and Peter awkwardly curls himself up into Wade and runs his hand down his back and grips the fluffy tail wedged between his cheeks. He twists it up and pumps it, small and fast thrusts up close to Wade's prostate. It's not quite the right angle and it doesn't come in contact with Wade's sweet spot but the teasing sensation is enough to have Wade bowing his head into Peter's neck with a loud, lengthy moan as his body shudders and he comes in Peter. He kisses the skin of Peter's neck as the young hero lets out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of being filled. Wade pulls out, keeping the plug inside Peter's abused hole as he kisses up his throat and to his lips.

"Don't ever call me bunny boy again." Peter pants and Wade smiles down at him, leaning in to kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"No promises there baby, especially if you dress like this again." Wade shrugs, shifting himself to the side before he lays down so he doesn't crush Peter with his full weight.

"I'll make that an acceptation." Peter turns into Wade, moaning in his throat at the feeling of some of Wade's come leaking out past the plug.

"Deal. Hey, you know how there's that saying about fucking like bunnies?"

"No Wade," Peter mumbles, eyes already closed and ready for a power nap. Wade makes a low sound of sadness and pouts and Peter can almost see it even with his eyes closed. He lets out a small sigh and smiles softly. "Unlike you, I don't have a refractory period of zero. Give me fifteen."

He doesn't miss the little ' _yes!_ ' Wade cheers almost silently. Peter's smile widens.


	20. Wrong size (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out :)

**Description:**  
Peter's fond of 'borrowing' Wade's oversized clothes and despite how much Wade will complain, he doesn't care in the slightest, because it's only fair if he's allowed to steal Peter's clothes.

 _Kink:_  
Stealing clothes

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell on AO3

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Coffee," Peter announces as he sets the hot drink on the nightstand beside Wade, whose sat propped up against the headboard of their bed sharpening his katanas.

"Thanks, babe." Wade looks up from his work to offer Peter a smile when he takes in the sweater Peter's wearing. It's his, one that he got rounds about this time last year when it was starting to get cold. It was his blue Assassin's Creed Christmas sweater. "Last time I checked that was mine."

Peter looks down at the sweater on his body, the sleeves coming down past his hands and the hem of the bottom of the shirt goes down past his ass. Which Wade notices is covered by a pair of his sweatpants, too long in the leg for Peter. "Your clothes are comfy in cold weather."

"It's not even that cold." Wade rolls his eyes. Peter's being highly dramatic right now.

"I noticed the weather doesn't affect you. You can't complain about me wearing your clothes if you're gonna lounge around in mine." Peter defends and Wade smirks up at him. He's wearing Peter's American flag tank top, just because he wants too and he knows he likes it better than Peter does.

"Can and I will." Wade sticks his tongue out at Peter who shakes his head.

"Whatever, I can't do much to stop you I guess." Peter crosses his arms over his chest and Wade rests his katanas on the floor, leaning them against the nightstand and patting his lap. Peter moves over and straddles his waist.

"But you could probably get me out of it if you tried." Wade gives Peter a cheeky smile as he runs his hands up under Peter's sweater. Peter flinches away from his roaming hands.

"Your hands are cold, fuck off." Peter shoves his arms away from his body and Wade gives him a small pout.

"Help me warm them up then." Wade mumbles and Peter shakes his head and moves Wade's hands under his own ass.

"There, you can warm them up yourself. And while you're at it," he jumps up from the bed and moves over to the other side of the room to collect up the lube from where they left it last, "warm this up too." He chucks it over to Wade. He picks it up from his lap and holds the bottle in his hands.

"Subtle." Wade snickers as he rolls the bottle between his hands, watching Peter work out of his pants before he climbs up into his lap again, still wearing Wade's sweater.

"Why should I be when you never are?" Peter asks with a small smile before he leans in to peck Wade's lips, grinding his bare, naked hips down into Wade.

"Because people already call me Spider-Man, let's not have them calling you Deadpool." Wade tries to reason.

"That's because of your suit, not our personality stats." Peter pokes Wade's chest between his pecks, that are highly defined by how tight his tank is on him. How he even got the thing on Peter will never know.

"Um, that's your fault for copying my design." Wade shrugs as he grips Peter's hips tightly and rolls them over, pinning Peter down beneath him. Peter rolls his eyes and chuckles as Wade hovers over him.

"That's what you think big boy." Peter tucks his hands under his head, the sweater hitching up slightly, enough to tease at showing off his cock.

"I was Deadpool before you even had your powers baby." Wade points out as he leans over Peter with his hands moving to rest either side of Peter's head as he holds himself up. The sound of material ripping as Wade's shoulder blades shift catches their attention and Wade stares down at Peter with wide eyes as Peter stares back at him. It clicks what happened and Peter frowns. He knew the shirt was way too tight for Wade.

"I'll buy you a new one." Wade chuckles nervously.

"Don't even worry about it, you can just pay me back by letting me keep this." Peter gestures to the sweater he's wearing as Wade relaxes his shoulders and sits back up to pull the tank off over his head.

"But that's my favourite. Though it does look good on you." Wade sighs, looking the tank over before he throws it to the floor disappointingly when he sees the rip down the left side.

"Apparently everything of yours looks good on me." Peter chuckles and reaches out to rest his hands on Wade's hips as Wade picks up the lube again and slicks up his first two fingers.

"Including me." Wade notes as he smirks before leaning down and licking at Peter's exposed collarbone. Peter's eyes fall closed as he lets out a small hum of agreement which is followed by a moan as Wade sucks on his skin. Wade runs his finger down over Peter's hole, teasing at the rim. He pushes his first finger into the brunette as he bites down into the skin over his collarbone and Peter runs his hands up to cup the back of Wade's head.

"By the way, you're keeping those on." Wade mumbles against his skin before he goes back to sucking on the bitten skin roughly. Peter frowns and tries to look down at Wade.

"Keeping what on?"

"These." Wade reaches up with his free hand and nudges the side of Peter's glasses. Peter hadn't even realized he was wearing them. He doesn't need to because his eyesight had improved greatly when he was bitten by that spider. Sometimes he just puts them on by habit when he's doing things like reading or typing. He shakes his head and takes them off much to Wade's disapproval and chucks them over to the nightstand.

"You had no idea you had them on did you?" Wade teases as he works in his second finger. Peter blushes slightly and chuckles at himself.

"Shut up." He mumbles and Wade leans up to kiss his cheek before he shifts down his body again.

"You look so cute with them on."

"Seriously Wade." Peter warns and Wade smirks before he goes back to sucking on Peter's skin, creating a nice sized bruise that will last days, or maybe longer because Wade will make a point of poking it and flicking it when he can get away with it to make it last just that extra day or so. Peter moans at the tingling sting the love bite provides, a sensation that's so weirdly arousing. Wade pulls back with a wet sucking sound as he looks over the mark, already a discolouration sat on Peter's pale skin. He leans back in to bite at Peter's skin beside the mark, intent on leaving a few more marks behind. He pulls his fingers back from Peter's hole and slides his pants down his thighs as he sucks on the skin to finish off the mark. He pulls back and sits comfortably between Peter's thighs.

"Ain't you just a pretty picture." Wade comments, shuffling back so he can lean down and bite into Peter's pale thigh and leave a nice sized bruise on the inside of it. Peter whimpers and fidgets against him, trying to get himself away from the burning sensation. When Wade pulls back and moves back up Peter's body the brunette reaches up and grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down for a forceful kiss. He pushes his weight up into Wade and manages to roll them over, squeezing his thighs tightly against Wade's hips as his hands scratch lightly down Wade's chest. Wade moans into his mouth as they roll their hips together, Peter's hand working down between them. He grips their cocks together in his hand and jerks them off lazily, pulling back from Wade's mouth to kiss down his neck. He sits up and watches his hand move over them, Wade panting and twitching beneath him.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Peter smirks, grabbing the lube and coating their dicks in a generous amount before he picks up the speed of his hand over them.

"Maybe one day I'll believe that." Wade shrugs and Peter leans down and captures his lips with his own.

"Good, because it's the truth." He pecks his lips again before he sits up again and releases their cocks, shifting himself so that he's hovering over Wade's dick. He reaches back and holds it up and steady, lowering himself down atop of Wade. His eyes fall closed and he moans lowly as he seats himself on Wade's crotch, rolling his hips down against him. Wade moves his hands to rest lightly on Peter's hips as he starts to move. Peter balls his hands up into fists against Wade's abs for support as he rides the merc. His shoulders roll forward slightly as his mouth falls open, thighs trembling against Wade.

"Fuck you're so tight, baby." Wade praises and runs his hands up under Peter's sweater, fingers tracing over his abs. Peter whimpers, always taking so nicely to praise as he leans down further to kiss Wade. his dick bobs between them, slapping down against Wade's stomach and leaving drops of pre-come when the head meets his skin. Wade moves to grip Peter's hips again and rolls them over again, roughly shoving Peter down into the bed as he locks their lips together. Peter whimpers and wraps his legs around Wade's waist, hands gripping at the back of Wade's neck again. Wade holds himself up with his left arm as he runs his right down Peter's body and grips at his cock, jacking him off with long, languid strokes. He fucks up into Peter roughly, skin slapping against skin loudly.

"No dirtying up the sweater." Wade mumbles and Peter whimpers, hands gripping tighter at Wade's skin as his head rolls back against the bed.

"You better figure out where you want my come then." Peter hisses, toes curling as Wade adjusts his thrusts and hits up into his prostate forcefully.

"Can you hold it?" Wade pants, his own gut tightening as he nears his release. Peter whimpers and swats at Wade's hand, still working over his cock.

"Not if you keep that up or if you keep fucking up into my sweet spot like you are." Peter hisses and Wade smirks. So sassy, he loves it.

"You might have too." Wade teases as he speeds up the movements of his hips. He does, however, release Peter's cock. Peter whimpers again and clenches tight around Wade, his fingers digging into his skin to pull Wade down to kiss him again. They rock together, sharing air as they pant and moan into each other's mouths.

"Wade." Peter whines and Wade grips the base of Peter's cock tightly as he chases his own release and tries to hold Peter off. Peter squirms under him, biting his bottom lip hard enough to almost break the skin as he tries to fight off his orgasm. Wade watches him as his hands abandon Wade's body and grip at the sheets tightly, legs tightening around Wade's waist and pulling him impossibly closer, making it harder for Wade to move his hips. Wade moans and leans down to bite into Peter's collarbone again as he comes inside Peter. The brunette cries out in distress at the feeling of being filled and reaches down to tightly grip his cock, his hand squeezing around Wade's.

Wade catches his breath and pulls out of Peter. He moves down his body and takes the young hero's cock in his mouth. He works his mouth over him quickly, his breathing already laboured as his body continues to twitch from his release. It only takes a moment, Wade working his mouth quickly over Peter and his own hand running down to push Wade's come back inside him before he's coming. Wade swallows it down, sucking every last drop out until Peter's whimpering painfully and pushing his head back and away from his cock. Wade smiles up at him as he licks his lips and crawls back up his body. He kisses Peter, letting him taste the delicious mix of his come and the general taste of Wade himself on his tongue. Peter moans and deepens the kiss until they can't breathe.

"Your coffee will be cold." Peter mumbles when they pull back and Wade sits up and grabs the cup, downing the whole drink in seconds much to Peter's distaste.

"You should probably stop wearing my clothes." Wade comments as he puts the cup back on the nightstand and sits back look Peter over, taking in the mess he's left him in. His cock is wet, laying against his thigh, come beading out of his used ass, hair sticking up all over the place and sweater rumpled, the hickeys on his collarbone visible.

"I don't think I will." Peter breathes out a chuckle, eyes hooded and still blown with lust. Wade smiles down at him and pats his bruised thigh.

"Whatever, I can't do much to stop you I guess." Wade parrots and Peter chuckles, beckoning Wade to cuddle up with him. He tucks his dick back into his pants and tugs them up before doing just that. And dressed like that they stay for the rest of the day, Wade pleased when Peter stretches or has to reach up onto something and his sweater lifts up enough for him to see all the good bits.


	21. Happy Hallowiener (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc), it'd really help me out and I'm going to start posting some more short one-shots and previews for upcoming projects that will be posted there before it gets to ao3 :)

**Description:**  
Wade loves Halloween a little too much, especially the costumes

 _Kink:_  
Halloween costumes

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell on AO3

**I'm putting together the three different Halloween costumes in the one chapter, I hope you don't mind**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Halloween, 2013-

There were many reasons why Wade liked Natasha, but the main reason was the fact that she liked him back. She's not one to like people instantly, she needs to test them, they need to earn her trust, and Wade passed her tests with flying colours apparently. She knew how Stark felt about Wade, knew that everyone else had their worries but at least they didn't resent him just because he was the person he was meant to be. But something about him could pull a small smile across Natasha's face easily. That was why every year for her Easter, Halloween, Christmas and New Years parties she invited  _Wade_. She always said that he could bring  _Peter_  with him, not Peter bring  _him_  along. Peter wasn't offended, was delighted in fact that she liked Wade that much. When he was invited to things he always had to ask or would state that Wade would be coming with him. Tony usually said no but Pepper would step in and tell him that Wade was always welcome in their home. They all knew Tony thought otherwise but he never argued with her.

So going to Natasha's Halloween parties was just part of their yearly ritual. It was the only time Tony stood back and put aside his loathing of Wade for a night and the mercenary could hang out with everyone happily. He liked being with Clint, Bucky and Natasha the most (besides Peter of course). But it was nice to be able to hang out with everyone else as well because everyone came to Natasha's Halloween parties. Why wouldn't they? They were the best. She always had them every second year along with the New Year's party. The in-between years were the Easter and Christmas parties. They were always good, and Wade loved every single one they went too, which so far has been everyone.

Wade always picks out their costumes. Peter loves Halloween and all, but he never has interesting ideas for costumes so he lets Wade handle it. And handle it he does, always super well. Peter's always excited to find out what Wade's got them each year because they never go as the same, not once. He's low-key about his excitement of course. He has to keep Wade on his toes or it wouldn't be fun anymore. Peter's a little nervous this year.

Wade's picked out a devil costume for himself, red goat-like horns that are long-ish and curved, painted red toward his head and fade out to a black at the ends. He's in a suit that's slightly tattered like just crawled from the depths of hell with parts of his body on fire. The suit was black with a white undershirt and red tie that's loose around his neck and collar sticking up in a messy fashion. Peter has to tell himself not to try and fix it up. He has small demon wings sticking out the suit, red at the base and fading out to black like the horns and a long red tail that has a wire in it so he can curl it how he pleases. How the wings and tail are attached, Peter doesn't know. He even went far enough to get plastic fangs and red contact lenses to go with the look and a slicked back black wig. It kind of reminds Peter of Brendon Urie's demon from the Emperor's New Clothes music video. Except Wade isn't blue. It looks good, amazing even.

Peter's costume is a little more revealing and a little worrying. But Peter should have known that Wade would have done this because it's  _Wade_ , he just hopes everyone else understands that. They all know what he's like, how much he loves talking about Peter in cute outfits when he gets the chance. Most of the others tell him to stop while Natasha and Bucky (the assholes) urge him on. Clint's just as bad. It's probably why Wade likes them so much.

Peter's meant to be an angel, and naturally, the most of angel outfits were definitely made for girls. And the thing is Peter likes wearing dresses around Wade as much as Wade likes him in them, but this is for a party, the Avengers are going to be there, his old S.H.I.E.L.D. team are going to be there,  _Nova_  is going to be there. He's never going to hear the end of this one. So he's in a dress, a really short dress. The skirt is white and laddered in a poofy kind of way. The top bit is a strapless corset. It's silver and glittery with sequins and meant for someone busty, which means Wade forces him to stuff the chest bit. It comes with thigh-high white socks and small glittery silver heels. The wings aren't overly big and tickle his bare shoulder blades with their feather. He has a headband for the gold halo but refuses to let Wade put a blonde wig on him. The heels add just enough height that he's as tall as Wade in them. He practices walking around in them for the most of the day before they go out.

"Next time, you're the one wearing the dress and heels." Peter huffs as they head out and because neither of them have a car, they have to catch a bus down to Nat's because in no way is Peter letting him be seen swinging across New York in this dress. People stare and laugh to themselves but Wade just shoots them hard glares and they back up. Because even if he wasn't dressed as the devil, his glare could kill small children.

"But they'd expect that they don't expect you to be in one." Wade mentions as they take a seat toward the back of the bus, Wade smirking at the blush across Peter's cheeks at how many people that are around. Most of them aren't in costumes which makes it that much worse.

"Yes, they do. You always talk about how you love getting me in dresses." Peter mumbles lowly because other people don't need to hear that.

"Yeah at home, not to events. Don't even worry about it, you know Bucky will probably force Steve into some maids outfit or something." Wade chuckles and Peter won't be surprised if it's true. Last year Steve was forced into a skimpy 'Captain America' dress that barely covered anything. At first, he kind of kept to himself but he quickly got over his embarrassment and almost wore the thing proudly because it made Bucky happy to see him in it.

"Not helping." Peter mumbles and Wade chuckles. Peter likes Halloween because people don't take in Wade's scar as much as they normally would, just thinking it apart of his costume or something and so Wade's confident when they're out of the house. It makes Peter feel better. A small group of punks get on the bus and it isn't really clear if they're in costumes or if they're real. The piercings look real but people were getting better at making fakes look believable so Peter couldn't be certain. They notice the two of them and start nudging each other and whispering, laughing together. Peter bows his head and tells himself that it doesn't matter what they think. He's Spider-Man, they're measly little punks that probably stole gum from corner stores when they were younger.

"Nice dress pretty boy, those tits real?" One of them calls out and Peter grits his teeth as their laughter fills the bus. He could knock them all out in three seconds flat and they'd never know what hit them. Wade's hand that was sat atop Peter's tightens and Peter can hear his teeth grinding together. Peter looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

"Don't worry about them Wade, they'd probably shit themselves if they knew who we were." Peter whispers and Wade's tense shoulders fall a little but his glare doesn't look away from the group.

"I know." He whispers back before he clears his throat. "No, but his dick is, unlike yours." Wade calls back and Peter feels like sinking away into his seat. Maybe he should have just got them to Nat's Spider-Man style. Some other people on the bus laugh, others glare Wade's way, mother's covering their children's ears. Peter mentally apologies to them. The punk fumbles over his works for a bit caught off by Wade's words.

"I wasn't talking to you, freak." The guy tries to spit back but Wade just smirks. Wade's been called a freak more times then he hasn't, he's sued to that one by now.

"Maybe not, but if you keep talking to him like that I'll snap your neck, I'm good at doing that." Wade shrugs and the guys don't look like they believe him but Peter just gives them this look, like he's serious about what he's saying because Wade is and they seem to deflate a little. They're not bothered by them for the rest of their bus trip.

When they get to Natasha's, Tony's the one to answer the door, because Nat's probably busy getting Barton together because he's truly hopeless without her. He's dressed as what Peter assumes is meant to be a Sherlock Holmes outfit. "Glad you could make it. Nice dress, sparkles."

"Shut up Tony." Peter huffs and Wade smirks.

"Don't consider really becoming a detective. You were born to be Iron Man." Wade notes and Tony gives him a weird look. Peter frowns and shakes his head, ignoring Wade's statement and moving into the house, dragging Wade in behind him. The first people they run into happens to be Steve and Bucky, and like Wade had said, Steve was in a maids outfit.

"You got him in it." Wade chuckles and Bucky smirks at him, turning to look Steve over.

"I see you got dragged into it this time." Steve mumbles to Peter and the brunette shrugs.

"Complaining is easier than acceptance, it really isn't so bad though." Peter points out.

"That's true." Steve agrees.

"By the way, you're cheating, that isn't a costume." Wade notes as he points to Bucky. He's just wearing Steve's stealth suit, the one that S.H.I.E.L.D. had a tracking device in when he was being hunted as a 'fugitive' when Hydra had compromised everything.

"What're you going to do about it?" Bucky challenges and Peter knows damn well Wade will threaten to get him out of it and mean it. He shakes his head and slinks off to let the two bicker, sometimes they were worse than Pepper and Tony.

"Hey, web-head! Nice dress, you should totally change your suit design to something similar." Nova calls out as he moves over to him, Danny following close behind.

"Nice to see you too bucket-head." Peter mumbles and he holds out his hand with his middle finger up, level with his face when Sam whips out his phone and tries to get a photo of him.

"Awe don't be like that. Wade totally didn't have to do much convincing to get you in that did he?" Sam asks as he pushes up the mask to his costume and sits it on top of his head so that his voice is clearer like Peter couldn't hear him well enough. He was in a Reaper costume from Overwatch.

"Wade goes out and gets the costumes and if I say no I have nothing to wear, so I have to roll with it." Peter shrugs and both Sam and Danny chuckle.

"That's a no." Danny smirks and Peter's face burns in embarrassment because he was right.

"Hey, next time you decide to leave me with Capsical and his handsy boyfriend, let me know so I don't try talking to you when you're not there." Wade whines as he comes over to them and wraps his arms around Peter's waist.

"Sorry." Peter smirks and he's not sorry in the slightest. Wade's embarrassed him, he's gonna make a point to embarrass Wade.

"Nice costumes." Wade comments to the others. ( _You totally put Danny in a TMNT 2012 Michelangelo outfit because they're voiced by the same dude right?_ )

"Thanks. You really know how to pick out a costume." Sam laughs and Wade smirks and gives Peter a look over like he couldn't remember what he'd forced him into.

"Yeah I only get the best for Peter, you should see what's under the skirt." And Wade makes a point like he's going to lift Peter's skirt up and Peter swats his hand away with a growl. Sam chuckles and Peter turns to look at him with a flat look.

"I'm not wearing panties under this thing, don't you go getting any ideas." Peter hisses, looking back to Wade with a deep frown.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sam snorts and Peter bites the inside of his cheek. He can't just show off his underwear because well, he is wearing panties, Wade's idea of course.

"Well, then you don't have to see it." Wade laughs and Peter groans out Wade's name and again feels like sinking into the floor. This was a horrible idea. Sam will never in his entire life, even after he's died, let him live this down. He'll probably make sure there's someway to haunt Peter with this in the afterlife.

"You're an asshole. I'm gonna go find Nat." Peter turns on his toes, cheeks and tips of his ears burning red as he walks off, Sam's laugh following after him as he walks off. Wade bounds after him, catching his hand in his own and linking their fingers together.

"Relax babe, it's not like he'll tell the world that 'Spider-Man' wears panties." Wade leans in to peck Peter's cheek.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Peter mumbles as he locates Natasha and they head over to her. She spots them and smiles widely as they approach her.

"Hey boys, it's good to see you." She smiles as she looks them over, saying nothing about the dress Peter's wearing. She gets it, get's that Wade loves getting Peter in all sorts of outfits.

"You too, it's been a while." Peter smiles back, only a little shyly. She never failed to make him nervous, like he was scared she might attack him if he said the wrong thing. She was dressed in a female version of an Edward Scissorhands costume. It suited her better than it probably should. They converse for a bit before Wade decides to pull them away from the conversation, coming up with a feeble excuse for them to move away.

"What was that all about?" Peter tries to ask but Wade doesn't answer as he pulls Peter along behind him by his hand, dragging him off up the stairs. They head down the hall and before Peter can ask any more questions Wade's shoving him into the second bathroom of the house and locking the door behind them. And Peer instantly knows where Wade's going with this and he shakes his head. "Wade we can't."

"She won't mind. You just look so good in that fucking dress." Wade grabs hold of Peter's thin hips and pulls him into his body, grinding up against him and leaning down to kiss his neck.

"I'm pretty sure she will. We're meant to be downstairs with everyone else. We got invited to a party Wade, not... uh," Peter cuts himself off because he doesn't even know what he was going to call this.

"We'll be quick if you stop talking." Wade hoists Peter up against him and sits him on the edge of the basin, his hand working up Peter's skirt and stroking him over his panties. Peter moans low in his throat and closes his eyes, hands gripping the shoulders of Wade's suit.

Wade's fingers run over Peter's panties and he decides that he's not going to get them off Peter, he's going to make it so he doesn't have too. He gets both hand down between Peter's legs, feels up where his hole is and presses both indexes fingers up into the material and pulls to the sides. The lace catches on the tips of his fingers and the satisfying sound of the panties ripping fills the room.

" _Wade_." Peter squeaks. "What are you  _doing_?"

"Giving myself access." Wade pulls Peter so that his ass if off the basin just enough and spreads Peter's legs more and drops to his knees and goes to lean in to lick at Peter's hole.

"Wait, remove the fangs, please." Peter whimpers and Wade rolls his eyes and gets his tongue up under the plastic and spits them out onto the counter before he moves in and licks over Peter's exposed hole. 

Peter bites his finger as Wade eats him out to prevent as much sound as possible. Wade's able to work him open quickly and easily with his fingers once he's got Peter's hole slick with his saliva. He gets back up to his feet, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He collects up some saliva in his mouth and spits it into his hand as he pulls his dick from its confinements. He slicks himself up hastily and lines up with Peter's hole and pushes in. He pulls Peter's hand away from his mouth and leans in to replace it with his mouth, kissing Peter almost frantically. Peter moans into his mouth, working his body roughly back onto Wade's as the merc fucks him into the basin.

"Fuck I shouldn't buy you dresses anymore." Wade groans between kisses and Peter chuckles through his teeth.

"You really shouldn't."

"But you like them." Wade pants and Peter moans, screwing his eyes shut as he grips at the back of Wade's neck roughly with one hand and works the other hand over his confined cock.

"Not as much as you." He breaths, hips jolting back and forth between his hand and Wade's body.

"You like them, I  _love_  them. Difference you see." Wade's fingers grip peter's hips tighter as the speed of his thrusting picks up to an almost painful level.

"My point exactly." Peter whimpers and his thighs tremble, stomach feeling like it's tightening. "I'm gonna come."

"Dirty up your pretty panties for me." Wade groans, pulling the front of Peter's skirt up to watch Peter's hand working over his cock. Peter's chest shakes as he holds back his sounds, a small whine building up in his throat as he comes, the lace of his panties soaking up the semen easily. Wade leans down and kisses his sounds from his mouth as he pulls out of Peter and starts to jack himself off roughly and quickly. Peter looks down and watches his fist work over himself as Wade rests his forehead against the brunettes. Wade curses and pushes the head of his cock back into Peter as he squeezes the base and fills Peter up with his release.

"No more dresses outside of the house." Wade pants and Peter nods, their foreheads still pressed together as they come down from the high.

"I can't go back out there now." Peter whines and Wade cocks an eyebrow ridge at him as he pulls back from him and tucks himself back into his pants.

"Why not?"

"Because you ripped a hole in my underwear and then filled my ass up so now there's nothing to catch it when it leaks out." Peter runs his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do with himself as he stays slumped against the basin.

"I can fix that." Wade smirks before he drops back to his knees and pulls Peter back down slightly and licks into his spent hole. Peter sighs as Wade cleans him up until there's no more come seeping from his ass. "Better?"

"Hole's still there." Peter notes like it wasn't obvious. Wade stands up and pets Peter's ass before helping him back onto his feet. He picks up his plastic fangs and shoves them back into his mouth.

"Don't bend over and no one will know." Wade shrugs, pulling Peter back in for a quick kiss before he moves over to the door.

"You like making my life difficult don't you?"

"You're in a relationship with me, simple tasks like making a bed become difficult." Wade chuckles as he takes Peter's hand and they make their way back out into the hallway and downstairs back to the party. And the thing is, Wade isn't wrong.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Halloween, 2014-

"I haven't gone trick or treating in ages! C'mon Peter everyone will be out of good candyyy!" Wade calls through the apartment. He's already standing at the door with their candy corn pillowcase treat bags. Peter's still getting his costume on because the thing wasn't the easiest to get into. Wade had got them a little something close to them this year. He was trying to work himself into a Venom Halloween skin suit. His suit was far easier to get into.

"Two years is not ages, relax Wade, it's barely dark outside." Peter sighs as he finally gets it on and zipped up to his shoulders. He moves out their room and heads over to Wade pulling the mask bit up over his face. "Can you help me hold my hair down so I don't get it caught in the zip? I seriously need a haircut."

Wade reaches up and helps him flatten his hair to his head and work the zip up to the top of his head. Peter pulls at the mask a bit until it's sat right on his face. It's uncomfortable as ever, he wishes he didn't have to worry about the mask. "Thanks."

"No problem, you ready to go?" Wade holds out his elbow for Peter to link his arm with his. He's in a Zenpool outfit. The mask looks just as uncomfortable as Peter's and he really hopes it is because Wade should suffer as much as he is. Peter takes his pillowcase from Wade and links their arms together.

"I guess." Peter hums and they're off. 

It's always weird going out trick or treating in Peter's opinion. He did it a few years when he was young, but then one year he just didn't want to go and he stopped after that. Wade, on the other hand, has always (as far as he knows) loved trick or treating. So when Wade had first asked him if he wanted to go trick or treating with him the first year they were together Peter had instantly wanted to state that they were too old for something like that. But he could tell Wade was really excited about it and that he really wanted to go with him so Peter had said yes. They go every second year now because they never miss out on Natasha's Halloween party.

So Wade's always full of energy and he loves taking in all of the costumes that kids wear and he loves getting so much candy. Some people try and turn them down, telling them it's an event for kids and Wade always comes back with 'who said that' and if that doesn't work he uses a good excuse of 'I'll collecting candy for my sick little brother'. Peter usually gets away with it a little easier because he looks younger in costumes like this one. Other people usually don't care and tell them to have fun like they were kids. It's not rare for them to come across kids dressed as superheroes of course and there's always lots of Spider-Men out and about. Wade always gives a piece of his candy to any kid wearing a Deadpool costume. Some older kids, close to being teenagers or maybe they are, Peter's not good at judging ages, compliment Wade on his outfit, mainly the detailing of the scars on his arm and even some of the parents at the door state how realistic they look. Wade just shrugs, says that 'Petey here's a makeup artist for Hollywood movies' and off they go.

"Okay, you got enough candy yet?" Peter asks with a small chuckle. They've been out for the best part of about two hours, most of it spending time talking to little kids who claim to know who the  _real_  Spider-Man is. If only they knew that they were actually talking to him. Peter always wants to tell the kids he's Spider-Man but most of them would just come back with 'no! I'm Spider-Man!' which is cute and all but hella annoying. Wade inspects his half-full pillowcase, digging through the candy's to figure out what he has and hasn't got.

"One more neighbourhood?" Wade asks hopefully. Peter never says no unless they've been out for far too long and they really should go home because most people are done with their candy. And Peter should have known that Wade was going to say one more because they haven't gone to the one place they always go. They always have candy and the best stuff too. Wade loves going there, so that's where they head. Another half an hour later and they're done and Wade's satisfied and that's what's important to Peter. They're caught up talking to a little kid in a Deadpool suit, the mother trying to tell her to stop pestering the gentlemen, but they assure her it's fine.

"What's your favourite thing about Deadpool?" Peter asks as he leans down to her level, Wade crouching beside him and smiling brightly at the girl.

"He's cute." She mumbles and Peter nearly swoons.

"He is isn't he." Peter replies and Wade nudges him, his face hurting he's smiling so much. "Is there a reason you find him cute?"

"Well my sister has scars too, on her arms and her boyfriend calls them cute to make her feel better about them, so Deadpool is cute. He also loves Spider-Man which is cute." She giggles at the last bit and Peter's smile softens even though she can't see it. He hopes her sister is okay.

"He really does love Spider-Man, and Spider-Man loves him too." Wade responds and the girl shakes her head with a loud giggle.

"My sister's boyfriend say Spider-Man doesn't love Deadpool back, which is mean." She states and Wade looks to Peter with a pout visible through his mask.

"That's really mean. I thought Spider-Man loved him back." Wade mopes and Peter shakes his head with a chuckle.

"C'mon sweetie, we really should go." The mother urges as she tries to pull her daughter away.

"Okay." She sighs a little sadly and looks back up to them. "Bye evil Spider-Man, bye grey Deadpool." She waves and skips after her mother, their hands locked together as they walk off. Wade makes a low cooing sound.

"I want one."

"I know." Peter sighs as he stands up straight and offers his hand down to Wade to help him up.

"Let's go home and make one!" Wade links their fingers together and drags Peter behind him as he starts to skip back home. Peter chuckles and shakes his head with a smile trying to split his face in half.

"Hang on, let's really make her night." Peter mumbles because they're going the same way she is as he adjusts his web shooters to make sure they're on correctly.

"You had them the whole time and you didn't show off to any of those other kids?" Wade asks and Peter shrugs.

"I didn't want to draw attention, but now that we're going home it doesn't matter." He hands Wade his pillowcase and picks Wade up bridal style and shoots his web up to the top of a building. Some people around them gasp and call out as he pulls them up and swings them down the road. It's more awkward because he can only use the one hand, but it's not something he hasn't done before. Wade calls out to 'little Deadpool' as they pass by, waving down at her as she tugs roughly on her mum's sleeve and squeals out in excitement.

"She's so cute, Peter I want oneeeee." Wade whines and Peter rolls his eyes, that smile still pulling at his lips, only it's a little sad now. Peter would give so much to be able to have kids with Wade.

They get home within no time and Peter chucks their pillowcases onto the kitchen table with a heavy sigh. He goes to reach up to unzip his suit when Wade beats him to it, gliding the zip down to his shoulders. Peter pulls off the mask and turns to look at Wade with a soft smile as he lifts up the bottom of his own mask. "Aren't you going to get me out of this?"

"I want you in it, it's so tight." Wade comments as he runs his hands down Peter's chest and stomach, feeling the ripples in the suit from his abs and slightly visible ribs.

"Of course." Peter chuckles, stepping closer to Wade and pushing the hood of his suit back slightly so it's back further as he leans in and kisses Wade. "This is the real reason you love Halloween so much isn't it?"

"It's probably my second favourite thing tonight, but usually it would be the number one reason, yes." Wade hums, leaning down to kiss at Peter's exposed neck.

"What was number one tonight? That little girl?" Peter asks knowingly. Wade nods against the skin of his neck and makes a small sound of distress.

"I just wanted to cuddle her so baaaad. She called us cute, she called  _me_  cute!" Wade continues to whine and Peter shakes his head with a chuckle as he hoists Wade up against his body, carrying him under his thighs off to their room.

"You are cute and also very annoying." Peter teases as he drops Wade down in the centre of their bed, resting his hands on his hips as Wade gives him a pout.

"I'm not as annoying as I am cute." Wade huffs and Peter makes a low clicking sound and strokes his chin like he was in thought.

"It's a very near fifty-fifty split." He comments and Wade's pout deepens impossibly. Peter crawls up Wade's body and kisses the side of his jaw. "Stop pouting, it won't increase your cuteness."

"I can always try." Wade hums as Peter kisses down his neck and runs his hands down his chest and stomach to the hem of his pants. He works them down far enough to have them out of the way and runs his hand over Wade's confined, hardening cock.

"But it won't work." Peter mumbles against his skin, tracing the outline of Wade's dick. He kisses back up Wade's neck and throat as Wade moans, hips rolling up into Peter's hand. He captures Wade's lips in his own as he works Wade's cock free from his underwear, Wade's hands reaching up to cup the back of his neck and run down the front of his suit.

"What are you gonna do about this? There's no way to get your dick out without getting it off." Wade hums as he looks down the expanse of Peter's body, taking in the sight of his full cock straining in the tight material. So tight.

"Because those are the only options." Peter hums as he sits back on his heels and grabs at the stitching of the crotch and rips the suit, working his dick out of his underwear and stroking himself lazily.

"Hey, that was expensive." Wade pouts and Peter rolls his eyes.

"You're always ripping my clothes, just shut up. And besides, you said you wanted me in it." Peter leans back over Wade's body and kisses him as he grinds his dick down against Wade's.

"Yeah, but it would seem you're the one calling the shots now." Wade shudders underneath Peter as he works his hips back up against Peter's.

"I'm entitled to get my way every so often. Now stop talking." Peter mumbles as he works Wade's underwear down just enough to hook the material up under his balls. He crowds his body back over Wade's and makes him shut up by capturing his mouth with his own. They roll their hips together in forceful, slow circles, moaning into each other's mouths.

"You can always have your way, just say the word and you can be in charge from now on." Wade huffs when he pulls back as he grips at Peter's hips forcefully and pulls him down harder against his body.

"I said shut up, Wade." Peter growls and Wade smirks and avoids his mouth.

"You said stop talking." He chuckles and Peter glares at him and goes to hold up his wrist and web Wade's mouth shut but stops himself.

"If I didn't want to kiss you so much I'd web your mouth shut right now." He sighs as he leans down and licks into Wade's mouth when he tries to talk again. No more words, they don't need them. He runs his hand up Wade's chest, grinding down faster against the merc as he parts their lips and slides his fingers in between Wade's parted mouth. Wade moans around the digits, his eyes falling closed as he works his mouth over them, slicking them up as best he can with his saliva. Peter pulls his hand back and dives back in, tongue meeting with Wade's before their lips even touch. He works his hand into the back of Wade's underwear and works his first finger into Wade.

"God your fingers feel so much better than mine." Wade groans, head lolling to the side as he jolts his hips up against Peter's roughly. Peter just grabs hold of his jaw with his free hand and turns his face back toward his own and reclaims his lips. He works his finger into Wade at a steady pace, their hips still working frantically together, hard, leaking cocks creating delicious friction against one another.

Peter works in his second finger, pulling a muffled sound from Wade's lips which he swallows as he works his tongue into Wade's mouth. He works them into the second knuckle and curls them, scissors and twists them until Wade's a shivering mess beneath him. He rocks his hips down hard against Wade, humping at him with too much force to really get any pleasure, his thighs trembling. He's dangerously close to coming, his gut feeling tight, dick twitching and leaking and balls drawing up. He pulls his hand back from Wade's body, his mouth detaching from Wade's own as he hunches his back, hand moving between them to wrap around his own cock. He pants heavily as his body jolts into his fist, eyes closed as he fucks into his fist. Wade whimpers and squirms underneath him, needy for Peter to fuck him but knowing that Peter's too close, that he's not going to get to the main event.

Peter's eyes open and he looks up at Wade, whimpering and shaking as he jacks himself off. Wade reaches up to grab onto the back of his neck, licking his lips before he pulls Peter's mouth back down against his own, turning his head slightly so he can work his tongue between Peter's lips. Peter can barely kiss him back as he pants into his mouth, lips moving when his brain can remember to get them too. He curses against Wade's mouth and shifts his hips down and holds the head of his cock against Wade's hole. Peter whimpers and Wade moans as he comes over and into his hole, the web-weaver still working his hand over his cock, covering it in the come his hand collects up from the head. His arm holding himself up shakes but doesn't give and he forces himself to breathe steadily and he pushes into Wade, his come working as just the right amount of lube to make it an easy slide.

"Fuck." Wade groans as Peter quickly fucks him, their skin slapping together audibly. Peter presses his chest down against Wade's and sucks at his bare neck, still trembling and trying to catch his breath as he pushes his body to keep moving into Wade. Wade's hands move into the brunette's hair, tugging at the strands and pushing his head down more against his skin like Peter wasn't close enough to him. His legs wrap tightly around Peter's waist and his chest rattles as he draws close to his own release, the slick feeling of Peter's come inside him as he's fucked driving him crazy. Peter lifts himself from Wade's chest enough to get his hand between them and grip Wade's cock. He kisses up Wade's throat and jaw, moaning into the merc's mouth as he strokes his thick cock and forces his hips to keep thrusting.

Wade tugs hard on Peter's hair, enough to cause him to cry out and tears to form in his eyes as he shudders beneath the younger male and comes over his own body and Peter's hand. Peter's hips almost fall still instantly as Wade's insides clench around his cock and his arms finally give out and he collapses on top of Wade heavily. Whatever air Wade had in his lungs is squeezed out of him with Peter's weight. They both pant heavily, eyes closed as their bodies shudder against each other.

"You good?" Wade manages to ask and when he feels Peter nod against his neck he lets the rest of his body relax into the bed, his hands moving down to wrap around Peter's small waist. "Sorry about yanking your hair."

"It's fine. You know I like it." Peter lifts his head which feels like it weighs tonnes and smiles up at Wade tiredly. Wade returns his smile and he lets his head drop back against Wade's solid chest, moaning into his shirt.

"I know. You gonna pull out or you good there?" Wade asks as he pats at the top of Peter's ass.

"Can't move." Peter groans and Wade carefully rolls him onto his side and works his pants off fully and cleans up his chest and wipes off Peter's softening cock, chucking them off onto the floor. He cuddles Peter up to his chest, kissing the top of his head as he lets his exhaustion take over, Peter already drifting off himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Halloween, 2015-

"Hey guys, you haven't gotten into too much trouble since Thursday have you?" Natasha greats Wade and Peter with tight hugs, as much affection as they'll get from her for the rest of the year. Unless she gets drunk on New Year's, which is not likely.

"What trouble could we possibly get in?" Peter chuckles as he pulls back from her embrace and takes in her costume. She never failed to pick good ones. Cruella De Vil this year, and she always wore the outfits so well.

"Anything's possible with him around." Nat gestures to Wade and he humours her with a wide grin and a motion of a hair flip.

"Whatever do you mean?" He bats his eyes and Peter chuckles, Natasha shaking her head with an admiring smile.

"Get your asses in here before I regret inviting you." She steps aside and lets them in. Everyone else is already there because they're a little late. It's not their fault really, their costumes were just a bit finicky. Besides, tights weren't the easiest things to get into. Wade was Captain Hook this year and after winning the argument Peter was Peter Pan. His other option was Tinker Bell, but after being forced into a dress for the last party he thought he'd pass this time. Wade made him promise he'd wear it tomorrow just so that he could see him in it. And Peter agreed easily because he'll wear a dress for Wade in their own home without any convincing needed.

"You guys are finally here." Clint cheers from the other side of the room, already sinking into the couch with a beer in his hand.

"If you didn't live here you'd be even later than we are so don't start." Peter quips. Everyone mumbles and chuckles their agreement.

"You fucked before you got here, that's why you're late right?" Bucky smirks and Peter has to try and will himself not to blush noticeably. Everyone knew exactly what they'd done after they'd disappeared and Peter will never forgive Wade for putting him through  _that_.

"Nope." Wade states with a wide smirk and Peter almost hits him.

"No repeats of last time. You wait till you get home." Clint points at them accusingly, staring them down as he takes another mouthful of his drink.

"Sure thang Barton." Wade raises his hooked hand like he was making an oath, and Peter doesn't miss how he holds his other hand behind his back and crosses his fingers. Peter closes his eyes and suppresses a sigh. He mentally apologizes to Natasha, and everyone else present.

"Good, now sit your asses down, we've got a movie to watch."

They don't even watch the first movie, everyone's too caught up in talking to one another. After a lot of conversation, a lot of food, many drinks and another two missed movie they start to drop off like sprayed flies. They pass out, one by one, falling asleep from exhaustion due to recent 'work' events or too much alcohol. Wade can't get drunk, his healing factor won't let him so he just keeps going until Peter has to step in and tell him no more. He knows it can't hurt Wade, but he still worries. Even Steve and Bucky blackout after having some of the stuff Thor tends to bring down with him. He's not here tonight, out being a God and all but he always leaves a bottle around for the super solider's. Peter doesn't drink much, he's not big on alcohol. So after the third movies finished he's starting to drift off from tiredness, and besides him, only Wade is still conscious.

"Looks like it's just us now baby." Wade whispers as he pokes Bucky's cheek. He was the last to go out and he's completely non-responsive to Wade's prodding, meaning he's really out.

"You hoped for that." Peter mumbles tiredly, yawning shortly after behind his hand, his eyes tearing up. Wade leans into his neck and kisses the skin there as a smile works across his lips.

"Now why would you say that?" He grabs hold of Peter and pulls him over and onto his lap, moving his legs for him so that he's straddling the mercs thick thighs.

"Wade you said no repeats." Peter giggles. Okay, so maybe he was a little tipsy, nothing too bad, he's in control and he'll remember everything in the morning.

"We're not in the bathroom, nor are you in a dress and also, had my fingers crossed." Wade points out as he moves his hands to grip Peter's waist. He'd removed his hook hours ago so that he could work his hand over Peter's tight clad thigh.

"I know, I saw. You have no respect for other people's requests." Peter sighs but there's a smile on his face and he leans down and pecks Wade's scarred lips.

"I'm in a Captain Hook costume ain't I? I think I respect people's requests just fine thank you." Wade defends and Peter frowns down at him with heavy eyelids.

"Who wanted you in it?" He asks as he moves his hand up and under the back of Wade's wig, rubbing his thumbs over the skin of the back of Wade's neck.

"Never mind. I'm in it and you're wearing the cutest tights and I'm gonna fuck you right here on Clint's couch surrounded by the Avengers. You ready for this?" Wade smiles brightly up at him like he'd just found all the secrets to the world. Peter shyly returns the smile and shakes his head a little.

"No."

"That's fine." Wade hums as he works up the bottom of Peter's tunic, pulling him closer against his body and kissing the small section of Peter's chest that was visible from the v of the collar.

"Clint's gonna be so mad." Peter notes, moaning softly when Wade sucks onto his skin, his hand working over his confined cock in slow strokes.

"Probably. But he'll get over it. No one can really stay mad at me forever." Wade mumbles against Peter's skin.

"That's true." Peter bites his bottom lip as Wade works his hands behind Peter and works the back of his tights down his ass, taking his underwear with them. Wade smirks and reaches down to his hip and opens up the pouch of his belt and gets out a small bottle of lube.

"You're wearing your utility belt?" Peter mumbles as Wade slicks up his fingers.

"I needed to keep my pants up and it's apparently the only belt I own. I should probably do something about that." Wade notes as he teases at Peter's hole with his slick fingers.

"You don't have any bombs with you right?" Peter rolls his ass down against Wade's hand, trying to get him to work his fingers into him.

"Probably." Wade kisses at Peter's chest again as he works in his first finger. Peter moans and Wade reaches up with his free hand and covers Peter's mouth. "Don't wanna wake anyone now do you?"

Peter licks at Wade's hand and okay, maybe the alcohol is starting to kick in but he's  _not_ drunk, he just does what first comes to mind without thinking about it. Wade smirks up at him as the brunette's eyes fall closed and he mouths up the side of Wade's fingers, breathing heavily over his hand as he works him into his mouth and sucks on them. Wade's really gonna need to get Peter drunk one night, he needs to see that side of Peter. And then fuck his brains back into him.

"Look at you, Peter Pan is more than an escort for kids to heaven." Wade hums as he works his second finger into Peter's body. Peter doesn't even make a sound beside the low slurping noises of his mouth working over Wade's hand like he was suckling on the mercs cock. After a minute Wade's able to work three fingers into Peter's hole and Peter has three fingers of his other hand in his mouth, gagging softly on the digits when he pulls them too far back into his mouth. A cock is a lot easier to swallow.

"You seriously use your mouth too much." Wade breathes out and Peter snorts, letting Wade's slick fingers fall from his mouth as he looks back down to Wade with hooded eyes.

"Says you, 'the merc with the mouth'. I think you'd beat me in that competition any day." Peter lifts his hips a little from Wade's body as he works the front of Wade's pants down and frees his thick cock, holding back a low groan as he takes in the sight of it. He'll never get over how beautiful it looks, how it curves so beautifully up toward Wade's stomach, how thick it is, the scars that cover it like the rest of Wade's body. He almost wishes he was uncut, so he could just see what it would look like with foreskin encasing it. With the whole healing factor thing he'd had thought that it would have grown back, but apparently not. Maybe there was a reason, Peter didn't care, it was beautiful.

"You gonna let me do something with this or are you gonna keep staring?" Wade chuckles and Peter doesn't avert his eyes as he reaches down and runs his index finger up the bottom of it, along the vein there and over his wet slit, twirling the tip of his finger over the head slowly, tauntingly.

"I want it in so many places at once that it's not fair." Peter moans, probably a little too loudly but Wade's too amused and aroused to care.

"Where do you want it most? Because I gotta put 'im somewhere before I start to lose my mind." Wade can't look away from Peter's face, so soft and full of amazement like the fucking moon hung from Wade's dick.

"You already have." Peter mumbles nonchalantly as he continues to tease at the head of Wade's cock, smiling when it twitches against his hand and more pre-come beads out the tip.

"You didn't answer my question."

"My ass. Fuck, fill me up until I can taste you on my tongue." Peter pants as he shifts himself further, holding himself over Wade's cock. Wade quickly grabs hold of his hip to hold him still so that he can coat his dick in lube before Peter tries forcing himself down on it. It's almost like Peter's high and he hasn't been near a single joint.

"You okay?" Wade asks just to check in.

"Yeah, 'm tired." Peter gives Wade a smile and swats Wade's hand off his waist so he can work himself down onto Wade's cock. Wade can understand that it's hella late and he's got alcohol and a lot of crap food in his system. He'll fall right asleep after this.

Wade lets Peter seat himself down on his cock at his own pace. Leaning up into the brunette's body and taking his lips between his own when Peter's moaning starts to get too loud again. He rests his hands on Peter's thighs, the heroes hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he starts to move himself back up Wade's cock. It doesn't take long for him to adjust to the stretch and he starts bouncing quickly on Wade's cock. Wade vaguely notices Bucky shift next to them, but doesn't take any note of it and closes his eyes as Peter deepens the kiss. If Bucky's awake and he wants to watch, fine by Wade. So long as he doesn't try to put a stop to this because he's hard enough his dick could probably break the metal plating of the soldier's arm.

"I'm close." Peter whimpers as he pulls back from Wade's mouth and the once blonde isn't surprised. Peter's basically out of it, his body so tired that he's overly sensitive to the pleasure that's working over him. Wade kisses under Peter's jaw, pressing his hands down into the couch so that he can fuck up into Peter and get him to his release.

"Gonna come without touching your pretty dick baby boy?" Wade pants and Peter nods, hands gripping so tight at Wade's shoulders that it sort of hurts. Not enough for him to complain yet but it's definitely not a nice kind of pain. "Show me."

Peter whimpers and bows his head down to rest his forehead against Wade's working his hips down harder against Wade's, clenching his ass to get Wade close too. His mouth falls open and his thighs squeeze against Wade's as he drops himself down hard onto Wade and a small sound leaves his lips ad he comes in his underwear. Wade kisses the side of his jaw and slowly rocks his hips up into Peter's contracting body, his dick throbbing.

"That's a good boy. You're so beautiful Pete. How'd I ever get so lucky?" Wade moans into Peter's skin, the movements of his hips speeding up the closer he gets to release. Peter's non-responsive, exhaustion trying to crash over his body and drag him under but he keeps himself awake to have the satisfaction of feeling Wade come inside him. The jolting of his body doesn't make it that hard of a task. He runs his hand down Wade's body and up under his shirt, moving his hand back up to tweak at Wade's left nipple. The mercs body instantly recoils from the painful stimulation. Wade lifts his head up slightly and looks up at Peter as the brunette watches him, eyes trying to close despite the small sounds of pleasure leaving his parted lips. And it's the look in his brown eyes that has Wade's body jolting up hard into Peter's as he comes. Peter sighs out a moan of contentment, his body satisfied so easily.

"I'm the lucky one." Peter mumbles, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from Wade. "I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Halloween baby." Peter's basically fallen asleep before Wade's finished his sentence or coming down from his high. But Wade doesn't mind, Peter's had a hard week and he's okay with cleaning up after them while Peter rests. Because if he knows anything, it's that Peter deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, one more thing, I've got an idea for a Hulk one-shot I wanna write but want to know what ship my viewers would like to see for it.  
> Comment your fave out of these four;  
> Steve/Hulk  
> Tony/Hulk  
> Thor/Hulk  
> Peter/Hulk (note that Peter will be 18+)
> 
> I'm only taking suggestions for a week :)


	22. Return of the goth girl (2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out, possibly more spideypool on the way???

**Description:**  
Peter really loved Wade dressed as a goth. Wade loves when Peter wears his glasses.

 _Kink:_  
Dress up

 _Requested by:_  
Spideypoolhell on AO3

**I'm so happy I got to bring goth!Wade back because he's honestly my fave :)**

_Link (for the panties):_  
WARNING! lady parts again  
**Wade:  
**

https://img1.etsystatic.com/044/0/7059567/il_340x270.656658879_bj7c.jpg

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter was trying to get some work done, sat at his computer typing away at a slow pace, continuously deleting and rewriting stuff. He couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate for the life of him and it was because he had a 210 lbs distraction trying to get up in his personal space, muttering words that Peter blocks out. He knows it's a losing battle, he's not going to be able to just get rid of Wade and come back to him later, so he has to do that with his work. 'Your boyfriend is more important than your career' is what Wade loves to say. Peter wishes he could disagree, but he really can't. He closes up everything on his computer and shuts off the power, turning in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay fine, you have my attention." Peter sighs in slight annoyance but he really can't help that he smiles when Wade's face brightens now that Peter's focus is on him. Peter's in way too deep for his own good and he doesn't care in the slightest.

"Thankfully because I'm dying over here," Wade whines as he gets himself up and moves over to sit in Peter's lap, straddling him awkwardly in the computer chair. "You know what you're wearing right?"

Peter frowns and looks down at his body, what he can see with Wade on top of him. He's just wearing casual jeans and a white button-up shirt, something he'd gone out in when he had to pick something up. Nothing fancy, nothing special, just a white collared shirt. Peter realizes what Wade's talking about as soon as he looks up at him to question it. He's wearing his glasses again. Somehow, despite not needing the things for years now he always manages to find them on his face. ( _The power of writers is amazing_ )

"Oh..." Peter sighs and he reaches up to take them off but Wade catches his wrists with a desperate whine.

"Noo, leave them on, you look so cute." Wade protests and Peter drops his hands back to his lap and offers Wade a sideways smile. "My little dork."

"Don't call me a dork." Peter huffs and Wade pulls up a vest and bow-tie suddenly, seemingly from thin air. How does he do that? He always mumbles pouches when Peter asks but he's not wearing his belt now and they wouldn't fit even if he was. Peter's head hurts trying to think about where they magicked from.

"If you put this on can I call you a dork?" Wade asks hopefully.

"I'm not putting that on." Peter states in a flat tone, crossing his arms over his chest again. Wade pouts and his shoulders sag, hands dropping to Peter's lap.

"Please?" He asks in a small tone and Peter hates him, hates him so much when he does that. He always makes it sound like he's a scared child, his eyes wide and pout so big that it physically hurts Peter to see it. And he can't say no to that, has never said no to it because it was physically impossible for him. He deflates and takes the items from Wade's hands with a heavy sigh.

"Okay fine," Wade's face brightens again and he cheers slightly. Peter frowns at him and holds up a hand to stop Wade's little celebration, "but you have to do something for me."

"Anything." Wade smiles brightly and Peter's heart feels like it's melting. How could someone so tall, so manly and built like a freaking brick wall look as cute as a tiny kitten or smallest puppy? It wasn't fair on Peter, Wade shouldn't be allowed to be that damn cute.

"I want you to dress up like a goth again." Peter watches Wade's reaction. Wade's smile softens some but his eyes stay bright and wide.

"I actually got some more stuff, because I know you liked it so much. You put that on, I'll go get changed." Wade speaks in a slight rush like he can't wait to go put on the clothes. He leans down and pecks Peter's lips quickly before he jumps off Peter's lap and almost dashes around the room, picking up a large bag and taking off into the bathroom with it. Peter smiles after him, his chest still feeling tight. He was so smitten, he hated himself for it.

Peter takes the vest and bow-tie with him over to the bed and he rummages around in a few draws. He locates some hair gel and moves over to their wardrobe and opens up the door. It has a full body mirror on the inside of it and he works on the vest and bow-tie. He opens up the gel and gets to work, trying to tame down the fluffy mess atop his head. It takes him nearly five minutes to get it all slicked back how he wants it, hating how out of control it was. Another ten minutes later and Wade's coming out of the bathroom and Peter almost forgets how to breathe. And he's glad he's sitting down on the foot of the bed otherwise his inability to take in oxygen might have made his knees collapse. He's never felt like that before, not just from looking at Wade.

Wade notices the shaky intake of air, the way Peter's eyes widen as he drinks in the merc and he can't help but smirk and pose for the brunette, resting his hand on his hip and cocking it to the side to show himself off. This was a lot less elegant and beautiful than last time. This was sexier, something maybe a rebellious teen would wear just to make her father angry. Wade's in fishnet stockings again, but this time they're ripped in multiple places and aren't being held up by suspenders. Wade's in boots again, but instead of knee high heels he's in black army boots for women Peter can only guess due to the straps over the laces that are covered in small square studs. He's wearing a mini pleated black skirt, as in really mini, so short that Peter bets if Wade turns around he'll be able to see the bottom of his ass. It has a small strip around it, that looks like a belt but isn't and bows downward slightly. It has five studs similar to that on the shoes in the centre of the strip and two rows of eyelets that go around the left side of the skirt. On the right side, there's a chain that goes from the end of the studs around the back of the skirt, the chain hanging down half the length of the skirt.

It's the top half that really gets to Peter's head, that really makes him want to grab hold of Wade and fuck him into next week. He's wearing a three-quarter length black hoodie, something that if zipped up would sit only an inch or so below Wade's pecks. But it's unzipped, showing off what Wade's wearing underneath it and it's not a quite a shirt. It looks like the same material that they make stockings with, but he honestly doesn't know or care. It's the same length as the jacket and it looks so good on Wade. Underneath he's wearing a simple black boob tube but over the top is what has Peter's full attention. It's a leather harness, straps going around his middle, just under the shirt, around under his armpits and over his shoulders. There's a strap that's like a collar around Wade's throat and there's a strap that goes down the middle of his chest to the bottom strap. There are straps that are meant to frame the boobs Wade doesn't have, all of them connected by metal rings. It looks too good on him, Peter hates how good he looks in it. Wade's lips are painted black again and he has black eye makeup on again, framing his eyes so nicely like last time. He's wearing a different wig, just a straight simple blonde wig that goes down just past his shoulders, the ends teased slightly so it has more volume to it.

"You haven't stopped staring so I guess you like it." Wade chuckles and he toes or his toes for Peter and like Peter had thought, he can see the bottom of Wade's ass sticking out of his skirt.

"You can't be beautiful and sexy at the same time Wade, it's not fair." Peter breaths and he goes to stand up but doesn't get the chance as Wade moves over with a sly smirk on his painted lips.

"Fair for me." Wade shifts Peter's legs together and climbs onto his lap, straddling his thighs as his hands wrap loosely around the back of Peter's neck. Peter's hands instinctively gasp Wade's waist, his fingers coming in contact with bare, marred skin.

"You look so good." Wade smiles at the praise and leans down to kiss the smaller male.

"And you're a dork." Wade chuckles against Peter's lips, pulling a smile from the brunette. 

They move back in, mouths working roughly against one another as Wade grinds down against Peter. Peter wraps his arms tightly around Wade's waist and pulls him hard against his body and manages to get them up, turn them around and push Wade down into the bed without breaking the kiss. His hands roam over Wade's exposed skin and the thin material of the shirt he's wearing. Wade grips at the back of his shirt, tugging on it aggressively.

"I can't decide if I want you out of this thing or not." Wade whines and Peter smirks, sitting back on his waist and starts slowly unbuttoning the shirt.

"How 'bouts we compromise?" Peter offers as he lets the shirt fall open slightly, loosening the tie enough for it to be able to do so without having to take the accessory.

"I do love a good composition." Wade licks his lips and runs his hands up the expanse of Peter's exposed torso, thumbs rubbing over his nipples before he grabs at the sides of Peter's chest and pulls him back down to him. 

Peter's muscles quiver as Wade's hands roam and he moans into Wade's mouth as he moves back in to kiss him, one hand holding him up while the other runs down Wade's body. As much as he loves the whole outfit, he can't keep Wade in it. He has to move back again to work off the army boots, smirking at how good the stockings look on Wade. Once they're off he crowds back over Wade, running his hand up his leg and working under his skirt, so short it's barely an obstacle. He's not even surprised that when his fingers run over Wade's upper thigh that there's barely any underwear on his body. All he can feel is a thin strap. 

Peter sits back again and works up the front of Wade's skirt and smirks at the sight of the panties. There's only a small front bit made of a lace flower pattern that can barely contain Wade's cock, two thin straps going around Wade's hips. He wouldn't be shocked if there was no back to them. He leans down, looking up at Wade over the rim of his glasses as he mouths at Wade's barely confined cock. Wade whines and shifts on the bed, pulling the front of his skirt up to lay against his stomach so it isn't in the way at all as he watches Peter work him over the thin lace. He doesn't adjust the underwear in anyway and licks up Wade's body, even mouthing over the cups of his boob tube.

"You're the sexist dork this world has to offer." Wade moans, rolling his hips up into Peter's when the brunette straddles his hips again as he mouths at Wade's neck around the collar piece. 

Peter doesn't respond as he sucks harshly on the skin, working to form bruises that'll be gone before he can even admire them properly. Sometimes he hates Wade's healing factor because it makes making him impossible while Wade can leave him bruised for days. Wade wraps his fingers tightly around Peter's neck, holding him firmly against his neck. Peter's hands can't stop touching, stroking Wade's covered legs and running over his exposed stomach like he hasn't felt it before. He suddenly grips at Wade's hip and with some awkward shifting of himself he's able to roll onto his stomach in the blink of an eye. Wade chuckles, shifting himself so that he's leaning on his forearms and hoisting his hips up on his knees. And most of his ass it visible at the angel and Peter instantly loves the skirt way more than he should. He hitches it up on Wade's back and lets out a surprised chuckle at the back of the underwear. The straps create a five-pointed star, the top point going down into Wade's crack.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Peter chuckles and Wade turns his head to smile up at him from over his shoulder.

"They go with the theme." Wade shrugs, his smile widening as Peter kisses down the part of his back that is exposed.

"They really do." Peter mumbles as he kisses down the star. He pulls them down in the slightest so that the triangle of the bottom point is over Wade's hole, leaving nothing in his way. He leans in and kisses around the rim. 

Wade whines as he feels Peter's tongue dart out and kitten lick at the tight muscle. He spends a good few minutes just lapping at the rim, getting it nice and wet before he works his tongue into his boyfriend's body. Wade doesn't stop whining into the sleeve of his hoodie as Peter starts to eat him out. Within no time Wade's slick enough and Peter has two fingers working into his ass, stretching him wide. When Peter pulls back to grab the lube Wade rolls himself over onto his back, pulling off his hoodie and throwing it off to the side. Peter's pleased to see that the undershirt is long sleeved and has thumb holes. It just works on Wade so well. Wade lets Peter move his legs around before he slides down his pants and underwear to his knees and slicks up his cock, stroking it a few times before he holds himself against Wade's entrance.

"You ready baby girl?" Peter purrs, leaning down to kiss at Wade's thigh, showing off his flexibility.

"Hey, that's what I call you." Wade pouts and Peter gives him a flat look.

"You wanna complain and I'll stop." Peter threatens and Wade rolls his eyes before giving Peter a broad smile.

"Give me what you got big boy." He hums and Peter returns his smirk as he pushes his hips forward. Wade lets out another loud whine as Peter groans at the tight feeling of Wade's heat enveloping him. He starts thrusting in and out of Wade almost instantly, sitting back on his heels as his hands grip tightly at Wade's bare waist. The mercenary's hands grip at the ends of his wig, trying not to pull it too hard and out of place, just so that he has something to hold on to.

"Such a good girl, your pussy is always so tight for me." Peter pants and Wade full blown whimpers, his body convulsing and clenching around Peter at the tone in his voice. Wade keens with a whimper, his eyes screwing shut as he forces his hands to stay away from his leaking cock. He wants to drag this out, wants to come from only Peter's ministrations.

"Only tight for you." Wade shivers and Peter leans over him and kisses up his neck to the side of his mouth.

"You mean that, or are you only saying it because it's what I want to hear? I bet you tell all your boys the same thing don't you?" Peter purrs as he lifts his head to be able to look at Wade better and Wade's hands reach up to tug at slick, brown hair as he whimpers. He runs his fingers through Peter's perfectly slicked hair, tugging roughly as Peter's thrusts start to get sloppier the faster he fucks into the once blonde.

"No one else, but you." Wade pants, pulling Peter's face down closer to his, without the intention of kissing him, just needing him closer, needing to feel his body covering every inch of his own. His fingers tighten in Peter's hair as he whines and pants in Peter's face, eyes squeezed shut as he works his hips back against Peter. The hero smirks and grips at his covered shoulder in a firm hold to help push him back harder against himself.

"Are you lying?" Peter taunts and Wade shakes his head with another loud whimper, eyes blinking open. Most of that beautiful blue is consumed by Wade's pupils, so blown that his vision is like a tunnel, the only thing he can see is Peter's sweaty face hovering over his own.

"I'd never lie to you." He whines and he breaks into a slight smirk at the sight of Peter's glasses starting to fog up. The smile is quickly wiped from his face when Peter angles his hips differently and his cock hits Wade's prostate.

"Good girl." Peter pants and his own eyes roll closed as Wade's body clenches down against him over and over again in an uneven pattern that has his head spinning. Wade's hooded eyes keep watching Peter's face as he sweats in his clothes, the condensation from his own breath fogging up Peter's glasses until he wouldn't be able to see out of them if he did open his eyes. Wade can't stop whining, everything's so sensitive and his eyes start to leak pleasured tears, black streaks running down his face.

"Peter." Wade breaths out, his name followed by a desperate whine and Peter opens his eyes only to see the fog on his glasses. He curses and rips them from his face, chucking them down on the bed beside them as he looks down to Wade's blissed-out face. He leans in and kisses him quickly, Wade's lips fumbling uselessly against his own, unable to kiss back properly. Wade's hand in Peter's hair tightens to the point that Peter's eyes water at the pain and to make up for it he quickens his fucking until Wade's screaming.

Peter curses under his breath at the pitch and volume of the sound, sheer pleasure gripping Wade's being. Peter's heard Wade scream before, always feels so accomplished when he's able to pull such a sound from Wade, but this is new. This is so much more, so much louder and higher and Peter's eyes widen when Wade's body suddenly jolts violently and the merc cries out again, his body clenching impossibly tight. Peter watches Wade's face as the iron grips of his orgasm shake his body and he comes loudly. Peter's thrown off by it and the sudden tightness, the volume of Wade cursing Peter's name has Peter's body freezing up as he comes with a grunt. His hips shake and jolt as he fills up his boyfriend, Wade whining carelessly beneath him as his own release makes him shiver uncontrollably as he comes down from the high. Peter barely has the energy to pull out and as soon as he does he's falling heavily onto Wade's chest, crushing the air out of the older males lungs.

Several minutes pass of them just breathing heavily together, chests heaving and legs shaking. Little whimpers continue to leave Wade's mouth every few seconds and Peter moans as Wade's scream runs a loop in his head. Peter's the first one to move, forcing himself to roll off Wade and look up to the merc's face.

"You, okay?" Peter pants, unable to even speak properly. Wade's eyes are closed and he nods weakly against the pillow. Peter swallows and reaches out and locks his fingers with Wade's and squeezes and Wade knows that he needs to hear him say it, just to be sure. But he's so tired that it takes him three tries of stuttering before he can say anything.

"Yeah. I'm good." He sighs and Peter just nods and lets his heavy eyes fall closed. They can clean up later, right now he needs to pass the hell out and he knows Wade feels the same.


	23. Undercover(s) (2.0)

**Description:**  
Wade can't get over how cute Peter is in anything of his and he really loves Peter's glasses.

 _Kink:_  
Sharing clothes

_Requested by:  
_

Spideypoolhell on AO3

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It might work for Superman but it definitely doesn't work for you baby boy." Peter jumps slightly at the sudden voice beside him as a hand swoops in and claps his own. His heart thumps unevenly in his chest and he lets out a shaky exhale as he squeezes the hand in his.

"Can you not give me a heart attack every time you find me outside the house?" Peter shakes his head and looks up to Wade. "And who's Superman?"

"DC, frenemies with Batman." Wade brushes it off like it's nothing. Peter's hear mentions of 'Batman' before and usually, it was during pointless ramblings and to Peter, it sounded like these 'DC' people didn't exist. He looks back ahead and files back to figure out why Wade had even mentioned him.

"What doesn't work?" He asks, looking back up to Wade's mostly covered face. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, hood over it to have as much shadow as possible on his face. At least he's not wearing his mask Peter thinks.

"The whole glasses to hide your identity thing. Though I don't get how people can't see it's him. He doesn't wear a mask or anything, they're just glasses." Wade flails his free hand around uselessly and Peter frowns at what he's saying, none of it making sense.

"Right. And I'm wearing them because I was out with May." Peter shrugs and Wade frowns and looks back down to the brunette.

"But you had contact lenses?" Wade wracks his brain. Was he thinking about the right universe?  _Ugh, too many Spider-Man's_.

"I started wearing dad's glasses not long before I became you-know-who," Peter mumbles the last bit, even though he's not saying the name.  _So correct universe then_.

"You don't usually wear them to dinner." Wade notes and Peter sighs loudly.

"Do you want me to take them off?" He deadpans and Wade shakes his head.

"No."

"Then shut up."

"That's not possible." Wade smirks as he starts to swing their hands back and forth lightly between them as they walk.

"Don't say anything about it then." Peter huffs, smiling as Wade's hand tightens in his own, a comforting grip that always makes Peter feel better about any situation.

"Fine." Wade pouts and Peter leans into him to kiss the look off his face. It's something that always works.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

They actually go through the front door for once when they get back to their apartment, Peter thankfully having the key on him. Wade instantly chucks off his hood and strips himself of his hoodie and chucks his sunnies into the fruit bowl with their keys. Peter smiles as he works himself out of his clothes hastily. Wade notices him watching because of course he is and moves over and shoves his cap onto Peter's head backwards.

"Hold this for me will ya?" Wade quips like Peter even had a choice in the matter as he strips out of his shirt and even his pants. It's not that hot today, but Peter can understand that he'd feel a little overheated due to being out so long in those clothes.

"You're a nightmare." Peter chuckles as Wade goes to take the hat back from Peter only to pause in the action.

"Dressed like a daydream?" Wade quips and he drops his hands to grab hold of Peter's hips as he takes in the brunette in his cap. Wade hates him wearing his clothes because it always without fails makes him want to get Peter out of them.

"You hate Taylor Swift." Peter notes and Wade smirks as his hands shift to grip at Peter's ass and he pulls their hips together.

"So do you." Wade throws back.

"So you're not planning on taking this back?" Peter asks as he fiddles with the rim of the cap and Wade shakes his head and starts to back Peter up against the island that separates the lounge from the kitchen.

"It looks good on you."

"I bet it does." Peter rolls his eyes as Wade hoists him up onto the top of the counter.

"Dead serious. Makes me wanna eat you up." Wade licks his lips slowly, teasingly and Peter wraps his arms loosely around the mercs neck.

"You always say that." Peter chuckles and Wade rolls his eyes this time.

"You always say that I always say stuff."

"Guess we're like a broken record." Peter shrugs and Wade decides even he's done with talking and leans in and kisses Peter forcefully.

Peter smirks against Wade's lips before he tilts his head and allows Wade to deepen the kiss. He wraps his legs around Wade's waist and pulls him in closer to his body, rocking their bodies roughly together as Wade's hands roam under the front of his shirt and down his back. Wade moans as Peter's hand moves down and slips under the elastic of his underwear and grips at his firm ass, fingers digging into marred skin as he tries to pull them impossibly closer. Wade pulls back from Peter's mouth with a wet sound, a trail of saliva following his lips and he starts to kiss down Peter's neck. It breaks off and Peter laps it up from his bottom lip, an airy moan slipping past his parted lips as he looks down to watch Wade. The merc hitches up peter's shirt and kisses across his chest, nipping and sucking occasionally. Peter's head rolls back with a moan as Wade sucks on his left nipple, thumb digging into the right roughly as he bends his body and continues to grind up into Peter.

"You're so good at using your mouth." Peter comments as he places his hands on the island and leans back on them, his legs falling from around Wade's waist.

"I can do better." Wade comments and he's already kissing down Peter's stomach and working the brunette's pants down.

"Please." Peter sighs as he looks back down, watching Wade free his stiff cock. Wade licks his lips and drops to his knees, looking up at Peter as he laps at the head. 

Peter shivers as Wade strokes him and mouths at his foreskin, before pulling it back taunt against his cock and working his mouth down over his length. His eyes stay locked with Peter's in a slight staring contest to see who will look away first. It's always Peter, eyes slipping closed as he pants, hand reaching out in an attempt to tangle in the hair Wade doesn't have. Wade moans around his cock as Peter's hand forces his head down further, working him up and down his cock. When he looks back down at Wade he's still looking up at him, and it kills Peter how bright his eyes are. He reaches down with both hands and cups Wade's face, pulling him up so that their lips can meet in a messy kiss.

"Sharing's caring." Peter mumbles as he pulls back and pulls off his glasses. He turns them around and puts them onto Wade's face. The smirk falls from Wade's face and he makes a low whistling sound.

"Are these even prescription? I can see perfectly from them." Wade asks confused and peter chuckles, pulling Wade back in for another quick kiss.

"If they were I wouldn't be able to see out of them." He mumbles before he rests his hand on the back of Wade's head again. "Stop talking and make that mouth of yours useful for once."

"My mouths always useful." Wade argues as he drops back to his knees and kisses around Peter's belly button.

"I would disagree." Peter mumbles and his chest tightens when Wade sucks up the side of his cock.

Wade just hums and licks up the length, letting the tip of his tongue sit in the slit for just a second longer than needed before he closes his mouth and swallows then works his mouth back over Peter's cock. His hand's grip at Peter's clad thighs as Peter's hand works his head on and off his cock, small pants of pleasure falling from his parted lips. Wade's eyes don't leave Peter's face, barely even blinking up at him from behind the lenses. Peter whimpers at the sight of him. No wonder Wade loves him in his clothes so often, Wade looked too good with his glasses on. Wade hollows out his cheeks and takes Peter down his throat, not even gagging after years of practice. Peter shifts, leaning forward slightly as both his hand's grip at the back of Wade's head, holding him in place.

"God Wade." Peter whimpers, thighs trembling in Wade's hands as his cock twitches between Wade's lips. Wade hums and Peter can feel the drool leaking from around his mouth as he works his throat over him. Peter holds him there just a little longer, knowing he can push the limits some. His hips jolt unexpectedly and Wade gags, Peter's hands letting go of his head so he can pull back with a rough cough. Wade looks up at his with an unamused glare, saliva covering his lips and chin as Peter smirks back down at him.

"Jerk." Wade hisses a little huskily due to the strain his throat had just endured.

"You love it." Peter breaths and Wade just rolls his eyes and licks over Peter's drool slick cock. 

Wade takes him back into his mouth and bobs his head up and down the length, his fist working over the half he doesn't take in. Peter moans and his toes curl as Wade's other hand moves and he presses his thumb into Peter's pubic bone. He looks back up to Peter as the brunettes breathing starts to get heavier and uneven, his hips trying to jolt up against Wade's face. Wade moans around his cock when Peter's head falls forward against his chest and his body shudders.

"Wade, don't stop, fuck." Peter pants and Wade pulls back enough to just suckle the tip between his lips, fist working fast over Peter's cock. 

Peter grunts and his hand tightens into a fist against Wade's head as he comes, Wade swallowing down the mess. Peter's eyes fall closed as he lets out a strangled sigh as Wade's fist slows and he takes in the whole of Peter's cock one last time, sucking softly before he pulls up and gets to his feet. He leans his forehead against Peter's as the brunette continues to pant and works his hand into his underwear and frees his cock, jerking himself off hurriedly. Peter looks up at Wade, eyes feeling heavy as he wraps one arm around Wade's neck and watches his face, the mercs eyes closed and mouth hung open. Peter leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth, letting his other hand work down Wade's chest and replaces his hand with his own. Wade grips his own thigh as Peter fucks his fist over his curved cock.

"You gonna come, big boy?" Peter pants and Wade presses his forehead harder against Peter's as he nods and hisses through his teeth, his legs shaking and gut clenching. Peter grips his jaw and turns his head up to meet him in a biting kiss, teeth clashing and tongues beating together. Wade whimpers against Peter's mouth and his hips jolt in Peter's hand as he comes between them. Peter strokes him through it until Wade reaches down and moves his hand from his cock, their lips still locked together, though Wade's kisses aren't as strong as Peter's.

"These glasses are a problem babe." Wade mumbles and Peter lets him collapse the most of his weight against him so that his knees don't give out.

"Only when you're around."

"You calling me a problem?" Wade asks tiredly as he looks up at Peter with a raised eyebrow ridge.

"My problem, and I'll take responsibility for you." Peter kisses his temple and Wade chuckles, pushing himself away from Peter's body and standing himself up straight again.

"Stop using Ben's lines." He mumbles as he leans in, working his hand into the hair at the base of Peter's neck and pulling him in to kiss him. 

Whatever Peter had wanted to say he sets aside for now so he can enjoy one of his top five favourite things which is Wade's lips against his own. Those top five things don't all involve Wade, he swears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out, possibly more spideypool on the way???


	24. You're the best drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {July reward}

**Description:  
** Wade's been on heat suppressants for years, but that doesn't mean that when Peter gets back after a stressful patrol smelling like he's just come back from trying to drown himself in his own pheromones, that Wade won't turn into a whimpering mess like he doesn't have the drugs in his system.

 _Kink:_  
A/O/B, Alpha!Peter, Omega!Wade

 _Requested by:_  
This was an anons request but lately I've been into the A/O/B stuff for a TimKon I'm trying to continue for my boyfriend and I needed to get back into the swing of Spideypool so here's this. Some people requested Alpha!Wade and Omega!Peter and I'll get to that eventually.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Usually, Wade will stumble into their apartment after Peter's already been home for at least half an hour. Wade's been home for nearly an hour when he starts to get a little restless about the fact that Peter's still on Patrol. It's like Peter's Spidey sense lets him know when Wade's starting to worry, because not even a minute later he's roughly yanking the window open and jumping inside, grumbling to himself. Wade lifts his focus from cleaning his arsenal, ready to ask Peter if he was okay. But the words get stuck in his throat when Peter shuts the window a little too aggressively and suddenly Wade can _smell him perfectly_.

Peter's scent is going through the roof right now, so strong and potent that Wade's mouth goes dry almost instantly. He swallows thickly and gives himself the opportunity to take in another whiff and he can't help but whimper. Peter smells so good, the right amount of frustrated, angry and dominance coiled up inside him to get him smelling like a God. Wade squirms on the couch and makes another low sound, but he knows it's not his whimpering that has Peter suddenly turning around to stare him down. His thighs shake the moment Peter's gaze meets his own and on impulse his back arches slightly. 

Peter's striding across the room and leaning over Wade, boxing him in against the couch before Wade can even react. Wade's breath catches in his throat when Peter leans down into him, pressing his nose into the side of Wade's neck, right against the bite mark in his skin his healing factor couldn't even deal with. 

"What's got you so turned on that even your suppressants can't cover up your scent?" Peter asks like he doesn't know. Wade can feel his teeth against his skin from how wide he grins and it makes Wade shiver more.

"You smell so good, baby." Wade sighs as he pushes aside his weapons and reaches for Peter's body, fingers trying to get a hold on the tight spandex of Peter's suit.

"Rough night," Peter mumbles, pulling his head back from Wade's neck.

"Figured." Wade bites his bottom lip when Peter's grin somehow gets more sinister. He runs his hands down Wade's sides and grabs him by the waist, pulling him forward on the couch. Wade can only grab hold of Peter when he pulls Wade into his body and hoists him up. Wade's legs instinctively wrap around Peter's waist and he tries not to audibly gasp when Peter's hands grab hold of his ass and he rolls his hips fully into Wade's.

"God, you smell so fucking _wet_." Peter growls as he holds Wade's body close to his own, giving himself a moment to press his nose into Wade's neck again and breath him in. Wade whimpers again, feeling Peter's own arousal spike through their bond.

Peter's suddenly moving through the apartment, holding Wade against him in a tight grip as he carries him to their room. He tugs Wade's shirt off over his head in the same movement that he drops Wade down onto their bed. He crawls over Wade, pinning him down with his hips pressed firmly into Wade's as he leans into him and bites into the mark in his neck, hard. Wade's back arches and he cries out as Peter's teeth break his skin as he ruts against the omega like he was dying. The surge of desire and lust that courses through their bond coupled with the pain and pleasure mix of Peter's teeth sinking into his flesh almost has Wade coming before he's even noticed he's fully hard.

"Fuck Pete, you're gonna kill me." Wade moans as he reaches up to tangle his fingers into Peter's hair, pulling roughly on the strands.

"Says _you_. Do you have any idea how good you smell right now? It's so strong like you're in heat or something."

" _Peter_ ," Wade keens and Peter's instantly moving like Wade had actually asked something of him.

He pushes Wade's hips up, rolling his pants over the swell of his ass and up his thighs enough to expose him, but he leaves them tangled around Wade's knees. Having the material out of the way just makes Wade's scent even more potent and Peter growls deep in his chest as he gets his hand between Wade's legs and easily works two fingers into his slick hole. Wade bites back his whimpering because Peter's fingers are resentful to his body as they work fast to open him up further. And the moment Peter's able to get a third finger inside Wade, he's pulling his hand back, deciding that Wade's open enough, or wet enough. Wade knows he's dripping, he's so painfully turned on right now, he can't remember the last time he felt this high just from Peter's scent alone.

Peter pushes himself into Wade's body more, pressing his hips firmly against the omegas ass as he leans over Wade's body and reaches for the bedside drawers. He nearly rips the drawer from the stand completely in his haste to get it open so he can find a condom. Peter sits up straight again, ripping the foil open with his teeth as he pushes the pants of his suit down far enough to pull his cock free and that's it. Wade moans softly the moment he gets a sight of Peter's cock. The alphas already dripping pre-come, the head of his cock glistening and slightly darker from how hard Peter was. Wade squirms under Peter's body, staring intently as Peter rolls the condom on before he pushes himself over Wade's body again.

Despite the pace of everything, Peter takes a few seconds to lift his gaze and meet Wade's eye, a silent question hanging between them. As soon as Wade nods, pulling his legs harder against his chest, Peter's pushing forward and his cock is sliding into Wade's wet hole. And before Wade even properly has time to take in the feeling of how good it feels to have Peter's cock stretching him open, Peter's pinning him down by his thighs, pressed hard into his torso and pulling back only to thrust back in.

Wade throws his head back against the bed, crying out as Peter pounds into him hard and fast. And he's still in his suit, he's filthy with the grime of New York covering his body, he smells like he's beat the shit out of at least three alphas tonight and he's growling still. If Wade's brain wasn't already broken, this would be shredding his mind apart for sure. He manages to open his eyes and instantly meets Peter's gaze, reaching up to grab hold of Peter's neck to pull him forward. The kiss hurts almost as much as Peter's hips smacking against his own, but he bites back just as hard until Peter's bleeding too and the taste of Peter's mouth that he's so familiar with is overtaken by the flavour of their mixed blood.

Peter keeps his mouth pressed to Wade's as he moves his hands to box Wade in against the bed, pressing himself harder into Wade's body as he changes his position enough to fuck his cock right into Wade's prostate. Wade's back arches and he wishes that his legs weren't trapped between their bodies so he could cage his thighs around Peter's waist and pull him harder into him. Wade tugs on Peter's hair and the alpha growls louder, thrusting his hips even harder into Wade's body and the omega swears he sees stars behind his eyelids. Though that might actually be the insanity.

"Fuck, if you _ever_ let yourself go into heat again I will fucking destroy you, Wilson." Peter almost snarls and the promise is so good Wade almost _wants_ to stop taking his suppressants, just so he can have Peter like that. The only time he forced himself into heat was solely so that Peter could mate him and that had been a week to remember. Even thinking about it could get Wade's skin tingling and his hole wet.

"Y-you saying you're be-ing nice n-now?" Wade manages, and he doesn't even recognise his own voice. Peter grins, something wide and predatory that has a shiver going down Wade's spine and settling in his stomach, resulting in a wave of slick and pheromones that has Peter's eyes rolling closed as he moans at the smell.

"Babe, if I was giving you everything I had to offer, even your healing factor wouldn't be able to help you." Peter smirks again and Wade's head tips to the side as he pushes his chest out. _That_ was enough to make him think that stopping taking his suppressants really would be worth it. Wade can't even answer, which seems to be what Peter had wanted from him because his mind is kind of way too distracted in the promise that statement holds.

Peter recognises the offering all too well and leans in, running his tongue over the bite that was still healing over from Peter having his teeth buried in Wade's skin before. Wade shivers again, wrapping his arms tight around Peter's neck as he tries to roll his hips down to meet Peter's brutal thrusts. And then Peter's biting into him again, the speed behind his thrusts reducing in favour of giving him the strength to slam down into Wade, _hard_. Wade couldn't even hold back his scream if he knew it was coming, if he _tried_. And that's all the warning Peter gets when Wade comes, without even touching his cock. Peter pounds into Wade like that a few more times, the pleasure of Wade's own orgasm striking him through their bond until he's shoving himself hard into Wade, trying not to bite down any harder and risk really hurting the omega as he comes, knot swelling inside Wade's body and locking them together. Wade whimpers when his cock gives a pathetic twitch and more come dribbles from him at the feeling alone like he wasn't already spent.

Peter forces his arms to keep him elevated above Wade as he releases his bite from Wade's skin. He licks up the blood until Wade's healing factor kicks in and he stops bleeding. The soft kisses he places to the mark afterwards almost feel out of place, but they make Wade's gut flutter and his heart squeeze itself so he's not going to complain. Peter slowly pushes himself up to get a look at Wade, still panting as his heavy eyes search Wade's face. Wade can barely catch his own breath and Peter can feel him shaking against his body.

"Okay?" Peter asks and Wade gives a weak and tired nod as he lets his eyes fall closed. Peter carefully pushes himself up, mindful of the fact that if he moves too much while they're knotted that it'll hurt Wade. He carefully pulls Wade's pants and underwear from his legs so that the omega can drop them down more comfortably. Then he carefully holds Wade's hips tight against his own and shifts them so that he can roll over and lay them on their sides as they wait it out.

Peter holds Wade close, letting the omega press his nose into the side of Peter's neck, kissing over where he's bitten Peter multiple times as his own little way of saying that he was trying to mark Peter too. Today is no exception. Though Wade isn't as harsh about it as Peter is, he does bite Peter hard enough for his teeth to sink into his skin and draw blood. Peter hisses and tightens his hold on Wade. He isn't sure how many omegas do this to their alphas, but he doesn't mind that Wade does it. If Wade could mark him like he had Wade, he'd let the omega do it in a heartbeat. Wade sighs softly like the act puts him at some kind of ease and maybe it does. Their bond ties Wade to Peter, but there's nothing that ties Peter to Wade. He could have as many omegas as he wants. Letting Wade do this, it's letting his alpha instincts know that it doesn't matter that Wade is an omega, he belongs to him. And Peter is perfectly happy with that.

"If I can get you like this just by bashing in more alphas heads, I should do it more often." Peter notes and Wade makes a small content noise, sounding like he was drifting into sleep. Peter's chest tightens with the warmth that the sound pushes onto him.

"Or maybe I should come home smelling like you did tonight more often." Wade notes as he kisses the breaks in Peter's skin his teeth had caused. Peter growls low in his chest without really meaning to and tightens his hold.

"You come home smelling like another alpha and you won't be able to walk for a week." Peter snarls and Wade shivers in his hold with a small moan.

"Promise?"

"Make it a month," Peter smirks and Wade ruts against him with another small pathetic sound.

"Wish you hadn't knotted me so you could fuck me some more." Wade mumbles and Peter turns his head to press a kiss to Wade's forehead.

"I'll get you when you're least expecting it." And that has Wade's hole getting slick again around Peter's cock, making them both moan softly. They were far from done for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


	25. Home is where you go all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Wade isn’t finished with Peter and Peter thinks maybe he never will be.
> 
> Kink:  
> Fucked silly
> 
> Requested by:  
> Doriangrey1890
> 
>  
> 
> {September reward}

Peter clutches to Wade’s back, face pressed hard into the side of Wade’s neck as he holds back from screaming. He should have expected as much, yet for some reason, he hadn’t been prepared. Wade had been away for nearly four months on a job. It had been rough, Peter had never missed the merc so much in his life, despite the fact that Wade made a point to call every chance he could. He didn’t know when exactly Wade would be home, he just knew that he was returning soon. The moment Wade came through that door, Peter’s whole body had lit up with happiness. Peter had pinned Wade against the door instantly and kissed him like he was dying. It had been perfect. Wade hadn’t wanted it to end, hell he hadn’t wanted to let go of Peter at all.

So, Peter should have expected that once the day was officially over, that they no longer had to worry about anything else, that Wade was going to be all over him. But he hadn’t, for some reason the fact that he’d pointedly said he was staying home all night, ignoring his responsibilities as Spider-Man just for the night so he could be with Wade might have translated to sex. Not that he was going to complain at all. Honestly, he’s surprised Wade was able to wait that long before deciding to ravish him.

Wade had Peter against the wall, feet off the ground as his legs wrapped tightly around Wade’s waist as Wade slammed into him. There was nothing sweet about it. Their kisses had been rough, Wade’s hands had bruised Peter’s skin, still were leaving marks on the younger. Wade had worked him open as fast and hard as he could without the risk of hurting Peter before he’d hoisted Peter up in his arms, slammed him into the wall of the lounge and was now pounding into Peter like their lives depended on it.

Peter’s nails dig into Wade’s marred skin, his body thrummed with a dull ache already from being jolted against Wade’s body. His back bounced off the wall, his ass slapped audibly against Wade’s hips. Their neighbours were not going to be happy with them tomorrow.

“ _Wade_.” Peter whimpers into the flesh of Wade’s neck, gritting his teeth so that he resists the urge to bite into Wade. As much as Wade loved to gloat about loving having Peter make him bleed, Peter wasn’t really big on it. Wade was in enough pain, and healing factor or not, Peter didn’t want to make that worse by sinking his teeth into Wade’s neck.

Wade grunts in response and somehow, he speeds up the thrusts of his hips. Peter didn’t think that was possible, yet here Wade was, proving him wrong _again_. Wade’s fingers tug at Peter’s hair as he holds Peter’s head firmly against his neck, his own cheek pressed against the top of Peter’s head. His other hand was around Peter’s cock, jerking him off with the same force and speed as his cock fucking into Peter’s body.

“Wade!” Peter cries out, even though he’s trying to keep his noises as quiet as possible. It’s hard because _he’s_ hard and Wade’s fucking right into his prostate and jerking him off and Peter’s _missed_ him so much it makes his gut churn.

Wade’s not being as kind to everyone else in the apartment block. He’s not holding back his noises at all. He moans and curses loudly, praising Peter like crazy, enough to make his head spin from all of it. Peter lived for the praise Wade gave, loved to hear Wade panting into his ear about how good he made him feel.

“B-babyyy,” Peter moans, tipping his head back suddenly as his nails bite harder into Wade’s skin. Wade curses, bites into Peter’s throat as he changes the angle of his hips ever so slightly. Peter lets out a scream, his hand instantly coming up to cover his mouth so that he can stop it. Wade grips his wrist tightly with that hand that had been clutching his hair and yanks his hand from his mouth. Peter can’t stop the sounds now as he comes. It paints up their chests and stomachs, Wade’s fist catching most of it. Wade’s thrusts don’t stop. The overstimulation has Peter’s eyes rolling back into his head as he whimpers pathetically, hips jolting against Wade’s as his orgasm rips through him in waves.

“Fuck Peter, baby boy, _fuck_ !” Wade growls as he thrusts his hips hard into Peter’s, holding them still and pressed firmly together as he comes. Peter’s mouth falls open on a silent moan as he’s filled up and how he’s missed _that_ feeling. It’s warm, it’s wet and it feels oddly like home. Peter slumps against the wall, panting heavily as Wade regains himself far too quickly. Stupid healing factor.

“Fuck,” Wade mutters again, his eyes travelling down Peter’s heaving chest, to his spent cock. Wade wraps his arm around Peter’s waist as he pulls out, his cock still hard like he hadn’t just come inside Peter’s damn guts. Peter moans softly at the feeling, his breath hitching a moment later when Wade works two fingers into his ass. Wade sets him down on the floor, making sure his shaking legs are going to keep him up before he lightly grips Peter’s hip in his other hand.

“Oh God,” Peter mutters, rolling his head back against the wall as he toes curl. Wade snickers, curling his fingers roughly into Peter’s prostate, abusing the gland.

“Not quite.” He hums. Peter shakes his head, even as he smiles at the stupid comment. Wade leans in and presses another rough kiss to Peter’s swollen lips. Peter whimpers again, gripping Wade’s shoulders roughly as he kisses back with the same feeling. Wade pulls back far too soon, his tongue lapping behind Peter’s teeth as he retreats, leaving Peter breathlessly panting, spit stringing between their mouths. “God would have mercy on you after that. I’m not so nice.”

Wade punctuates his point by shoving a third finger into Peter’s body and fucking him hard and fast with them, making sure to press them firmly against Peter’s prostate. Peter’s spine arches, his breath hitching in his throat as he pushes up on his toes. His cock twitches back to life, and it hurts a little, but it feels way too good for Peter to even think about telling Wade to stop.

“Holy shit, _Wade_.” Peter moans, his body trying to escape the abuse it’s being put under despite how much he really didn’t want to be anywhere else. Wade tilts his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Peter’s throat. Peter can feel Wade’s lip curl into a smirk against his skin when the movements of Wade’s fingers makes his body shiver.

“Bed, now.” Wade purrs as he pulls his fingers from Peter’s body.

Peter lets out a heavy breath, though he’s not let off that easily when Wade spanks his ass cheek. Peter yelps and pushes his bum against the wall so that Wade can’t do it again, pouting at the sting. Wade isn’t paying attention though, his mouth is still pressed to Peter’s throat as he manhandles Peter to get him facing the direction of their room so that he can get behind him and keep his mouth on Peter’s neck. Peter’s quick to move off, shivering lightly when he feels Wade’s mouth starting to bruise up his neck. That’s going to be a pain to cover up.

As soon as they’re in the bedroom, Wade grips Peter’s hip tightly in one hand before he pushes Peter forward. Peter lets Wade shove his chest down against the bed, completely submitting to Wade’s need, to Wade’s _want_. Because Peter wanted it too, maybe just as badly. He easily spreads his legs a little as he turns his head against the bed to get a look at Wade over his shoulder. Wade’s hands trail up Peter’s back, nails scratching harsh lines into Peter’s skin when he drags them back down to Peter’s ass. Peter’s back arches with the feeling as he eyes roll closed.

“On your hands baby.” Wade prompts. Peter’s not sure if his arms will be able to keep him up for long, they’re already shaking as it is, but he pushes himself up anyway. Wade probably wanted to test him. Peter squares his shoulders and dips his head forward. Wade hums in approval because the position shows off Peter’s spine beautifully. Wade’s hands grip Peter’s hips firmly as he steps up to the younger. He slowly slides his cock into Peter’s come filled ass, getting a small moan from the brunette.

“So pretty Petey.” Wade praises. Peter shivers from it as he chews his bottom lip. Wade holds himself still against Peter’s ass, just letting Peter feel the stretch of his cock inside him. So deep, so thick and curved perfectly. Peter loved Wade’s cock, in all circumstances but mostly when Wade would do this. When everything just stopped for a minute and Wade let Peter just _feel_.

Wade’s hips suddenly pull back and slam back into Peter so fast that Peter doesn’t even have time to react. He cries out, and Wade’s already thrusting back into him roughly, ripping more noises from him. Peter fists the sheets in his hands, biting his own lip so hard that it splits and he has to lick up the blood as Wade pounds him. He’s already fully hard, leaking pre-come like he hasn’t already gotten off.

Everything sounds so loud in Peter’s head, the slap of Wade’s hips against his ass, the wet sounds of Wade fucking his load back into his ass, Wade’s sounds of pleasure, his own throaty and wreaked noises, all of it. Peter’s arms shake more, his thighs burn, his body aches and he loves it. Wade moves his hands to grip at Peter’s pelvis, his fingers digging into Peter’s flesh, pressing into _bone_ he grips so hard and Peter’s living for it. Peter’s hips start moving without him really thinking about it, grinding back against Wade’s cock.

“O-oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck fuuuck. Waaaade.” Peter cries out before he grits his teeth, Wade isn’t even touching his cock and he feels like he might come. Wade’s hand comes up to Peter’s shoulder, pulling him up a little before he grips Peter around the throat, pressing his chest to Peter’s arched back as he forces Peter’s head back.

The strain of bending his neck back impacts his breathing more than Wade’s fingers wrapped around his throat. Peter struggles to swallow as Wade leans over him and kisses him, just as hard as he had been before. It’s basically an upside-down kiss and for some reason that amuses Peter slightly. But he can’t think about it too long because he’s trying to focus on breathing. Wade kisses him, over and over again, little peaks instead of heated making out and it gives Peter time to pant and gasp in air between each one. There’re tears burning at the corners of Peter’s eyes and he can’t help but reach for his cock and relieve some of the pressure.

“You gonna come again?” Wade asks. Peter whimpers and tries to nod, but with his neck bent back, it’s not an easy action to pull off. Wade smirks and peaks Peter’s lips again. “Pretty spider.” Wade almost sighs as he snaps his hips harder into Peter’s at the same time he tightens his hold on Peter’s throat. Peter’s scream cuts off because Wade’s squeezing his airpipe, but he comes all the same, almost as much as he had the first time as Wade’s cock milks his prostate.

Wade’s instantly dropping his hold on Peter’s neck and letting the younger collapse forward against the bed as his cock weakly spurts jizz all over the bed. Wade presses his hips firmly against Peter’s again, holding himself still as he gives Peter a second to breathe. And it’s only a second before he’s gripping Peter’s hips and rolling him over. Peter moans when Wade’s cock slips from his ass with the movement. Peter cringes at the feeling of his own come on his back as Wade holds him down, lifting his legs to press them against his own chest as he folds Peter in half.

“Wade-” Peter cuts off with a whimper as Wade pushes his hips further forward, forcing Peter open more. Wade fucks his cock back into Peter’s hole, the new angle meaning that Wade’s cock slams directly into Peter’s prostate with every thrust. “Fuck, oh fuck, Wade w-wait.”

Peter reaches out and grabs hold of Wade’s arm, his still shaking limbs trying to force Wade to let go. Peter’s chest heaves, his cock, which is flushed red, twitches pathetically as it dribbles pre-come from the stimulation. “W-Wade, can’t…” Peter lets out a strangled sound through his teeth as his head tips back.

“Oh, yes you can.” Wade chuckles as he starts really pounding into Peter again. Peter’s mind is chanting ‘can’t, can’t’ over and over again as he shakes his head weakly against the bed. There’s no way, he feels so spent, and yet Wade’s cock fucking into his prostate has his cock staying full and hard, despite the fact Peter feels like he shouldn’t be right now.

Wade pulls Peter back against his body more, sliding him across the bed a little before he leans over Peter, boxing him in against the bed. Peter’s hands reach up over his head, gripping the sheets so tight his fingers hurt and his knuckles go white. Wade’s face hovers over his own and the merc pants harshly. Peter’s eyes roll closed, his back arching as he makes a low sound and his cock spurts weakly over his stomach again. Wade had just milked a fucking orgasm out of him. Peter felt like he was far too sensitive to keep going but way too turned on to _stop_. It was the worst type of torture.

“Fuck.” Wade grits his teeth, turning his head into Peter’s leg as Peter’s ass clenches around him. He manages to hold off, but only just. He slows his thrusts, panting heavily as he looks up at Peter. The brunette was squirming against the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, his mouth hanging open and allowing drool to dribble down his chin.

“N-no more.” Peter whimpers.

“One more,” Wade mumbles as he pulls back and lets Peter’s legs fall down around his waist. “Maybe two.”

“Oh, God.” Peter hiccups, swallowing thickly as Wade scoops his limp body from the bed and manages to sit him up.

Wade crawls onto the bed with Peter and moves him to the centre of the bed. He lays Peter back down before he pushes Peter’s hips up, and forces Peter to rest on his shoulders, having his ass in the air. Peter whimpers at the slight strain it puts on his spine, though he knows he can handle it because he’s done it before. Wade spreads his ass open and takes a moment to get a look at the mess inside him. Wade smirks and leans forward, licking into Peter’s abused hole. Peter’s eyes fall closed with another weak whimper.

“You ready for me to fill your ass some more baby boy?” Wade asks with a sinister smirk. Peter gives a weak nod because even though his body aches and his cock feels like it’s going to fall off, he’ll _never_ say no to having Wade pump come into him like his own personal sperm bank.

Wade pushes himself up from his knees, and Peter really envies the merc’s healing factor resulting in a basically non-existent refractory period. He holds Peter steady, keeping his hips elevated as he stands behind him, positioning himself over Peter’s gaping ass. Peter closes his eyes and tries to get himself to relax some. Wade easily slides his cock back into Peter’s body. He braces one hand against the wall while he keeps hold of Peter’s left leg in the other. Peter whimpers softly at the feeling of being filled again. Wade shifts his stance slightly so that he lowers the risk having his knees give out on him. He’s not as rough this time, but his thrusts are still fast as he fucks Peter.

The position means that Wade mainly uses his knees, bending and straightening them, using the bounce of the mattress to aid in his thrusts slightly. Peter mewls softly, Wade’s cock continues to stimulate his prostate at this angle and it’s making Peter’s head spin. Peter’s basically boneless under Wade, his hands clutching to the bed for dear life as Wade fucks him.

“God you always look so good like this babe.” Wade sighs as he stares down at Peter with a small smirk. Peter manages to open his hazy eyes and meet Wade’s gaze. Peter swallows thickly and makes another small noise as his cock dribbles. “Touch yourself.”

“B-but…” Peter doesn’t know what to protest. Despite how wreaked he is, and how much he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get off again, he knows that while he’s got Wade’s cock drilling into him, anything is possible. He reaches up and takes hold of his leaking cock and starts stroking himself, whimpering lowly. It feels good, the relief is there, but it’s also a little painful because the relief needs to come and be gone as fast as possible.

“Good boy.” Wade praises. Peter’s breath hitches and his toes curl. He jerks himself off faster, his eyes tearing up again. Wade licks his lips and slows his thrusts in favour of being able to slam his cock harder into Peter.

“C’mon Peter, I know you can.” Wade urges. Peter’s whines become more desperate, his fist moving even faster over his cock. Wade stops thrusting as he pushes his hips firmly into Peter’s. He rolls them, grinding into Peter as he watches Peter fall apart. Peter’s ass clenches around his cock again and a weak sound escapes his throat as his cock dribbles, what little come it manages to get out dripping onto Peter’s face.

“Fuck baby, such a good boy for me.” Wade mumbles. He gives a few small, sharp thrusts into Peter before the tight squeeze of Peter’s clenched ass has him coming again.

Peter moans softly as he’s filled more. Wade pulls out, come still dripping from the head of his cock and dirtying up Peter’s ass further. Wade slowly lowers Peter back down onto the bed again, dropping to his knees as he leans over his boyfriend. Wade reaches up and wipes Peter’s come from his face with his thumb, offering Peter a sideways smirk.

“Pretty boy, you think you can go one more?” Wade asks in a soft voice. Peter swallows thickly, his throat clicking as his tired eyes fall closed.

“Only… if I can ride you.” Peter mumbles lowly. Wade’s smile widens. He leans over Peter and lightly kisses his cheek.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Wade sits up again, helping Peter to sit up as well. He turns them around, laying back in the spot Peter had just been as he guides Peter’s sluggish body into his lap. Peter sits heavily on Wade’s waist, giving himself a moment to collect himself. Wade lets him this time, his thumbs rubbing slow circles into Peter’s hips.

Peter rests his hands against Wade’s chest and lifts his hips, curving his back slightly as he tries to line himself up with Wade’s cock. Wade grips the base of his cock and helps guide Peter onto it. Peter sighs contently as he’s filled once more, rolling his hips in slow circles.

“It’s not too much?” Wade checks in because Peter’s thighs are shaking against his sides and Peter’s cock is flaccid against his belly. Peter shakes his head slightly.

“No, I… I’m okay.” Peter opens his eyes and looks down to Wade with a reassuring smile. Wade keeps rubbing Peter’s thighs and hips, trying to help aid in relaxing the younger.

Peter finally starts lifting his hips slightly, only small bits at first as he rolls his hips down into Wade’s. His movements are slow but firm until he’s able to work up a steady pace. Peter uses his knees and the bounce of the mattress to help his movements as he rides Wade’s cock. Wade slowly pushes his hips up to meet some of Peter’s thrusts. Peter takes hold of his cock, slowly stroking himself to try and get it up again. He’s not sure if he can, that if he manages to he’ll even be able to come. But the feeling of Wade inside him, underneath him, all around him, the fact that he’s missed Wade to death makes him think maybe he’ll be able to.

Wade slides one of his hands up Peter’s body and to his chest where he rubs his thumb against Peter’s nipple. The bud is already hard and sensitive, causing Peter’s back to arch more as he moans. Wade lightly pinches and twists Peter’s nipple until the brunette’s panting and his cock is hard in his hand again. Wade knew how to work Peter like an instrument. Peter’s thrusts start to become more desperate and forceful.

“W-Wade…” Peter whimpers, his breath hitching as he hiccups again. He’s so oversensitive that he feels like he’s going to really cry. Not that it’d be the first time. Wade likes getting him like this, especially when they’ve been apart for a long period of time. Like Wade’s making up for lost time. Peter sucks in a shaky breath, gritting his teeth as he squeezes his eyes closed. Wade moans softly when Peter’s hole clenches again.

“Peter, God baby.” Wade sighs as he thrusts his hips a little faster into Peter.

Peter curls in on himself, his shoulders hunching forward as he presses both hands to Wade’s chest again and presses his hips firmly against Wade’s. He jerks his hips back and forth, more grinding and rolling against Wade than riding as his orgasm builds up again. Wade reaches up to tug lightly on Peter’s hair, his other hand falling to Peter’s cock to take over jerking him off. Wade chews his bottom lip, his gut tightening as he watches Peter completely lose it. He’s coming inside Peter again suddenly, unexpectedly to both of them. Peter’s hips jolt forward almost violently, and his cock gives a harsh twitch before his body trembles in Wade’s lap. He comes dry, which has Wade moaning softly and his own cock giving a final spurt of come inside Peter.

Peter slumps forward against Wade’s chest, panting heavily as he comes down from it. Wade wraps his arms around Peter’s shoulders, hugging him snuggly against his body. Once he’s caught his own breath, he carefully lifts Peter from his lap, his cock falling from Peter’s hole. He rolls onto his side and lays Peter down beside him, looking up at his soft face. Peter’s cheeks are flushed red, his eyes hazy still and tear-filled. There’s drool and come all over the bottom half of his face still. Wade lightly pats his side, getting his attention from his dazed state.

“I’m gonna get something to clean up, okay?” Wade whispers before he presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. Peter gives a weak nod and Wade gets himself out of bed. He’s as quick as he can in retrieving a damp flannel from the bathroom. He cleans himself up on the way back to the bedroom. Peter’s laying on his stomach when Wade enters the room again and he can’t help but smile at how blissed out and peaceful Peter looks now. He’d missed his boyfriend, far too much.

Wade lightly cleans Peter off, starting with his face and finishing with cleaning up as much come as he can from Peter’s ass. He doesn’t bother taking the flannel back to the bathroom and just throws it onto the floor to deal with tomorrow. Right now, Peter was the one thing he was worried about. He curls up next to Peter, linking their fingers together and lightly petting Peter’s soft, sex tussled hair.

“You okay Petey?” Wade asks in a soft voice. Peter makes a low humming noise and gives a small nod before he nuzzles further into his pillow.

“Missed you,” Peter mumbles sleepily. Wade’s smile softens as he leans in and presses another soft kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“I missed you too sweetie,” Wade whispers as Peter lets out a small noise of contentment. Wade watches Peter as he settles better into bed, looking like he’ll be falling asleep in seconds. Peter’s eyelids flutter slightly, the sight tugging at Wade’s heart.

“Love you, Wade.” Peter’s voice is muffled by the pillow, but Wade hears him perfectly in the silent space they share.

“I love you too baby boy.” Wade closes his eyes and lets the exhaustion take over his body. Finally, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


	26. Gimme a hand (or six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> An accident leads Peter’s DNA to mutate further, resulting in the growth of extra limbs. Wade finds this the complete opposite of a problem and manages to egg Peter on enough for him to take advantage of the extra hand, so to speak.
> 
> Kink:  
> Polymelia (extra limbs)
> 
> Requested by:  
> I’m too shy to write it from my real account
> 
> {October reward}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow failed to post this two weeks ago though I have vivid memories posting it??

Peter had been self-conscious about it from the beginning. Wade could understand that he was still self-conscious about himself most of the time, especially in public settings. He had his days, though they happened less often. Peter still had regular bad days. It’s almost been three months since the accident. Tony had been working with Peter to try and figure out if there was a cure for the situation. He’d even gotten Bruce and Stephen in on it to try and help out. Science wasn’t helping, magic didn’t work and Tony was starting to run out of ideas. And Peter was running out of hope.

Peter had been captured and experimented on three months ago. Wade had taken too long to locate him and break him out of there. When Wade had found him, he was unconscious and connected up to some sort of machine. Wade should have taken in more detail because it probably would have helped Tony and Peter. He didn’t expect to get Peter home and have him mutate only a few days later. Peter had been in a lot of pain, enough that he didn’t want to leave his bed.

Wade had been startled awake when Peter had screamed one night. Whatever had been done to him had set off more mutation in his body and he’s grown extra limbs overnight. At first, Wade thought it was some fucked up dream and he’s pretty sure Peter thought it was some nightmare as well. Either way, Wade had -as calmly as he possibly could- gotten out of bed and tried to get Peter to stop freaking out.

Needless to say, it wasn’t a dream and it’s been three months and Peter still has six arms. It’s been three months without Spider-Man and six months since Peter has seen May. He’d come up with an excuse, a sudden work-related trip across the country with no tell of how long he’d be away. May had brought it of course and Wade made a point to visit her every fortnight to give her ‘updates’. Peter called occasionally when he wasn’t wallowing in self-pity.

Wade didn’t know what to really do about the situation. He’s just made Peter as comfortable as he can at home. It’s the most he can do.

Peter was curled up on the couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket like he has been for three straight months. He can’t wear any types of shirts and the ones Tony had made with extra arms holes had set off Peter’s anger and he’d destroyed them. Wade had apologised on Peter’s behalf and offered to pay for the damaged clothing, but Tony had refused the offer.

Wade stares over at Peter’s hunched over form. He chews his bottom lip and lets out a soft sigh. He slowly walks up to Peter, ready for the five hundredth argument he’s sure will come from this. It hasn’t been easy, but he’s not about to blame Peter for feeling as shitty as he does over the situation. He sits down by Peter’s feet and tries offering the brunette a soft smile. Peter doesn’t lift his gaze. His face looks sullen, deep bags sat under his eyes from a lack of sleep. His skin was a lot paler than Wade’s ever seen it due to a serious lack of being outside. Wade licks his lips and turns to face Peter fully.

“Babe, I know you’ve heard it a thousand times by now, but this isn’t that bad.” Wade offers in a small voice. Peter rolls his eyes and turns his head away.

“I swear Wade if you say that one more time I’ll break your arm.” Peter grumbles. Wade rolls his eyes.

“You say that at least once a day and you haven’t done it yet.” Wade holds out his arm toward Peter. “Go on Parker, do it.”

Peter hesitates, his shoulder tensing visibly even under the blanket. He lets out a heavy sigh and looks back up to Wade. Tears threaten to fill his eyes as he hugs his legs tighter to his chest. “No.”

“Then stop saying you will.” Wade mumbles lowly.

“Just leave me alone Wade.” Peter’s voice hiccups slightly. Wade lets out a small sigh and shifts closer to Peter. He reaches out and lightly runs his hand through Peter’s hair.

“Look at me, Pete.” Wade prompts as he tilts his head to try and catch Peter’s line of sight. Peter sighs but lifts his gaze again. “I know they bother you, but it’s not that bad.”

“I’m a freak.” Peter mutters.

“Then what am I?” Wade asks. Peter’s mouth falls open, ready to argue the point only to fall short, which Wade had expected of him. Wade cups Peter’s cheek and brushes his thumb under Peter’s eye. “Baby, you’re not a freak. Tony’s going to figure out a solution, stop worrying so much.”

“What if he doesn’t Wade?” Peter mutters, his throat starting to clog up with the treat of sobs. Wade gives a small shrug.

“If there’s nothing that can be done Peter, there’s nothing that can be done. I still love you, hell I think it's kind of cool you’ve got extra arms. Means better hugs.” Wade offers. Peter scoffs, dropping his gaze again as he swallows back the tears threatening to choke him. He snuffles and wipes his nose with the blanket.

“You’re an idiot.” Peter sighs though Wade can tell he means it in a fond way. Wade shuffles closer into Peter’s side and pokes his nose.

“That was a hint webhead.” He states, raising an eyebrow ridge. Peter lifts his head and gives him a flat look, though it’s hard for Wade to take it seriously when his nose is red and snotty from almost crying.

Peter shakes his head but slowly untangles himself from his blanket. Wade smiles fondly and tries not to stare too long at the extra limbs coming from Peter’s sides. He sits back on the couch and pulls Peter into his lap. Peter happily settles against Wade’s chest, wrapping his arms around Wade’s body, all of them. Wade hugs him back, pressing his face into the side of Peter’s head to hide his wide smile as Peter straddles his thighs.

“Where was cooperation yesterday?” Wade asks in a teasing tone. Peter grumbles under his breath and pinches Wade’s side.

“Don’t push it, Wilson.” He warns.

“No offense Petey but your period is only meant to last one week a month and this whole constantly being moody thing really isn’t fun.” Wade states with a small shrug. Peter wants to be annoyed at Wade for the comment, but he also can understand how frustrating it must be to be putting up with him and his recent attitude. Peter sighs and pulls back from Wade’s chest, meeting Wade’s gaze as he reaches up with two hands and cups Wade’s cheeks.

“I’m really sorry Wade.”

“Baby, it’s okay. I get it, I know you’re upset and scared. You’re frustrated, but here at home you’re as safe as you could be, you’re allowed to just relax. I don’t care what you look like. Would be pretty hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it?” Wade asks. Peter chews his bottom lip and drops his gaze.

“I guess.” Peter sighs again.

“Though I have to ask; if you do end up with six arms forever and I decide to propose, in the future this is, will I have to buy you three engagement rings?” Wade purses his lips and takes two of Peter’s left hands in his own, playing with his fingers. Peter’s chest tightens.

“Why have you been thinking about that?” Peter asks, trying not to let his voice show that he’s on the verge of freaking out.

“You know me, Petey, my mind wanders.” Wade shrugs, like it wasn’t a big deal. Peter doesn’t believe that completely, but he’s not about to call him out on it.

“Well no, I wouldn’t want you getting three.” Peter decides to answer instead.

“Which hand would I put it on though? The middle one? Or the original?”

“Wade,” Peter cuts in. Wade hums and lifts his eyes again to Peter’s face like he’s just remembering that Peter was there. Peter sighs and pulls his hands from Wade’s grasp and rests them against Wade’s sides. “Let’s not worry about that right now.”

“Fine, more hugs then.” Wade prompts as he wraps his arms around Peter’s back again and pulls him in against his chest once more. Peter slides his arms around Wade’s back and hugs him back just as tightly with a soft smile on his lips. Wade slowly rubs his hand in small circles against Peter’s back in a soothing way. Peter returns the affection.

They stay like that for no more than a minute at the most before Wade’s hands start to wander, which isn’t surprising at all. Peter shakes his head softly when Wade’s hands slide down his bare back and start to fiddle with the waistband of his pants.

“Are you alright there?” Peter asks even though he makes no effort to lift his head from Wade’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Wade hums as he slides one of his hands lower and grips Peter’s ass in a firm hold. Peter chews his bottom lip lightly.

“You’re really something else.” He says even as he stops rubbing his hands into Wade’s back.

“You haven’t let me touch you in nearly three months Peter. Pretty sure I’ve got the worst case of blue balls the world has ever seen.” Wade whines. Peter pulls back from Wade’s body and gives him an unamused look.

“That’s not true. You haven’t exactly been quiet every time you’ve masturbated in the shower.” Peter points out smugly.

“I was hoping my moans would turn you on and you’d join me.” Wade explains with his own smug smirk. Peter chuckles.

“Well they did, I’ll give you that.” Peter offers. Wade asses him for a moment before making a sound of disbelief.

“Don’t tell me you got off without me?” Wade pouts. Peter shrugs again.

“You made it really hard not to join you.”

“And hard enough for you to jerk it alone?” Wade asks in a whine like tone. Peter leans in and presses a light kiss to Wade’s cheek.

“Your fault.”

“You’re one cruel spider.” Wade complains with a pout. Peter smirks and slowly slides one of his hands lower on Wade’s back and digs his fingers lightly into the firm curve of Wade’s covered ass.

“Are you sure you wanna be saying that right now?” Peter asks. Wade’s hand tightens on Peter’s own ass.

“Nope, not at all, there’s no problem here.” Wade breathes out. Peter chuckles softly and wraps his arms tighter around Wade’s body.

“I thought you might say that.” He hums as he reaches back with his other arms and moves Wade’s hand away from his ass before he rolls them over on the couch. Wade makes a sound of protest as they’re flipped and he’s sat in Peter’s lap.

“I honestly don’t see why you hate them so much Pete, there’s so much you can do with these extra arms.” Wade mumbles. Peter lets go of his wrists and grabs hold of Wade’s ass, squeezing his cheeks.

“I guess I can see the appeal…” Peter mutters in a low voice. He runs a set of arms under Wade’s shirt and pushes it up the merc’s chest. “Multitasking is a lot easier.”

“Yes, please show that off.” Wade prompts with a low noise caught in the back of his throat. Peter chuckles as he starts working Wade’s pants off as he keeps his other hands on Wade’s chest. And while he’s at it, he works two fingers of another hand into his mouth and starts sucking on them. Wade lets out a heavy sigh, staring down at Peter with hungry eyes. Peter drops his gaze and gets a look at Wade’s cock. He’s not hard yet, but Peter knows that will change very soon.

“You’re lucky I’m nice.” Peter mentions around the fingers in his mouth once Wade’s pants have been discarded. He takes hold of Wade’s ass in two hands and spreads his cheeks. Wade nods quickly.

“Best boyfriend in the world.” Wade praises as he starts squirming in Peter’s lap. Peter chuckles and pulls his fingers from between his lips with a wet pop. Wade chews his bottom lip as he eyes follow Peter’s hand down his body and around his side until he’s unable to see them the further Peter’s hand goes back.

Peter tips his head back slightly and parts his lips just enough for Wade to get the invitation. He cranes his neck enough to kiss Peter as the youngers spit slick fingers press to his hole. Wade sighs into the kiss, rolling his hips ever so slightly as Peter teases his rim. He makes sure it’s completely slick and Wade’s relaxed before he slowly slides a finger in. Wade’s hands tighten on Peter’s hip and shoulder and he lets out a sound into their kiss. Peter swallows it down, tilting his head further to deepen the kiss more as he works his finger all the way into Wade’s body. His other two hands keep Wade’s ass spread open as he slides another hand up the merc’s chest and presses his thumb into his nipple.

Wade moans softly as Peter rolls the nub under the pad of his thumb. Peter moves his hands slowly and firmly, fingering Wade open while he toys with Wade’s nipple until it’s hard and sensitive. Wade’s back arches when Peter drops another hand to his hardening cock and gives him a firm stroke.

“Oh god,” Wade moans when he pulls away from the kiss. “This was exactly what I was talking about babe.”

He looks down between their bodies, watching as Peter strokes his cock slowly. Peter hums and presses his mouth to Wade’s neck and sucks lightly on the marred skin. It doesn’t take long before he’s able to slide a second finger into Wade’s hole. He lifts another hand and starts toying with Wade’s other nipple while he continues to pinch and tug on the first, meaning all of his hands were now occupied. Wade whimpers pathetically as his hips jolt in Peter’s hands and his eyes roll closed with pleasure.

Peter lightly nibbles on Wade’s neck, adding to the stimulation he’s putting through Wade’s body. He fucks Wade on his fingers at a fast and firm pace, stroking Wade’s cock with the same feeling. He pulls one of his hands back from Wade’s ass and spanks his cheek hard enough that maybe the skin will flare red for a second. Wade cries out softly with the sharp sting of sudden pain.

“Fuck Peter, baby.” Wade moans as he starts thrusting his hips more consistently against Peter’s hands. Peter smirks as he turns his head and licks a stripe up Wade’s throat. Wade shivers against him. He moves his hand from Peter’s hip and gets it inside Peter’s pants.

Peter moans softly as Wade takes hold of his leaking cock and starts jerking him off in the same way that he’s jerking off the merc. They’re both panting and moaning, Wade a lot more than Peter as his whole body is stimulated. Peter curls his fingers inside Wade’s hole as he twists his wrist. His fingertip press into Wade’s prostate, pulling another loud moan from the older. Peter opens his eyes enough to take in the sight of Wade. His head is tipped back, mouth open as he pants and whimpers softly. His eyes are hazed over and he just looks over all fucked out. Peter pinches harder on Wade’s nipples as he strokes him harder and faster.

“Peter, Peter oh fuck, fuck. I’m gonna come!” Wade cries out, thrusting his hips harder and faster into peter’s hands. Peter leans in and bites into Wade’s neck again, not quiet hard enough to break the skin, but enough to sting. Wade cries out again as he body goes tense. Peter smirks when he feels Wade’s come spurt over his stomach and hand.

“God Wade.” Peter sighs as he slows down his ministrations. He slowly pulls his fingers from Wade’s hole, continuing to gives firm but slow strokes to Wade’s cock as he comes down from the high. He drops his hands away from Wade’s nipples, lifting his hand to cradle the back of Wade’s head. He covers Wade’s hand with his own on his cock and guides his strokes until he’s whimpering and coming between them too. He lets out a sigh as he presses his forehead against Wade’s own.

They hold onto each other tightly as they regain their breathing and come down from the pleasure. Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s back again and holds him close against his body. Wade presses soft kisses to Peter’s shoulder and neck as he rests a little boneless against Peter’s body.

“Wow.” Wade sighs when he’s finally able to stop panting. Peter chuckles softly and nods. “Are you sure you can’t keep them? Even if Tony finds a cure.”

Peter rolls his eyes and pinches Wade with all six hands. Wade squeaks and tries to move away from the attack. “No.”

“Okay, okay!” Wade laughs as he pulls away from Peter’s chest. He offers him a soft smile and lightly pokes his chest. “At least you know they’re useful if you end up stuck with them.”

Peter knows he has a point and Wade definitely had managed to make him feel a little better about the extra limbs. Peter just returns Wade’s smile and hugs him tightly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


	27. 'My Daddy is a superhero'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Peter had no intention in being seductive, but now that he’s got Wade like putty in his hands, he might as well go with it.
> 
> Kink:  
> Slutty Peter
> 
> Requested by:  
> Pineapples
> 
> You said slutty or so innocent he’s seductive, and I said why not both? ;)
> 
> {{Reward for December}}

Peter woke up far too early for how tired he was. His first thought was to roll over and go straight back to sleep. His second thought was that his body pillow was missing. Peter had been out for most of the night dealing with a weapons deal that the cops found wasn’t important enough to get their asses over to the warehouse and deal with until Peter was finished doing their job for them. Peter had come home completely exhausted in the early hours of the morning and Wade was somehow still awake waiting for him. He’d collapsed into Wade’s arms and stated he didn’t give a fuck about how dirty he was, they were going straight to bed. Wade didn’t argue and carried him to their room, stripped him of his suit and Peter was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

So, the fact that Wade, his personal body pillow wasn’t in bed was a little weird. It wasn’t early, but one glance at the clock and Peter groans into his pillow seeing that he’s only had at most four hours sleep. And where was Wade?

Peter manages to get his tired and heavy arms to push him up as he looks around the room like maybe Wade was just hanging out. He’s not, obviously and Peter makes another small noise at his absence. He’s going to find the merc and drag him right back to bed so that he can have his snuggle buddy back. It took a while for Peter to get used to Wade being in the same bed as him and even longer to get used to Wade’s soft snores and the way he moves about in his sleep. But now, after years of living together, Peter couldn’t sleep properly without Wade’s body sharing the same space. It’s led to some pretty restless nights when Wade can’t be around, but Peter knows that Wade sleeps better with him too, so they’re even in their suffering.

Peter finds that he’s completely naked when he pulls the covers off himself, which shouldn’t be surprising. He doesn’t wear underwear in the suit, he opts for a cup because it’s convenient and Wade had made wearing jock straps a pain because he’d always find the band and tug on it whenever he joined Peter on patrol. The fact that Wade hadn’t bothered to put him in any clothes after undressing him is no surprise either. Peter rubs at his tired eyes as he sits on the edge of the bed and gives himself a moment to allow his brain to figure out normal body functions before he tries to stand up. He notices one of Wade’s shirts hanging off the side of the dresser, so obviously placed there by the merc himself in an invitation for Peter to wear it.

When Peter manages to stumble over to the dresser and pick it up, he snorts at what shirt it is. It’s old, Wade’s had it since they got together, and apparently, it was a decent age then. Peter can still remember the first time he stayed at Wade’s old place and the merc had awkwardly thrown the thing across the room because he didn’t want Peter to see it, embarrassed by it. Peter also remembers how Wade hadn’t been able to look at him properly the next morning when Peter had decided to wear it.

The shirt was a double XL, Wade had claimed it was the last one, hence it’s large size. The thing was big on Wade, so it basically drowned Peter in it. He had to have it hang off one shoulder just so that the neckline didn’t slide down his arms. The length of it went down almost to Peter’s knees, especially when he slouched in his tired state which is when he was most fond of wearing it. The shirt itself used to be white, though even when Peter first saw it, it had become a faded grey colour from being worn so much. There were a few small blood stains on the back of it, Peter had never asked where or what they came from and food stains on the front.

The reason Wade was so embarrassed by it the first time Peter saw it, was basically invisible by now. The picture on the front of the shirt was worn out and faded, but Peter will never forget what it looked like. The front had a picture of him -Spider-Man- on it with the words ‘My Daddy is a superhero’, written across it. Peter had figured pretty quickly that Wade didn’t think of it as a fatherly kind of thing, hence why he’d been embarrassed by it. The shirt quickly became one of the regular shirts that Peter would steal from Wade when he could. Wade had come to terms with that pretty quickly and only seemed to wear the shirt when his smell started to fade from it. The shirt had this weird importance, something to do with the fact it was the first item of clothing Peter decided to take ownership of as well as being the shirt he chose to wear after their first time. Wade stated he wasn’t going to get rid of it until it was legitimately unable to be worn. Peter was fine with that.

He pulls the shirt on and because of its length and the fact that he has the intention to return right to bed as soon as he has his merc in tow, he doesn’t bother trying to get anything else on. He pulls the bedroom door open and pads out into the living area of the apartment. Instantly the smell of food hits him and he finds that despite how tired he is, he’s a little hungry. He finds Wade on the couch, focus on Peter’s laptop as he looks over something with a plate of half-eaten French toast and bacon in front of him. Peter sluggishly steps up to him, drawing Wade’s attention to him as he sits down on the couch beside Wade with a deep yawn.

“You’re up early,” Wade notes with a crooked smirk.

“M’body pillow was missin’.” He slurs, his voice thick and gravely from sleep. Wade snorts, his smirk twisting into a fond smile. Peter reaches out and picks up a piece of Wade’s half eaten toast, putting a piece of bacon on it and taking a bite. It was good because of course it was. Wade was an amazing cook, Peter sometimes hated how good he was. He makes a low moaning noise at the taste, his eyes falling closed half because of it and half because it’s exhausting keeping them open.

“Sorry baby boy, I was hungry.” Wade watches as Peter finishes the food he’d stolen and even goes for Wade’s coffee and takes a sip to wash it down. Wade wasn’t about to complain. Peter places the cup back onto the coffee table and looks back up to Wade with tired eyes and messy hair.

“Come back to bed.” Peter mumbles. Wade’s eyes travel down Peter’s body, over his exposed shoulder, down his body in that baggy shirt, to his bare thighs and legs. Peter pushes himself up, crawling over the space between them and leaning into Wade’s shoulder, kissing his skin. “Please?”

“God, you look so cute Petey.” Wade coos and Peter makes a whining noise of disagreement. He lifts his head again and Wade can’t help but admire the perfect curve of Peter’s spine like this, the shirt managing to cover his ass as he crawls over Wade’s lap a little more, shoulders rolling nicely. It’s a sight to behold.

“M’tired,” Peter complains, and Wade lets out a breathy sound as he reaches out to run his fingers over Peter’s cheek and back into his messy hair.

“Which makes you even cuter.”

“Wade,” Peter whines, reaching up to tug on Wade’s pants because Wade wasn’t wearing a shirt. Wade’s chest tightens slightly, his breath stuttering with the action. He reaches up and pulls Peter into him, sitting the younger firmly in his lap.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Petey.” Wade chuckles, leaning into Peter to press a soft kiss to his lips as he runs his hands up Peter’s thighs.

His fingers slide under the hem of the shirt and despite Peter making a small noise and dropping his hand to hold the shirt in place, Wade’s still able to trail his hand up higher. And when his fingers fail to feel out the material of Peter’s underwear and come into contact with the bare juncture of Peter’s leg, he pulls back at stares up at Peter with wide eyes.

“Are you-you're not wearing anything else.” Wade mumbles and Peter grumbles something under his breath and gets himself out of Wade’s lap, much to Wade’s disappointment. He makes a pathetic sound of protest as Peter takes hold of his hand and tugs lightly on it.

“Bed.” Peter mumbles. He notices how Wade swallows thickly, how he shifts and his eyes travel down his body again.

Peter was stood there, in only that oversized shirt that hangs off his shoulder, his hair a disaster and his eyes heavy with exhaustion, somehow looking like a little kid at the same time as looking like the sexiest sight Wade’s ever seen. Those two thoughts together are almost enough for Wade to shudder and completely derail the direction his thoughts are going in. Then Peter lifts his hand to press the back to his mouth as he yawns again. The shirt lifts a little, not lifting enough to show anything, but enough for Wade to think about if the shirt was just a little smaller-

Wade curses under his breath without meaning to and Peter makes a low noise that has Wade fidgeting. “Baby boy,” Wade mumbles, sounding breathless and Peter swallows a little thickly.

Peter drops Wade’s hand and awkwardly fiddles with the hem of the shirt. Some part of him was embarrassed because he should have known this would happen, but he hadn’t even done anything. But if he really thinks about, he’s had moments of ‘oh my sweet Jesus’ when Wade’s stumbled from the bedroom looking like he’s moments away from collapsing from exhaustion and asking Peter to come back to bed with him. So, he understands how that tugging at the heart can meld into tugging at arousal.

Peter steps closer to Wade again and reaches out to frame his head between his hands as he rests a knee between Wade’s legs. Wade’s hands instantly take hold of his waist and pull him a little closer as he stares up at Peter. Peter makes a small humming noise and leans down like he’s going to kiss Wade, only to nibble lightly on his scarred lip. He might as well play this out. Wade’s fingers dig into Peter’s hips as he inhales sharply. Peter pulls back only to lean down and take hold of Wade’s knees, spreading them wider as he drops down to his knees.

“Fuck.” Wade murmurs as Peter stares up at him, his eyes still tired but wider with fake innocence that has Wade’s spine arching slightly. Peter keeps his eyes on Wade as he slides his hands up Wade’s thighs, digging his fingers into the thick muscle as he rolls his bottom lip between his teeth.

Wade’s stock-still, his chest heaving slightly as he stares right back at Peter, unable to avert his gaze. Peter takes hold of the hem of Wade’s pants and rolls them down enough for Wade’s hardening cock to fall free. Peter slides his hands back down Wade’s thighs before he drops them between his spread thighs, gripping the end of the shirt to pull it tighter against his body. He draws his shoulders in and lets his mouth fall open slightly as he rolls his hips slightly.

“Peter-” Wade moans breathlessly. Peter leans forward and lets the head of Wade’s cock slide over his parted lips, purposely exhaling so his breath fans over it. Wade shudders with another low moan, prompting Peter to tilt his head enough to close his lips around the tip. He keeps his eyes focused on Wade as he almost timidly gives his cock a soft suck.

Wade’s back arches again, his hips rolling forward with the motion. Peter follows the movement and curves his spine as he takes more of Wade’s cock into his mouth. Wade moans and his head tips back, breaking their eye contact as he reaches out with one hand to grip Peter’s hair, the other falling to Peter’s face, thumb stroking over his jaw. Peter moans around Wade’s cock, pulling the merc’s attention back to him as he slowly slides his mouth over Wade’s cock, making a point of making sure he never looks away from Wade’s face.

He sucks Wade’s cock until he’s fully hard and the taste of pre-come fills Peter’s mouth. When he pulls back, Wade’s cock is slick with his spit and Peter has to slow his breathing because he’s got himself so worked up. He leans back just enough that Wade can keep hold of his hair, but so that Wade can see when he pulls the end of the shirt up and his cock stands up against his stomach. He slouches again, his shoulders rolling forward as he presses his hands to the floor once more. His forearms trap his cock between them and as he rolls his hips forward again he lets out a high keen just for Wade as his cock slides between them.

“Babe, fuck.” Wade groans as he watches Peter fuck the space between his arms, his movements slow and deliberate. He keeps his back arched but rolls his spine with every thrust of his hips. He makes small noises and pants heavier than he needs too, and Wade knows that, but it still goes straight to his cock. Peter’s eyes are hazed over with lust and he makes sure that Wade knows he’s watching him.

Peter leans forward again and takes Wade’s cock into his mouth again. He continues to roll his hips, sliding his mouth over Wade’s cock in the same pattern. Every roll of his hips forward has Peter taking Wade’s cock into his mouth as far as he’s willing too, sucking hard. When his spine arches back he pulls off Wade’s cock, moaning softly before he repeats the pattern. It’s unbelievably sexy and Wade can only look away when the pleasure becomes too overwhelming and his eyes roll closed. But Peter will make this noise that gets Wade’s cock twitching and he forces himself to look back down at the perfect sight before him. Wade was going to die a happy man.

He slides his hands down Peter’s face to his shoulders. Peter makes a small noise at the slight rough feel of Wade’s skin against his smooth shoulders, his body shivering slightly. “C’mere baby.”

And Peter does, but not in the way Wade expects. He pulls back from Wade’s cock, panting softly more for show than anything else as he slowly lifts himself. He crawls up Wade’s body, purposely rolling his shoulders and moving his hips a lot more than he has to. He pushes the merc back into the couch further as he climbs into his lap, rolling his hips forcefully down into Wade’s. Wade curses softly under his breath again and grabs hold of Peter’s hips in a firm grip, pulling him down harder against his lap. Peter doesn’t let it deter him as he presses his hands against Wade’s bare chest and rolls his body down against Wade’s in a slow, full action that has Wade moaning softly again.

Wade pulls the end of the shirt up and uncovers Peter’s cock again, dropping his gaze to watch as it slides alongside his own when Peter ruts against him more. Peter frames Wade’s hand in his hand and tips Wade’s head back, forcing him to face him as he leans in and kisses him. It’s rough but slow, like Peter’s movements as he pushes his hand harder into Wade’s chest to keep him down and from following his mouth when he pulls back. Peter lets out small, open-mouthed moans as he keeps grinding down into Wade, forcing him to keep his eyes on him as he curls his shoulders in again like he’s trying to squeeze the muscles of his chest together.

Peter pushes himself up again, straddling Wade’s waist and sitting firmly on Wade’s cock. He grinds down against him, the length sliding over his hole and balls as he grinds slowly. He rests his hands on Wade’s stomach and fucks his cock into the space between his forearms again. Wade’s panting just as heavily as he is now, watching with a hazy stare as the tip of Peter’s cock slides back and forth between his arms, glistening with pre-come.

It doesn’t take much from there, Peter’s worked himself up pretty well and feeling Wade’s cock continuously tease his rim gets his thighs shaking. It doesn’t help that Wade’s pulling him down harder against his cock with his biting hold on his hips, mumbling continuous praise about how good Peter looks, about how perfect he sounds. Peter comes with a breathy moan, his hips stuttering forward as he squeezes his arms together around his cock. His head drops forward as his come spurts over Wade’s body. He forces himself to keep grinding down against Wade’s cock, sitting back a little as he takes hold of his own cock and gives it a few slow strokes to milk it out. His head tips to the side as he pants heavily, body shaking in Wade’s lap as his orgasm grips his bones.

Wade’s grip tightens further, and he curls into himself, moaning Peter’s name as he thrusts his hips into Peter’s and comes over the youngers ass. Peter sighs and drops forward, managing to catch himself on shaky arms to prevent himself from collapsing onto Wade. His exhaustion is heightened, and he finds that he struggles to keep his eyes from sliding shut every time he manages to get them open again. Wade pulls him closer into his body, despite Peter’s weak protest about come stains and whatever else. He manages to stand up on shaky legs, tuck himself back into his pants and carry Peter back to their room.

“A true superhero indeed.” Wade hums as he places Peter on their bed. Peter just makes a small noise and grabs hold of Wade’s pants and pulls him in by them.

Peter’s asleep again the moment he’s back under the covers and Wade’s allowed him to wrap his long limbs around his body, despite the mess. Wade doesn’t take long to drift off after him, completely fine with staying in bed for most of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


	28. Never abandon you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Peter had just wanted to tease Wade. He hadn’t even considered Wade’s abandonment issues when this had started.
> 
> Kink:  
> Unintentional fear play (goes wrong)
> 
> Requested by:  
> Saruma_aki
> 
> So, I had no idea what to use for them as a safe word. At first, I was just going to use the colour system but then I came up with ‘wex’ as in Weapon X (making it an acronym because shorter safe words are better) because of all the shit Wade went through during all that. And yes it kind of sucks but I’ve given up overthinking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick annoucement!  
> I help mod a Marvel RP server on Discord that recently went through a lot of changes but we're putting it back on it's feet. If you wanna come lurk, or RP with me and some other marvel lovers (there's a lot of Spideypool ;) heh) I'll post the link below!
> 
> You MUST be 18 or over to join (but you should be if you're reading my fics anyway smh) so do not try and come into the server unless you are. If we catch you lying about your age, we will ban you, no exceptions.
> 
> [Marvel RP server](https://discord.gg/Kw8f89p)

“You’ve been a pain in my ass all day,” Peter mumbles, trying to hold back the smirk from turning up the corner of his mouth. Wade grins from underneath him and Peter knows exactly what kind of response the merc is going to have to that comment.

“I haven’t even gotten to your ass yet baby. But I really can’t wait.” Wade tries to move his hands, but Peter keeps his grip on Wade’s wrists tight.

“I think it’s my turn.” Peter hums as he sits up in Wade’s lap more. He pulls Wade’s arms up over his head and presses them to the headboard of their bed. He webs Wade’s wrists together and to the metal frame. When he glances down, Wade’s pouting up at him.

“That’s not very fair Petey,” Wade complains and tugs on the webbing like he does every time. Peter crosses his arms over his chest and shuffles his hips, making it seem like he’s not intentionally grinding down against Wade’s confined dick.

“Call it karma.” Peter hums when he feels Wade’s cock start to twitch to life under his ass. Mission accomplished captain. He pushes himself up and jumps off the bed. Wade makes a low noise in his throat.

“For what?” Wade whines, kicking his legs around a little in protest to Peter no longer sitting on him. Peter leans over the side of the bed and presses a chaste kiss to Wade’s temple.

“Being a pain.” Peter stands up straight again. “I’ll be back.”

“Wait- where are you going?” Wade asks, his eyes following Peter as he heads for the door.

“I’m feeling a little hungry, I might make some burritos.” Peter teases.

“Now that’s just mean,” Wade complains more. Peter chuckles and turns to look at Wade as he starts pulling the door closed.

“I might save you one.” Peter offers before he closes the door. Wade stares at it intently for a moment, hoping Peter would come back in, joking about the situation before he fucks Wade senseless. Or lets Wade fuck him, either was fine with the merc.

He sits, and he stares, and he waits for nearly five minutes before he realises that Peter isn’t joking around. Wade makes a small noise. Not only had Peter teased him with sex but with food too, what kind of monster-

{Mexican too! The nerve on that guy}

Wade nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of the voice in his head.

“What the hell?” He mumbles to himself.

{Did you forget about us? That’s rude}

[He’s not used to us anymore. Peter’s stupid presence keeps us away]

{Yeah, why is that?}

[Love?]

Wade swallows thickly. That’s okay, the boxes were okay, it’s not like he can’t handle them being around. They still showed up from time to time, especially when he’s away from Peter for long periods of time. They’re what keeps him company when he’s away on a job.

{Either way, I feel abused}

“We were abused,” Wade mumbles, rolling his eyes.

{Yeah but more abused than before. I take being ignored very personally}

[So you should. We are a part of you. You can’t get rid of us, you need to accept us]

“I have. It’s not my fault Peter scares you.”

{He doesn’t scare me! He’s too sexy to be scary}

[He scares you, which scares us]

“How the hell could I be scared of Peter?” Wade raises an eyebrow ridge. He hadn’t realised he’d been staring blankly at the ceiling. He turns his head to look at the door again. It’s still closed, he tries to strain his hearing. There’s no noise in the apartment that he can pick up. Wade’s palms start to sweat.

[This is exactly what I was talking about]

Wade closes his eyes. No, it was fine.

{Ohhhh, you mean how Petey sticks around out of pity and he doesn’t actually care and he’s going to just leave because we’re disgusting?}

“Shut up.”

[That’s precisely what I mean]

“Peter loves me.”

[Does he? How do you know you’re not imagining it all? You are insane, do you even know what’s real anymore?]

“Peter is real.”

{But is his looove?}

There’s a sickening giggle that resonates around in his head, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. Wade starts to tug more desperately at the webbing.

[How long does it take for the webbing to dissolve? A good few hours, right?]

{Right! He could be in another country by the time we get out of this}

“N-no, shut up.” Wade mumbles, still struggling. His chest feels tight, he feels sick to his gut and his eyes are starting to sting with tears.

[Peter doesn’t love you. He’s repulsed by you, he’s going to leave you]

{Just like everyone else}

“Shut up! Sh-shut up, please.” Wade whimpers pathetically.

[You hate it when we’re right]

No, they weren’t right, Wade knew they weren’t. They couldn’t be. Wade’s throat feels like it restricts and for a horrifying moment, he can’t breathe. His words come out weak and shaky, broken.

“R-red,” Wade whimpers. There’s another sickening laugh.

[He’s not here, he hates you]

“Red! P-Peter, wex!” Wade’s brain is finally able to remember the word. He closes his eyes and pulls harder at the webbing as he calls out again, desperately. The sound of the door being shoved open makes him jump again. He opens his eyes and Peter’s there, oh god he’s there, climbing onto the bed and staring at Wade with wide eyes. They look scared, they hold pain and Wade makes a pathetic noise.

“W-wex-”

“Shh, I’m here Wade, I’m sorry, oh god, I’m so sorry,” Peter mumbles, his voice shaking worse than Wade’s. Suddenly the webbings being pulled away, Wade’s not able to focus on it properly and Peter’s pulling him up into a sitting position. He holds Wade close to his chest, hugging him tightly. Wade clutches to him desperately. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying until his own sobs start to catch in his throat, making it even harder to breathe.

“I’m so sorry. I-I wasn’t thinking. Wade… fuck I’m sorry. I’m here, I’m right here.” Peter mumbles into Wade’s shoulder and it sounds like he’s crying too and Wade hates hearing the pain in his voice.

“Y-you were gone.” Wade practically sobs. Peter’s hold tightens on Wade’s body.

“No… no God, no Wade, I was still here. I’m so sorry. I would never leave you, never.” Peter holds his hand to the back of Wade’s head, his fingers digging into Wade’s skin a little. It doesn’t hurt, Wade realises after thinking it should.

“P-Peter…” He mumbles.

“I’m sorry. I love you, I love you so much. I mean it. I promise I do Wade. I would never leave you. I swear on my life.”

“Don’t.” Wade whimpers. Peter pulls back, framing Wade’s face in both of his hands as he stares up at him. Wade grips Peter’s wrists tightly in his hands. Peter’s heart sinks at the action like Wade had to hold onto him to make sure he didn’t leave.

“I swear it, Wade. I will never, never leave you.” Peter whispers. Wade swallows thickly and gives a small nod. Peter leans in, pressing his forehead firmly against Wade’s. “God, I am so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“I-it’s okay.”

“No. It’s fucking not okay Wade.” Peter sobs, shaking his head. “I should know better, I never should have fucking done that to you.”

Wade doesn’t know what to say. Peter tilts his head and kisses Wade softly. His lips are salty with the taste of his tears and his grip on Wade’s face tightens. Wade squeezes his wrists in response and whimpers against his lips. Peter kisses him harder, a wrecked breath escaping his lips when he parts them. Wade sucks in a shaky breath and keeps his eyes squeezed close.

“I will never abandon you, Wade Wilson.”

Wade gives a small nod. He knew Peter was telling the truth. He kisses Peter again.

“I love you. Fuck I love you so much.”

“I know you do.” Wade mumbles. Peter presses his forehead harder against Wade’s. Wade swallows more tears. “I love you too.”

Peter pulls him back into his chest and holds him close and tight. Wade clutches onto him desperately. Peter was there, Peter wasn’t going to leave him, Peter loved him. He closes his eyes again. Peter wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
